The Hyūga Shinigami
by wisdom-jewel
Summary: After Hinata's death at the hands of Pein, she was sent to the Soul Society. Thanks to three Royal Guard members she was given a second chance of life. But now how would she juggle her new life with the old. Naru/Hina, Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The new world

**My first cross-over with Bleach and Naruto, with help of my gal-pal ellieorchild, we bring you this story. With out a further ado, enjoy.**

"_I used to always cry and give up... I nearly went the wrong way... but you... you showed me the right way... I was always chasing you... wanting to overtake you... I just wanted to walk with you... I wanted to be with you... you changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because I - love you..." she finally proclaimed to Naruto._

_As soon as she attacks, Pain quickly struck her down by using charka blades. One hit dead center of her heart. Blood flows freely from the open wound. Everything was getting dark. Maybe if she closes her eyes for a moment. Just for a moment._

Hinata didn't know where she is, all that she remembered that she faced off Pain and passed out. She finally confessed her love to her crush. Her attack didn't worked but she knew that it gave Naruto a chance to beat Pain. Now a bright light flitter through her eyelids and a gentle hand on her forehead. A heavy weight was on her chest now, like she could barely breathe.

"You're doing all right," a gentle voice rang. She didn't recognize the voice. "It is just spiritual pressure; you'll get use to it."

She cracked open one of her eyes to see a gentle face that belonged to the voice and hand. A giant black braid covers a good part of her chest. When Hinata opened her eyes fully, they met two lovely shades of blue eyes. Slowly she sat up, her body resenting having to leave the soft futon beneath her.

"Your eyes are quite unusual, are you blind?"

"N-no, i-it-it is j-just how t-they are."

"Where are my manners?" the woman gave a soft chuckled. "I'm Unohana Retsu, taicho of fourth division, may I ask your name."

"Hyuga Hinata, Unohana-taicho," she quickly answered. "Fourth d-division? You mean like squads?"

"Yes Hyuga-san, fourth division specializes in the art of healing. There are twelve other divisions with their own unique specializations," her smile seemed to become even warmer but it turned into a sad smile. "You are in the Soul Society, what you would call heaven. Here, the dead spirits come to rest."

"I'm dead," she felt very pale. "W-why me? I-I-I c-can't be dead!"

"I do feel sorry for you; your life was cut short," Retsu tried to console Hinata. Yet she will have none of it. Hinata brought her knees to her chest and her body begins to shake.

"H-how d-d-did I g-get h-he-here?" Hinata asked with fumbling with her hands.

"Kage no Akiyama brought you to my division. She didn't say anything only that you have a great amount of spirit pressure. You will meet her during the captain's meeting," Retsu reinsure her. "Now rest Hyuga-san."

Retsu got up and leave. Hinata did what her body wanted, to lay down on the soft and very warm futon. Thoughts shot through her head a million miles per hour. Nothing makes sense, is she dead? Who is this Kage no Akiyama?

'Her name means Shadow of the Autumn Mountain, a very poetic name,' she thought.

"_She's powerful,"_ a voice rang in her mind.

'Now I'm hearing voices,' she places her hands over her head.

'_So you can hear me and no you're not going crazy,'_ the voice giggles. '_I'll talk to you when you're ready, Hinata-chan! Anything that you want, anything at all, come to me. I'll be your guardian angel.'_

'Who are you?' Hinata was getting scared.

'_All in good time.'_

At the Royal Guard…

"So it's true we're getting a new member this Shihōin Miyurie," a woman with long white hair with right eye icy blue and the other emerald green, who was sitting on a rail with her legs outstretch. She wore a normal captain uniform minus the number in the rhombus. Her kosode was fashion like that of the crop top, which exposes her midriff and much like Matsumoto, which leaves ample breast expose. While her hakama were the low-riders of the Shinigami-world. "What do you think Kirio?"

"She hasn't been a captain for more than two years yet Yamamoto sou-taicho feels like she's ready," she smiles. "There's new girl from that Ninja world, I'm guessing you have something to do with it? Huh Akiyama Miaka"

"Moi, whatever gave you that idea?" Miaka smirked.

"You always meddler and didn't you go to that world once?"

"Yeah, I got Kage-kouhi," her voice has a hint of teasing as she leans against a pillar. "Right Kage-kouhi?"

"Miaka-kaa, Kirio knows who I am," the young girl stands next to her adoptive mother. She wore the normal Shihakushō only with her kosode was slightly different, the bottom half seemed to be wrapped bandages which stops right below her bust line."You can use my real name."

"Fine," Miaka crossed her arms and gives out a smirk. "Reki, what do you think."

Her hair was the color of ebony with a white scarf covers her eyes. Unlike other Shinigami, Reki was trained by the Royal Guard. Because of her skill and Shikai, she became the Royal Guard's errand running and voice in important meetings with the Gotei 13. Captains said that she has the most freedom since she isn't part of any division or part of the Royal Guard, despite having a servant status.

"She will do well," Reki stoic said. "The girl will face many hurdles but she will go on."

"You so cute when you become so stoic," Miaka hugged her adopted daughter.

Kirio coughed to break up the action.

"That reminds," Miaka sighed now return to her position. "I've asked Yama-jiji if I can sub a division until they get a captain."

"To watch the girl," Kirio sighed, guessing right off the bat.

"Did Reki tell you?"

"No but we were talking about her."

"Figures," Miaka pouted as she crossed her arms. "Oh, Reki, go back to see how the battle ended. Bring back the loser."

Reki bowed slightly at Miaka. She didn't mind being used like this. Ever since she could remember, the Royal Guard had done this too many times. She walked off to the Senkaimon that only opens to the world of the Ninja. With her skill, she quickly found the loser.


	2. Silent Wonderland

Hinata dreamt about being under breathable water. There were no fish around or any life for that matter. Hinata didn't know where she was or why she was there. The white nightgown that she was wearing was made out of soft cotton.

'Where am I? It's feels like I am falling somewhere. It's strange, why am I not feeling scare now. Where am I? What is this? Everything feels so warm and soft, inside I'm anxious. I'm not afraid but my heart feels cold.'

'_You are in my world,'_ it was that woman's voice. _'Open up your heart and be strong, Hinata.'_

"You know my name?" Hinata was surprise. A pair of arms wrapped around her.

'_I'm part of you Hinata,'_ the woman said. _'I've always been here; it is only now that you are opening your ears to me. Listen to me, hear my name...'_

Hinata jolted up from the dream. It felt so real, yet it was a dream. She could even feel the warmth leaving her. Placing her right hand on her chest, she tries to remember the name of the woman. When she placed her left hand at her side to only quickly bring it back up; water was everywhere. This couldn't be. There was a half of an inch of water that covered the room.

"Oh my," a voice rang. Hinata looked up to see a slender ebony hair. It was put up in an Oriental bun. A white scarf covered her eyes. A small smile brightens her face up, "you need some dry clothes, please come with me Hinata-san."

"Y-you k-k-know my name?" Hinata fidget for a while and tapping her index fingers together.

"Yes, but we need to get you out of those wet clothes."

Hinata got up from the wet futon and followed the new woman. She seemed nice enough, like Unohana-tachio. They dress the same the difference was that the new woman didn't wear the white hoari like Unohana-taicho and her kosode was a different style. They walk past others who were wearing similar clothes like Unohana-taicho minus the white hoari.

They walked up to a closet and she pulled out some clothes and led her to a new room. There was a screen, the tatami floors were clean, a traditional table sat in the middle of the room with cushions set around it. A clean futon was folded at the far left corner. The room was comforting to say at least.

"Put these on," she handed them to her. "The screen is over there; if you need me just say so."

Hinata got behind the screen and slowly pulled away the wet clothes that cling unto her like a second skin. The only thing she didn't take off was her underwear and bra. Only when she begun to look through she noticed that the woman must've put a fresh pair of underwear and gotten a new bra while she wasn't looking.

The clothing consisted of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo and white tobi socks. Hinata, of course, she replaced her wet with the new underwear and bra. Putting on the white hakama was a different story. She rarely wore one and didn't know how to tie it. A pair of hands did the job. Hinata looked up to see the woman.

"We're both women, there's nothing I haven't seen before, Hinata-san."

"Y-you're n-n-not b-blind?"

"No, I only wear this due to an order by my superiors."

The woman helped out with the black hakama and let Hinata worked with the white shitagi and black kosode. Hinata's hair was amazedly dry but it needed to be brush. The woman led her, once again, to the table.

"Sit in front of me and I will brush your hair," the woman sat down and gestured to her to do it.

Hinata did what she was told; it was the same here like when she was alive. She felt a brush and a hand smoothing out her hair.

"Did you remember your dream?" she finally asked her after a while.

A pause. The woman stopped brushing her hair.

"Sorry was it a scary dream?" she asked as if she had insulted her.

"N-no i-it w-w-wasn't. I-I-I w-was u-underwater a-and I-I w-was f-falling."

"Falling underwater?"

"I k-know. I wasn't drowning at all, i-in fact I could breath. I wasn't scared at all but I w-was very anxious and my heart was cold yet everything was very warm and soft."

"You didn't stutter as much," the woman randomly said.

"Huh?" Hinata jerked around and blush slightly.

"You didn't stutter as much while you were explaining your dream."

"I-I-I g-guess I didn't," Hinata looked straight forward letting the woman brush her hair. "T-there was a w-woman a-and she w-was going to t-t-tell me her name."

"That is your zanpakuto spirit."

"A zan-pack-to?"

"It is a soul cutting sword, created by the user and reflects their inner self."

"W-was it t-t-the same w-w-with you?" she asked nervously. Hinata could tell the woman wasn't all that happy even though she didn't see her face.

"I dreamt of shadows and of darkness. I couldn't see anything. I could only hear my own heartbeat. I was asked 'Who are you?' and 'What do you want?' I was scared of my own zanpakuto for the longest time but I got over it. When I first used my Shikai I was given my nickname and a title."

"W-what was it, I-I would l-like to know."

"Kage no Akiyama"

Hinata looked with much surprise. She turned to the woman who found her and brought her to the Fourth division. This was Kage no Akiyama! It couldn't be.

"I found you in Junrinan," she smiled at her. "You're lucky to be sent there."

Hinata gave her a very blank look.

"Junrinan is part of the West Rukongai. Souls of the departed are sent to different parts of the Rukongai. Junrinan being to most peaceful and law abiding of all districts," Reki informed her. "I was picking up some stuff for my kaa-san when we crossed paths. You seemed daze and confuse; only when I walked past you, you fainted."

"I fainted?"

"Yes, it was due to my reiastu, or spiritual pressure. Did you feel an intense hunger at any point of time?"

When Reki mention hunger, Hinata realized that she was starving. Her stomach growled with discontent. The growl must be loud enough for Reki to hear it.

"Normal souls do not feel hunger, only those souls with high reiastu will feel it," Reki said with a comforting voice. She got up and turned to her. "Wait here and I'll be back."

A few minutes pass and Hinata's hunger only grew. She felt incredible weak and her body wasn't all too happy about it. Reki finally came back with the smell of food which made Hinata's mouth water. Seven Shinigami women trail behind her, carrying none other than food. They sat the plates at the table and they giggle at the sight of her. Hinata didn't understand but the food was too tempting. Reki of course shoo them away.

"You can eat," she said while she sat across from her. Hinata pick up a pair of chopsticks but she was unsure. Her stomach didn't care, it told her to eat. "Eat anything you want."

Hinata looked at the young woman with much uncertainty but with her stomach, she got over it. She looked over the food for a while. She saw one of her favorite dishes, zenzai. Still unsure but finally her stomach won out.

"Itadakimasu," she finally said. Placing the chopsticks down and getting some zenzai and begin to eat it with much valor.

"You need to eat other then zenzai; a man can't live on bread alone."

There were more food, like rice, nikuman, kasendon and several other dishes. Hinata couldn't decide what to choice to eat next, even the sukiyaki. They all looked to good. She noticed that Reki wasn't eating anything.

"W-wh-what about you?" she finally asked.

"I've already eaten today. I had some kakiage soba before coming here."

Hinata ate some more, trying each of the dishes. Each dish she tasted even better then the last one. Of course, she stopped when her stomach was too full to add any more food. She wanted to eat some more of the tasty dishes but she couldn't. Looking at Reki, she saw that she was eating some of the food.

"Got a little hungry, I guess," she told the young Hyuga.

A small knock was heard.

"Kage no Akiyama, they are ready to see her," the meek voice said.

"Thank you Hanatarō," Reki told him. "Come, the captains want to meet you."

"B-but I-I-I," Hinata begin to speak.

"Don't worry; they just want to ask some questions. They're not going to hurt you, well not Mayuri or Kenpachi," Reki informed her. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Reki lead her out the room. The young boy, Hanatarō, was standing beside the door.

"Anything else?" Reki asked gently to the Fourth Division member.

"Oh nothing, Kage no Akiyama," he went on his way. He seemed to be afraid of her for some reason. Hinata could think of a reason why he should.

Walking to the meeting was long, quiet and quite awkward to say the least. Hinata didn't know what to say or to ask.

'_Kage no Akiyama isn't her real name,'_ the woman's voice rang.

'Of course not,' she thought back. 'What is her real name, do you know?'

'_I asked her zanpkauto but they refuse to answer me. Even the Kage-ousama didn't answer me.'_

'Who?'

'_He's one of her zanpakuto spirits.'_

'She has more than one?' Hinata asked.

'_Yes, though I don't know how many. Now I know why they call her Kage no Akiyama.'_

"We're almost there Hinata-san," Reki finally told her.

"Oh," she finally noticed that she told her something. "Domo-arigato."

"You wanted to know something," Reki stopped and turned to her. They were so near the meeting hall that Hinata didn't notice until now.

"H-hai," Hinata blinked a few times.

"I know that your zanpakuto spirit had asked mine for my name," she informed Hinata. "I'm guessing that you wanted to know. It's Reki, as in gareki. It means small stone or pebble."

'Small stone,' Hinata thought. 'Why would anyone call their daughter small stone?'

'_Why would anyone would call their daughter 'Sunny place?''_

"Hinata we're here," Reki told her. "Wait out here until I tell you otherwise."

"Hai."

Reki entered into the room. Hinata heard a few voices raised and lowered. A few hush tones and a few sneer remarks. Curiosity on what's going on, Hinata active her blood line. She saw twelve people; at least nine are in two rows, while Reki stand in front of someone very strong. There's another who was there but wasn't a Shinigami. When she tried harder she notices two others similar to him.

'_Their Arrancar,' _the woman mention to Hinata.

The one standing closer to Reki screamed in bloody murder and went into a fetal position. She deactivate when she notice that Reki was coming towards the door.

'_Don't worry; I'm here with you Hinata-chan.'_

'I still don't know your name.'

'_My name is…'_

**TBC**


	3. The name game

Chapter three: The name game.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. **

**Thanks to OverLordRaven and MyBlueBird for their reviews. And to those who fave and alert to this story. But I still need reviews, i.e. contusive criticism or how to improve, to make this story better or what you like to see done. Help me to make this story even better. Okay this is going to be a love triangle with Naruto and Hinata the third person would come later on and no I won't tell you even if you beg or bride me. You can guess who it is. Please R&R**

'…_miko,'_ the woman told her name.

"Hinata-san, the captains are ready," Reki said while she slided open the door. She did a gesture and Hinata entered.

There was so much to behold in a single moment. She saw the two arrancar standing behind the captains. One was a woman with dark skin and messy blonde hair, her breasts were large and a high collar hid her face. The other one was male with messy brown hair and gray eyes. The captains ranged from a dog-like man, to a giant whose blood thirst could be felt a mile away. A white haired kid with turquoise eyes much like the arrancar woman. Another white haired captain, must be related, gave her a gentle smile. His presences seemed calming. There was Unohana-taicho and several others. The one that scared her the most was the clown captain.

"Quite fascinating," the clown captain said. He scared her more than any S-class criminal to date. "Do you mind be a test-"

"If you are wise Kurotsuchi-taicho," Reki stated in a cold voice, "and value your life, I suggest you back off."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't want to go through what Grimmjow went through," she motion to the teal hair arrancar in the fetal position. Somehow that doesn't seem right.

Mayuri amazedly back off and head Reki's threat. True, it was an empty threat but Mayuri doesn't want to test or push her. He never did go through what Grimmjow experience but what he has gather, it's rather painful. Part of him wanted to know but the other part doesn't.

"Hyūga Hinata," the old man with the long beard finally spoke. He knew her name. "Kage no Akiyama, Unohana Retsu and Akiyama Miaka have told me some information about you."

Akiyama Miaka is that Reki's mother. No wonder why she is a Shinigami, she must have inherited her mother's powers.

"I'm sure you've been told about the Gotei 13."

"H-hai," Hinata answered she begins to nervously tap her two forefingers together. "Dono, w-why h-have I been called here?"

"Hmph," the petite captain with navy blue hair and coal eyes looked at her. "You're not from the World of the Living, you came from somewhere else. Baka."

Hinata looked down in shame. To her surprise, Reki had taken a stand in her defense. She hardly knew her and yet Reki was willing to defend her.

"She has already made contact with her zanpakuto," the captains all look at Hinata. "I'm sure that sooner or later she would be able to use Shikai."

'Shikai?' Hinata thought. 'What's Shikai?'

'_A step into the bigger world, Hinata-chan,'_ she answered.

'A s-step?'

'_Hai, just say my name along with…'_

"Hinata-san," Reki touched her shoulder. "She can become a fukutaicho within a month."

Hinata blushed slightly. Does Reki really believe that she can reach that level within a month's time? Only a few people had any faith in her. Her teammates, her sensei and Naruto all had some faith in her. A small silent tear escaped from her right eye. She covered her mouth.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-san?" Unohana-taicho asked.

Hinata shook her head no. She doesn't want to cry in front of all these people. Not now, she doesn't want to be viewed as weak or helpless. A hand touch her left should and an arm follow suit.

"Today was far too much," she heard Reki say. "Maybe tomorrow will be better."

"No," Yamamoto-sou-taicho taps his staff against the ground. "Her power level is quite high; she would be place in an advance class in the Shinigami Academy once we see what she could do."

"Oh really," a new voice rang. "I don't feel like she's meant to be there."

A new woman appeared. She had dark skin much like the female Arrancar but her hair was white with a silvery right eye and an emerald color of her left. Her outfit showed off her feminine traits quite well. Unlike most Shinigami, she opted out for the white hakama-himo. To Hinata, she seemed strange and rather voluptuous. Her hair went to her hips and made her even more of the vixen. This only made it worse with her gait that made men want her evn more.

"Akiyama-san," Yamamoto said with a booming voice. "Why are you late?"

"Sorry Yama-jiji, my daughter was busy taking care of the Ninja girl, I had to buy stuff for my potions," she responded with a coy smile. "I got side-track with a sale and then I found very good sake on sale. Sorry."

The new woman, Akiyama, turns around to see Hinata. She gave a squeal of joy at the sight of the young Hyūga. Without warning, Hinata was being press against the buxom woman. She smells like fine sake, herbs and spices. The young girl's face was being pressed by the expose cleavage.

"You're so cute," the woman expressed with delight. Letting the poor girl go, to which some of the guys wanted to be in her place, and turns around to Yamamoto. "I'll make you a deal."

The old man didn't seem all that pleased with the sound of it but he let her talk.

"If she is able to knock my daughter to one knee, she doesn't need to the Academy. Even though she hasn't formed a zanpakuto, I'll think she'll do fine."

Everyone's jaw went to the floor. Hinata knocking Reki to her knee, it was impossible. Obviously Miaka had lost her mind. There's no way that Hinata could survive any attack from the pacifist Reki.

"This is insane Miaka," the white haired captain, Ukitake-taicho, finally spoke. "She can't possible defeat Kage no Akiyama, let alone land a hit on her."

"Do you doubt her skill Ukitake-taicho," Miaka smiled at him. "I can see her strength. It just needs to be drawn out of her for you to see."

"You're up to something," Unohana-taicho chipped in. "Why would you have so much interesting in a girl you never met."

"Hitsuzen," she coyly said. "It was meant that she would be found by Kage-kouhi, at the end she was meant to be in the Royal Guard."

"Only captains are allowed to be in the Royal Guard," another captain spoke out.

"Soi Fon-taicho, I'm aware of that but isn't Kage-kouhi in the Royal Guard. She wasn't even a captain but she's a part of the Royal Guard. I want you to see her true strength while fighting Kage-kouhi."

Miaka made Hinata follow her to the First Division training grounds along with Reki. Hinata looked at Reki who took off her zanpakuto which was nothing more than a wakizashi with a black sheath and matching hilt, and hands it to Miaka. She was making this a fair fight. Since Hinata haven't formed her zanpakuto, she won't use hers. The captains finally filled out to watch the fight. A few disprove of this fight, only one the big captain with the eye patch wanted to watch it.

Hinata took the Gentle Hand stance and activated her bloodline. She wasn't really ready but if she put on a show, maybe, just maybe the let her go. Reki took the first step, her movement was too fast for a normal eye to follow but Hinata saw it. Attacking from the behind, Reki knew that she would take defense quite quickly.

She was right, Hinata pour chakra in her palm and tried to hit her. Reki quickly changed tactics. Knowing the Hyūga's infamous Byakugan, Reki made sure to avoided Hinata's attacks. Not knowing how far Hinata was in her training; all Reki cares about was not getting hit.

"Why isn't Kage no Akiyama not directly attacking?" one of the captains asked.

"To test her skills," Soi Fon huffed. "I highly doubt that this one has any."

She didn't understand why Reki just finish her off quickly. Really, Reki was more advance then this weakling. Hinata heard Soi Fon say that. Even she knew that she was weak and useless.

"Oh please," Miaka counteracted, "don't you feel it. This girl has a different power source. I can even see it pooling on her palms. Reki must know this as well that is why she is avoiding a direct attack."

To all of their amazement, other than Miaka and Reki, Hinata was able to block each of her attacks by using Reki's own energy against her. No matter if Reki was going to attack from behind or above, Hinata was able to see it and to act upon it.

'This is no use not if I want to kill her. Even if I did use Hanki* I must use Chakra which I haven't used in ages,' Reki thought. 'I can't fight her with my zanpakuto. Yet Hinata is so close to forming her own zanpakuto. All she needs is a blank sword to attach her zanpakuto spirit.'

Reki gave a slight nod to Miaka. Disappearing for a while, Miaka did bring a few blank swords; one of them was a katana with a lovely shade of deep blue sheath and hilt. It was trimmed with silver on the very top and at the very bottom. Even some of the threads in the hilt were silver. Miaka place them where the hilts stick out in the air and that Hinata can garb at least one. Both Miaka and Reki knew that Hinata would garb the one that her zanpakuto spirit favors.

'I must push her to get a blank sword,' Reki thought. 'She must be able to prove herself.'

Reaching up her sleeve, Reki pulls out some kunai. Throwing some at Hinata forcing her to go towards the empty swords, even if Reki did run out of kunai, she would have plenty of senbon. As Hinata reached towards them, Reki picked up the pace.

'_Use another attack kukuku,' _one of Reki's zanpakuto spirits told her. _'I want to see her full strength.'_

That wasn't such a bad idea. It could show the captains that Hinata doesn't need kidō practice. But which kidō would she use without killing the poor girl. Thinking over the long list of kidō, she thought the only one that would work will be Hadō Shakkahō.

"Hadō number," Reki opened up her right palm to Hinata, "31, Shakkahō."

A ball of crimson energy forms. Hinata looked shocked to say at least and highly afraid of what might happen. To Reki, she was afraid of her moving away from the swords.

'_Stand your ground,' _Hinata's zanpakuto told her. _'Attack her. Don't worry, she's well trained and can handle it.'_

Hinata took a deep breath and surprised everyone by standing her ground. A few captains wanted to stop this madness but Miaka gestured to them not to do it.

"Jūho Sōshiken," Hinata counterattacked.

Reki quickly shield herself with Reishi due the Jūho Sōshiken and Shunpo out of the area. Miaka only smiled, she knew that Hinata had it in her to attack. She only needed to be pushed slightly to do it.

Garbing some senbon, Reki pushed Hinata back towards the swords. Finally, when Hinata reached there, Reki threw twice as much senbon then before. Hinata grabbed the first sword she could reach. It was the lovely blue one that many people admired so greatly.

With little effort, Hinata successfully blocked all the senbon with the katana. It was only time would tell if the spirit accepts the katana to be housed in. A few quiet and uneasy moments later, Reki sensed the spirit accepting the katana as a new and final home. Now the question is that will Hinata be able to performed Shikai.

The only weapon Reki has now is a silver kunai. Getting it out she attacks Hinata and she blocks it. Hinata felt it was unfair that Reki didn't have her sword while she did. The feeling was quieted down by her zanpakuto.

'_She can defend herself. Now call me out to fight, show these captains that you can fight.'_

'But I'm afraid…'

'_Hinata, courage is doing something that you're afraid of. Reki knows that if you do Shikai, she would get hurt but she still fights even without her zanpakuto.'_

Hinata took a deep breath and held in her zanpakuto in a new comfortable position. Everyone knew what she's going to do. Reki felt relieved and happy at the same time yet she didn't show it.

"Surge, Izumimiko!" Hinata summoned her Shikai.

The katana turned into water. Her Byakugan was still on and she felt a high from both using Shikai and her Byakugan at the same time. Even though her chakra levels were quite low, Hinata knew that she could win this fight.

Much like her Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō, she infuses the water in the air and from her zanpakuto and her chakra to make an all new attack. Hinata decides to attack Reki's leg since the bet was to make her go to her knee.

Hinata quickly bend the water to meet her needs. She was doing it so fast that Reki, being among the fastest in the Soul Society had a hard time not trying to get hit. Reki took to the air, which was a horrible idea. The thin water whip wrapped around Reki's leg. Reki learned that she couldn't get out of the whip, since the stream of chakra was to strong. Right then, she knew has no use for that leg.

The water begins to spread over her leg. Reki let her Reishi spiked which made the water and chakra blow off of her body. Getting to the ground, Reki must rely on her right leg now. Hinata knew this very well and was willing attack the strong side to make her fall.

Hinata took a few deep breaths and created another yet thicker water whip. Reki could use Shunpo as quickly as before. Hinata's attacks kept coming even now her chakra levels are lower than before. Yet she felt like she had a lot of energy.

'_You're absorbing Reishi and chakra,' _Izumimiko told her. _'Even in the Soul Society has chakra though not a lot. Only you and Reki could do this.'_

'How could Reki absorbed chakra?' Hinata stayed focus on Reki.

'_There's more to her then meets the eye.'_

Hinata created another whip without Reki noticing and forcing it hit the back of her good leg. This made Reki fall but her knee didn't hit the ground. Making the two whips into one, Hinata force Reki to quickly move. It didn't matter where she landed, Hinata would attack. Only when Hinata made the water attached to Reki's ankle and throw her. Reki quickly stopped herself but she landed on her left knee, breaking it upon impact.

"That's enough," Miaka walks up to Hinata. "You will start training with Kage-kouhi this week. While you train, you will take a mission with me and Kage-kouhi. Maybe Miyurie, if that newbie wants to come."

MEANWHILE

Miyurie sneezed.

"Somebody is talking about me," she sighed.

"I guess so," Kirio remarked. "I'll bet its Miaka."

"From what you told me I wouldn't doubt it."

Miaka sneezed, "I guess somebody talking smack about me."

**TBC**

**NOTES:**

**Hanki: **Nullifies the opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a perfectly by Kidō of opposite speed and energy. This ability can even neutralize the opponent's movements

**Jūho Sōshiken: **Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists

**Izumimiko: **Izumi meaning fountain or spring and miko means Shrine Maiden or medium; sorceress

**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō: **Hinata's Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

**PLEASE R&R**


	4. Going Home

Chapter four: Going Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. **

**Thanks to OverLordRaven for the review and to those who fave and alert to this story. But I still need reviews, i.e. contusive criticism or how to improve, to make this story better or what you like to see done. Help me to make this story even better. And sorry for if Itachi seems OOC. This is why I need help from you readers so I can fix these kinds of mistakes. Please R&R**

It has been eight days since Hinata entered into the Soul Society. She stayed with the Royal Guard for the entire time. Learning many moves to help with her and Izumimko, Hinata has gotten closer to her zanpakuto. She even learned how to collect Reishi and chakra that surrounds her. Shunpō was easy to learn and master. Now standing on thin air was a problem. But Miyurie told her to image herself standing on a platform and within two hours, Hinata was able to stand on thin air. With Kidō wasn't much taught since no one in the Royal Guard believed that she needed it. All of them say that her ninjutsu was good enough that she doesn't need to learn Kidō.

Being told this made her kind of proud. Unlike Reki who has to practice Kidō without using the incantations. Reki could only do Kidō up to seventy on both Bakudō and Hadō without using an incantation but it generally weakens her to the point she couldn't fight or move. To Hinata, she wanted to be brave and strong like Miyurie, Reki and Miaka even a little.

"Reki," Miaka said while she lies on overstuff cushions while drinking sake.

"I've done it already," Reki told her flatly. "You shouldn't worry too much. If it was you doing it, it could never get done."

Miaka smiled while she sips her sake. It was true, Miaka would get so warped up in something she tends to forget what's the goal was. Reki on the other hand could do the job while not losing sight of the said goal.

"It should be ready by tomorrow," Reki informed her adoptive mother.

"What's ready for tomorrow?" Miyurie was curiosity on what they were talking about.

"About Hinata and yours gigai and new soul candy we've asked Urahara-san," Reki pointed out.

"What kind of soul candy?" Miyurie wasn't all too sure that she likes this.

"It would hide our gigais' with a powerful barrier even those with high spiritual power couldn't see them."

"Why do we need them?" Hinata asked while she played with her fingers. Her stuttering has long since left her after her third day of training with the older Shinigami.

"Just in case," Miaka smiled at Hinata. "We are going to Konoha."

Hinata's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe it; she was going back to her birth town. People would know that she was dead. How could she explain this?

"Don't worry," Reki places her hand on her right shoulder. Even though her words were meant to comfort they were still lack of life. "We will make up a story and all you need to do is go along with it."

"We're going to lie?" Hinata felt uncomfortable with this.

"Hinata, we are giving you a second chance of life," Miaka gave her a small hug. "Once a soul enters into the Soul Society, they cannot leave until their deaths. But you are a lucky one."

"Why me? Why am I so special?" Hinata begins to cry a bit.

"Well I'm bored and having nothing to do," Reki elbowed Miaka. "I wanted to help somebody. When I found Reki, I was selfish and wouldn't let her go. For almost a century I've felt a guilty that I didn't give her a chance. I'm hoping by doing this, it would pay off the pain I've cause towards my adoptive daughter."

"So I'm going to say good bye then we're leaving?" Hinata asked.

"It's your choice," Reki responded dryly. "Somebody else is coming with us."

"Who?"

Itachi walked in with a raised eyebrow. He knew something wasn't right. Like Hinata, he was given a chance but unlike her, he was told rather bluntly and with no planning ahead. And unlike her, he was given a choice. Indeed he wanted to go but he felt that he would only make matters worse. Maybe not with Hinata, she can cause some changes. Maybe.

"No, Itachi isn't going with us," Miaka shot that thought down. "He refused when we offered it to him."

Hinata knew who Itachi was but she doesn't remember him. All that she remembered was that he was Sasuke's older brother and he did something horrible. Reki said it was only natural for her to have minor amnesia with certain aspects of her life. Much like her, Reki doesn't remember a whole lot of her pervious life. All that Reki does remember that she came from two different clans and each blood line tries to fight for dominance.

Hinata could ponder over the two clans, maybe she never heard of them. But with that information, the two clans must really hate each other or that they don't mix well, much like oil and water. She shook her head and got to thinking who was coming with them.

"So who is this person?"

"He came just three days ago," Miaka informed. "When he came to us, he was in bad shape, so we had Reki to take him to someone who was very useful in healing and reversing damage or a severe case of being emaciated."

Hinata gave Miaka a blank look. Was this person stronger then Tsunade in being a medical-nin? If she could reverse someone of an emaciated state to a healthy one, she must be very good.

"He won't be coming with us on the same day. After a while, he would…" Reki was cut off by Miaka.

"We can create a story for him too."

"Why is he coming?"

Miaka answered this one, "I want you to get together since you guys will make a cute couple. Besides we can make up a story for him too."

Reki sighed. This meant more work for her. A, being the buffer between Miaka with the two ninjas, B, keeping tabs on the three, C, making sure Miaka doesn't explode anything, and D, making sure the said person doesn't do anything stupid.

A soft cough snapped everyone and heads turn to Itachi.

"May I speak with Reki," he requested. "Alone."

Reki lead Itachi away from her scheming adoptive mother. Miyurie and Hinata won't be much of problem but with Miaka. Her adoptive mother would try to put them together, which is something that Reki doesn't want. It isn't that she doesn't like Itachi; it's just that, well, weird to her. She's much older and he's too young. Besides thinking that gives her the creeps. When they were far enough from the group, Itachi turned to Reki.

"I would like to know."

"Know what?"

"Did she give you the chance to go back?"

"Itachi," Reki began. "When I first met Miaka-kaa, she asked me if I remembered anything in my past. She did want to give me a chance to say goodbye but I lied."

"Lied?"

Reki closed her eyes behind her white scarf, "I lied and told her I don't remember. The fact is that I remember many facts of my life even those that are a blur to me. I do remember my real kaa-san, my jiji, my uncles and cousins and where we lived. Yet I don't remember their names or faces. I can remember how I died. When I got here, it was all fresh but over time I slowly forgot."

"So that's why you gave up the chance."

"Hai, but Miaka wanted me to remember, so she gave me potions to help me. It only gave me night terrors that would last months. Is that what you needed?"

"I need you to do one last thing for me," Itachi looked at the young Shinigami.

Reki gave him a slight nod. She will do it.

A few minutes later both of them walked back to the living room. Reki would do what Itachi had asked for her. Hinata looked up at the man. It felt like she met him before in Konoha but didn't remember it. It was an odd feeling for her and she couldn't place it.

"I've got word that our gigais are ready," Miaka just off the phone.

"I will bring them," Reki gave a short bow and Shunpo off.

Miaka picked up a bottle of sake, "fine by me."

The dark-skinned woman went to the kitchen to see if there's any food ready for her to eat. Namely some ice cream cake that Reki bought for her birthday. This leaves Hinata and Itachi alone. The poor girl didn't know what to say to the missing-nin. What she observed was that he was truly from Konoha due to his hitai-ite which he still wears.

"How's my little brother?" he finally asked.

"I haven't seen him in a long time," Hinata answered truthfully. "I'm sure Naruto-kun would find him."

She hoped that he would accept this answer since it was the only thing she got.

"Just as I've feared," he didn't look at her but somehow she felt sorry for him. "Thank you Hinata."

It surprised her that he knew her name, but of course most of the Royal Guard referred her as Hinata-hime or Pearl Eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much of a help," she started to play with her fingers and looking at them while doing so. A hand covered them and a finger went under her chin. It pulled her head upward to make her face him.

"Don't be," he said.

His face was close to hers. He was so close that she could even smell him. A small pink tint dusted her cheeks. Rarely does a man of Itachi's stature get so close to her. The hand that was below her chin was now on cheek, his thumb graze across her cheek. Her mind was going a million miles per hour, was he going to kiss her or kill her?

Somehow her heart dropped when the hand went up to the top of her head. He was now towered above her. She looked like the deer-in-headlights; she knew he was laughing at her on the inside. He patted her and let her be by going to the other side of the room. Hinata felt relieved but she wasn't sure why. Was it not being killed again or was it more?

A few more silent moments Reki reentered with five gigai and four pieces of soul candy. Reki looked around the room and Hinata could tell that she wasn't happy despite Reki not showing it.

"So the gigais are here," a new voice rang. "I'll get Nagato."

The voice belongs to the silver-eyed Shinigami Shihoin Miyurie. Miyurie was kind enough even though she seems slightly bi-polar. She's upbeat and always wanted to show her wroth, unlike the impulsive, headstrong and quite passionate Miaka or the stoic Reki.

"The gigais are here," Miaka pops in, "then let's go!"

"We need to wait for Miyurie-sama and Nagato-san," Reki informed her.

"They can catch up," she chipped.

This earns her a punch from Reki, "we need to form a plan Miaka-kaa."

"Come on, do we really need a plan," Miaka got up.

"Yes we do."

"Reki-san is right," Miyurie agreed with the young woman. "We must know what we need to do."

"Plans take too much time," Miaka placed her arms behind her head.

Miyurie folded her hands in front of her, "I know and I don't like forming plans but I'm sure Reki has a few."

'Why do I always have to make the plans,' Reki thought. It really didn't bother but with two people who don't really like to plan, well Miyurie does have good ideas for plans. "We need to assess what our story is going to be."

Nagato, a 5'7 (I'm assuming he's that height), with a mess of red hair with the Rinnegan. Hinata felt like she seen those eyes before. Both the iris and the sclera are a grayish purple color and it had a ripple pattern to them. To Hinata, they look cool and distinct. To Reki all she thought was 'lucky bastard.' He wore a pair of blue jeans with a charcoal casual hoodie with a soft Persian blue tank top. Nagato did wear socks and have a pair of sneakers on hand.

Before Reki gave out a few ideas, Miaka had pushed both Hinata and Nagato both in their own gigais and pushed them into the Senkaimon.

"Wait! Miaka-kaa," Reki protested. "What are you-"

Reki didn't have time while she was pushed out along with her own gigai. She noticed that they were only five miles out from Konoha. A few moments later Miaka and Miyurie came out. Knowing that she lost, Reki got into her own gigai and gave it a few tests.

'It feels weird,' Reki thought in annoyance. Wearing blue jeans that cut off to her ankle, Reki also wore a midnight blue hoodie with fishnet shirt underneath. Her white clothe still covers her eyes. 'To be back in physical form, I wonder how much Konoha has chance when it was built.'

"This way," Miaka walked the wrong way. She was wearing a light pink; almost see through, camisole and low rider blue jeans with a cute pair of sandals. It was obvious she was wearing a black thong,

"It's over here Miaka-kaa," Reki pointed to the right direction. "Hinata, lead the way."

Hinata wore the same thing when she died. As she walked them to Konoha, she had begun to worry on what to tell them. Her thoughts slipped and wonder if everyone knew that she was dead. This scared her to her very core. What would she tell everyone?

Miyurie looked over to the girl, "don't worry, we're here for you." She wore a yellow sun dress with a pair of jeans underneath. Miyurie just looked ahead. "Just keep your chin up and don't ever look back."

She looked over at the young teenager. Hinata felt ensure that everything will worked out fine. Now all she needed to do is to look ahead and not worry so much.

Finally they reach the gates with two very surprise guards. They looked at Hinata with shock.

"Hinata-san, y-you're dead!" one guard finally spoke.

"Oh her," Miaka smiled. "We found the poor thing all alone," she pouted. "The poor thing didn't know where she was and we thought we should return her to her home."

It wasn't really lying, but Miaka just left a good chuck of the truth and left it out. Reki wanted to kill her adoptive mother and Miyurie didn't know that this was what they were going to tell them. Hinata just look away not wanted to make eye contact.

"What about him?" the other guard inquired.

"Oh we just found him and decided to bring him here," Miaka smile while having her forefinger casting upward while her hand was in a fist. It was though she was really telling the whole truth and not dropping anything.

"Who are you?" the first guard finally settled down.

"I'm Akiyama Miaka," she introduced herself; "this is my daughter Kage no Akiyama and this is Shihoin Miyurie."

Miyurie waved while Reki didn't move.

"Where are you from?"

"A place you never been and won't go until later on," Miaka coyly smiles. "Now let us pass."

"Why?" inquired the first guard. He was wondering if this was Genjustu.

Miaka felt like she hit a stomp but before she said anything Reki walked up to the guards.

"If this was really genjustu, you wouldn't know it, now will you?" Reki fought back with an icy tone. They didn't see her eyes but they can feel her hard and very heavy gaze.

"Sorry," the second guard yipped.

"You may enter," the first guard squeaked.

Miyurie sighed in relieve. She remembered when she first met Reki. At first she was afraid of her yet it changed to a sarcastic fight between them. But it is mostly all for fun and giggles.

"Smooth move Reki," Miyurie began to say. "Now I know why all guys wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're the one to talk," Reki remarked with the same tone.

"Touché," Miyurie smiled.

The rest of the villagers all looked at the new group. Nagato got closer to Reki as did Hinata. Miyurie felt the same way, wanted to be with Reki as a pillar of strength but didn't want to be look down upon by said person. Miaka didn't care.

"Who's the leader of this little town," Miaka begins to shout. "Well!"

"Miaka-chan," Miyurie said in a shaky tone. "I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Gee, you think so," Reki dryly said. "She would've said it whether or not you said anything."

"Come on, we've brought back one of your citizens. I demand to speak with him."

"Tsunade-sama is in a coma," Hinata meekly informed Miaka.

"You should've told me," Miaka sighed.

Hiashi walked up to the group. Sensing Hinata's change of mood, Reki steps between them. Not knowing why, but Reki felt that Hinata might need some help. The two other Shinigami notice Reki's position. Miaka eyed Hiashi while Miyurie was ready to stop her before she makes things worse.

"I've heard what you've done Hinata," Hiashi looked past Reki. "I would like to speak with you alone."

**TBC**


	5. Creeping Shadows

Chapter five: Creeping Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. **

**Thanks to OverLordRaven, Misery's Prescription, Blue Flame82 and ellieorchid for the reviews and to those who fave and/or alert to this story. But I still need reviews, i.e. contusive criticism or how to improve, to make this story better or what you like to see done. Help me to make this story even better. I made Hanabi and Hiashi less of a douche in this story. I'm hoping that Reki is less sueish, please tell me if she sounds more or less this time. Please R&R**

Hinata was afraid of what her father might tell her. She didn't know what's going to happen. Pacing back and forth in the living room, Miyurie watched and feared that Hinata might wear down the nice floor. To Hinata, she didn't care one bit about the floor; her mind was on what her father might do.

The house that they required was on the outskirts of town. It was nice, traditional home with four bedrooms, one of which is the master bedroom. Miaka got it in hopes that Nagato and Hinata could share a room and hopes they can produce a baby. Reki thought that's a very stupid idea.

"Calm down," Miyurie nervously told her. "I'm sure it's nothing major."

"How do you know? You don't my otou-sama like I do!"

Tears threaten to spill out of Hinata's eyes. She was truly afraid of what's going to happen. What if he disowns her, what would she do? Despite the fact that she died eight days ago didn't enter her mind. Moreover, where would she go? The Shinigami would return to the Soul Society, she could return with them. But everyone now believes that she came back to life.

"Whatever happens, we will be here for you," Miyurie smiled.

Nagato looked up at Hinata, "I hope everything works out for you."

His smile was sincere. He was really hoping that it would work out for her. After killing her, he felt ashamed that he did that. To him, she deserves a happy ending. The Shinigami were doing her a favor by giving her a second chance. As he begins to think about it, he wonders why the Shinigami brought him here or why are they being so kind to him.

"What should I do?" fear soaked every word that came out of her mouth.

"I think you should go," Miyurie told her. "Even if it's for the worse, it's better to know now."

"I really don't know if I should."

"We will be here when you come back," Miyurie hugged Hinata.

"You will," hope began to rise in Hinata.

"Even Reki-chan and Miaka-san," Miyurie pulls out of the hug.

"What if he disowns me? What do we do?"

Miyurie was happy that she was including them, "we show off you talents to him. Make him sorry that he ever doubted you."

Hinata felt that Miyurie was being serious. How it sounded was scary and evil.

"I don't know."

"He'll be sorry to ever let you go, he doesn't know what he's letting go," Miyurie said in a gentle voice.

"You really think so?"

"Of course she knows," Miaka stated. "He's a blind fool to think anything less."

Reki gave a small nod to her. She was leaning against the beam of the doorway. Hinata only notice that she was limping. Since when did Reki limp, she wasn't sure. Of course most of her body was being obscured by Miaka.

Hinata thought about it for a good hour before Miyurie agreed to follow her. Walking towards the Hyūga compound, Hinata felt her heart beat even faster. She felt like running away. Ever since she could remember, home wasn't warm or welcoming.

"I feel…"

"Don't think about it," Miyurie placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I'll be out here."

Hinata gave a small nod and enter into the compound. She walked towards her father's office. Hanabi noticed her and ran up to her older sister.

"Hinata-nee-chan!" she was so happy to see her. "I've heard what happen. How were you brought back to life?"

She didn't know what to say but something came out of her mouth, "kami must have a sense of humor I guess."

It must be being around the Shinigami. Besides it sounded good. Her answer was short and sweet. Deep down in her heart she hoped that Hanabi would accept the answer.

"Don't say that!"

This took Hinata aback. Hanabi didn't like it, how could she. Her younger sister always loved her despite being weak and shy. She guessed that it must be what younger siblings do, love their older siblings.

"How did you get back?" Neji asked her.

"I just woke up one day," Hinata told him. "Then I was pushed by Akiyama-san so I can return here."

She tore a page out of Miaka and left a good chuck out.

"You're not telling us the whole truth," Neji began to get piss off at Hinata.

She turned to face him, "I did die but I was brought back. They said I was given a second chance and that was it."

With a huff, she went to her father's office. Part of her was scared, the other was being mad at Neji. She doesn't remember ever being mad at him or having a real reason why to be mad. As she nears the door to the office, her heart beat was even faster than before. Taking a few breaths, she knocked on the door softly.

"Enter, Hinata," her father's voice rang.

She slowly opens the door and walks in. Hinata could hear her own heartbeat. Closing the door behind her, she just stood there waiting what to do next.

"Sit."

Hinata walked up to the front of his desk and sat down. She smoothed out her pants and then holds her hands together. Outside, she looked fine and calm. Inside she was a train wreck and another is coming on its way.

"I would like to speak to about being heir of this clan," he began to speak. Her heart dropped and she felt like fainting but she fought it off. "I don't know why they brought you back."

"I did defend myself from Pein," she defends herself.

"Neji said you were died, you failed."

"I did fail but Akiyama-san said the Kami wanted to give me another chance," she change the story slightly. She remembers what Izumimiko told her, courage is doing something you're afraid of doing.

"That might be true," he told her. He saw defiance in her eyes. Hiashi didn't know where she got the guts to stand up against him. He was glad he defended her against the elders. "I've made a deal with the clan elders; you are removed as the heir until further notice. But till that time you cannot live under this roof. Do you understand?"

She didn't know whether to cry or not. "Hai otou-sama, I'll understand."

"Good and you may go."

Hinata slowly got up and leave. She didn't understand why her father fought for her but he did. Somehow she felt grateful that he did. If she could prove herself then she can return home, if she wanted to. Walking out of the compound, ignoring the looks that she was getting from Hanabi and Neji, all she wanted to do get away from this place.

Miyurie was waiting for her outside like she said she would. Her smile dropped when she saw Hinata. The older Shinigami walks up to her and gave her a small hug.

"I'm guess it wasn't that bad. But you know what?" Miyurie push Hinata's chin up with her index finger, "just be glad it isn't worse."

They both walk in silence, not wanted to talk. Yet it was the most deafen to both of them. Miyurie knew somehow that Hinata wasn't expelled from the clan entirely so it wasn't a bad thing, she guessed. It could mean that she could return to the clan. This gave Miyurie an idea that can help Hinata with this situation.

"Hinata," Miyurie stopped short of the house. "I have an idea to make those fools feel bad for kicking you out!"

"You do?"

"Let's make you stronger and faster. That would make them feel like a bunch of a-holes and they would be crawling to you asking for your return. What do you say?"

Hinata thought about it. Make the elders rethink about her not being worthy enough of being the clan's leader. Somehow her heart skipped a beat. She liked how that sounded somehow.

"Okay," she agreed to it.

"Great, we can start bright and early tomorrow."

Hinata didn't even notice how late it was. They enter into a house filled with a delicious smell. Following it, they found that Reki has made dinner for them. It was rather untouched and ready to be eaten. Nagato was waiting for them at the table. It was only time that Hinata notice that Reki's right leg was missing. Well, only the knee below was missing.

Reki walked over with the help of a cane. She sat down; tired that she did this without her prosthesis. The two find their seats and waited for Miaka to come.

"Your leg," Hinata began to speak.

"I've lost it about seventy years ago," Reki told her. "I wasn't paying much attention and a hollow ripped it off."

"Why did you take it off if you know you'll get tired?" Miyurie asked.

"It itches," Reki sighed. Even in her gigai, Urahara gave her prosthesis. She never asked why but what she got from him was that the body must reflect the soul or else, she couldn't get out. So she got prosthesis for her leg.

"So where's Miaka-san?" Miyurie finally asked.

"I'm here," Miaka told her. She enters into the kitchen. "I was working on a love potion for you two," she looks at Nagato and Hinata.

Nagato didn't want to fall in love with Hinata. But he learned that he does have some feelings for her. It could be that he could fall in love with her. Nagato didn't want to but he knew for certain that it could happen. It wasn't fair since he knew that Hinata was in love with Naruto.

They ate, a few jokes and a few laughs. After it was done, Reki got up, with much difficulty, to clean the kitchen. She wasn't use to having a single leg, even after seventy years. This was due to her prosthesis that Urahara made for her. The leg consumes her reishi to produce a perfect replica of her missing limb.

"I'll do it peg-leg," Miyurie joked with her. "Don't worry about."

"It isn't you that I'm worried about," Reki stated flatly.

"Fine, sit down and do nothing."

Reki return to her set. After much struggle to get up only to sit back down. Miyurie felt sorry for Reki. Being raised by Miaka, well sorta, not really but still, the stories she heard.

Hinata decided that she should help out. She picked up the plates and takes them over to Miyurie.

"It was true," Miyurie whispered. "I've been told how she lost her leg to a hollow. Though it was mostly Miaka's fault, or so what Kirio-san had told me. According to her, Miaka pushed Reki into Hueco Mundo once the nightmares stopped. She was attacked by many hollows and was force to use her Shikai. When she returned, her right leg was missing and her zanpakuto torments her even more."

"Oh."

"Miaka wanted to do the same with you but Reki interfered. Don't blame her," Miyurie looked at Hinata, "Miaka was wants the best though she doesn't really think things through well enough."

"Okay," Hinata gave her a small smile.

"I'm going to bed," Reki told them.

As she was getting up, Nagato got up and tried to help her. She gave him a look and he back off. She was stubborn and didn't like asking for help. Miaka didn't do anything since she passed out from too much sake.

Reki really hated going to bed. True she no longer fears her zanpakuto but that doesn't mean that she gets scared. She would be sharing a room with her mother. Though Miaka would be sleeping on the couch, it only means she would sleep alone again. She never let anyone know but she hates being alone.

Getting ready for bed was slow and hard. Once Reki finished and take off her clothe from her eyes, she lays down on the lone futon. Her eyes felt too heavy to keep open. After awhile, she felt the presence of her zanpakuto. She could feel their grasp on her. Reki knows why they're here and she couldn't persuade them to drop it.

_'Who are you?' _one asked

_'What do you want?' _five more asked.

It was the same thing. She could never answer them, if she did, it would be the wrong answer.

'I don't know,' she answered. 'I guess I'll never know.'

_'NO! Answer us Reki,'_ they all clamored. _'WHO are you? WHAT do you want?'_

She curled up in the ball. 'I DON'T KNOW! I FREAKING DON'T KNOW!'

_'YOU DO KNOW!' _one yelled at her.

_'YOU REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT!' _three others pointed out.

_'WHO ARE YOU?'_

_'WHAT DO YOU WANT?'_

'I told you I don't know!' she told them. It was true, she doesn't know. Tears stream down her shut eyes.

_'You just don't know it yet,' _Kage-ousame gently told her. _'Just accept it.'_

Reki opened her eyes. There was nothing there. Like always, she rarely sees her zanpakuto's true form. They leave before she sees them. This was their nightly routine, her zanpakuto questions her and she says she doesn't know. Reki knew she could never tap into her zanpakuto full potential till she answers those questions.

Closing her eyes again, she drifted off to sleep. She could hear her zanpakuto still whispering to her the questions in her ear. It only stops when sleep takes over. It will start over again the next night.

**TBC**


	6. Paths we take

Chapter Six: Paths we choice.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. **

**Thanks to Misery's Prescription, ellieorchid for the reviews and to those who fave and/or alert to this story. But I still need reviews, i.e. contusive criticism or how to improve, to make this story better or what you like to see done. Help me to make this story even better. Over a thousand hits still need reviews. And sorry for the long wait, my brain couldn't think of anything and I've been spread out too far. Please R&R**

She has made up her mind; she'll be going with the other Konoha 11. Hinata haven't told the other Shinigami yet, but she will tell them soon enough. To her, she felt like it was part of her job. Since all of Konoha thought she was alive, it was only reasonable she'll go with the others.

Looking at Miyurie, Hinata knows that she would accept the news a lot easier then the others. Taking a deep breath, Hinata walked up to her. She has been her teacher for the most part and they have created a special bond.

"Miyurie-sensei," Hinata got her attention. Miyurie looks over at pale-eyed kunoichi, waiting for her to finish. "I'm going with the others to stop Sasuke," she blurted out.

"I guess you're not the only one," Miyurie sighed. Hinata looked up at her. "Reki is going with Nagato back to Amegakure. He seems to trust her more. Miaka-chan and I will be staying here in the meantime. We need to watch out for hollows."

"So you're not angry or going to stop me?" Hinata blinked a few times, not sure if this was a trick or not.

"Hinata, you're like a little sister to me. I don't want you to go but if I did that it would be unfair for your friends," Miyurie smiled at her. "Besides, you need to kick butt!"

Hinata blinked a few times, "I do?"

"D*** straight you need to kick butt," Miyurie begins to get into it. "You need to find this Sasuke and kick his butt so hard that his grandchildren would inherit the pain! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"H-hai," Hinata was very unsure and very scared.

"Good, because someone needs to teach that boy a lesson or two," Miyurie crossed her arms. She learned about Sasuke via Hinata but mostly from Itachi who'd talked about his little brother.

A knock interrupted them. Reki was the first to get the door. Her voice didn't raise or lowered. There was no indication on who was at the door. All that they heard was come in from Reki. Obviously it was somebody that she didn't think pose a great threat to her or to the others. Two pairs of footsteps echoed through out the house.

Reki appeared in the door way, "Hiashi is here to see Hinata."

'Since when did Reki-san start calling my father by his name without any formalities?' Hinata thought.

"Hinata," Hiashi sits in front of her. "I heard from Neji that you're going."

"Hai otu-sama," Hinata conformed.

Miyurie didn't know what to do. She felt nervous around Hiashi. She just looked between the two Hyūga, not knowing what to do or to say.

"I want to go," she told her father truthfully. "I want to prove myself."

"I don't want you to go."

"Otu-sama," she looked at her father. She lightly touched his hand, "I know it's dangerous but that's a life of a ninja."

"Why?"

"I don't know but it feels like I suppose to go," she smiles at him. "I have others to look out for me. Even if I don't fight, at least I can help."

That doesn't what she felt. Even with her training, she still feels like a burden and only will get in the way.

"Don't joke," he told her. "You can barely fight against an S-rank criminal."

"She will be useful," Miyurie couldn't take it anymore. "Someone once told me that the wallflowers are the ones to be feared. They would surprise you in many other ways. Besides she'll make a great spy."

Miyurie's voice quivered, she wasn't all too sure about what she said. While she said it she couldn't believe her ears. Miyurie never had been this brave since she told Toshiro that she would be a strong Shinigami and she would prove it to him. Reki just stared at her throw her clothe. She was about to say something but Miyurie seemed to steal the words out of her mouth.

"How dare you…"

"She is right you know," Reki spoke up. "The wallflowers seem to be the better spies. But that doesn't mean Hinata can't fight. She could stand her ground if need be."

He whips his head around to see the ebony-haired woman to his left. Something wasn't right with her. Her own aura seemed too old for the body. The woman's chakra system seemed to be older. It doesn't settle with him. The silvered-eyed woman was the same.

"Otu-sama, is something wrong?"

He turns to his daughter, "no nothings wrong."

Hiashi was raised to be polite but he could be blunt when the time calls for it.

"We've got the idea that our chakra system is different," Reki told him.

"What do you think that?" he didn't even look at her.

"Just a hunch," Reki responded.

"Akiyama," Miyurie slyly told her, "I didn't know you have hunches. You, the all knowing, never say that. Are you sure your our little Kage no Akiyama?"

"Y…"

"Otu-sama," Hinata finally stopped them before it gets into another sarcastic fight. "I'll have Neji with me and the others."

Hiashi looks at his daughter one more time. He sighed. This argument is over. Reki looked at him with an intense stare. Hiashi looked at Miyurie and then at Reki. They have brought Hinata back safely. She might have been convinced by them to go but that's unlikely. In his heart he knew that she made this discussion on her own.

"If you come back, I would like to talk with you," he told her.

He got up and left. Reki's body language told him that she would show him out but he bluntly refused. Hiashi didn't like her out of all three women. Out of the three women, he trusted the slivered-eye woman.

When he got home, he was greeted by Hanabi.

"Is she really going?" she asked him.

"Hai. It's getting late, go to bed."

"Hai otu-sama," Hanabi quickly got ready for bed.

Hanabi was worried about her older sister. She wasn't the strongest and she doesn't like fighting. She doesn't understand why Hinata was going with the others. It doesn't sound like her. She was curled up on her bed; her mind goes over it again. Hanabi couldn't get rid of the feeling that Hinata wasn't telling the whole truth. She wanted to get to the bottom of this and she'll get to it.

Early the next day, Hinata rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The sun wasn't up to scare away the night yet. Hinata looked out her window to be greeted by the twinkling of stars. When she was little she thought that her mother was a star that smiles at her at night. Oh how wrong she was. Part of her wished that she would've stayed longer so she could find her beloved mother.

Prying herself away from the stars, she went to the kitchen to be greeted by Miyurie. She smiled at the young Hyūga. Hinata looked around to see a plate waiting for her. It was miso soup, an omelet, some toast and some rice.

"I was going to get you but I'm glad I waited."

"Where are…"

"Nagato and Reki left a few moments ago. Nagato wished you the best of luck."

'That's sweet of him,' she thought.

"Eat up," Miyurie told her. "You need the energy to beat the living day lights out of Sasuke."

"I know," she chews on a toast, "he needs a butt kicking."

She was still tired and her mind wasn't completely clear.

"True," Miyurie laughed. "So true," sighs. "I'm like you; I'm not a true morning person."

Hinata just chews on her toast.

"Reki is a true morning person. I'll guess that it is because she is such a light sleeper."

"She is?"

"I think so, if you live with Miaka-san as long as she has. You will be as paranoid and a very light sleeper liked Reki," Miyurie joked.

"I guess so," Hinata was surprised that she giggled with her.

"Like you will wake up in Hueco Mundo," she teased Hinata.

"Really?"

"Oh I'm joking. Besides, Reki would know what Miaka-san is up too," Miyurie informed her. "After all, she's 'the all knowing.'"

"What do you mean?"

"Reki told me that she doesn't know a lot things or not being update all the time. But she did tell me she knows what needs to be done. Being with a person who forgets what her original mission or gets carry away does that to you."

"Oh," Hinata puts down her toast. She looks up at the clock and notices the time. "I'm going to be late."

"Then hurry up," Miyurie got up. "I'll pack some things for you. Just eat!"

Miyurie made sure that Hinata had a good amount of Soul Candy, mostly with the new stuff that Urahara gave them. She packed some female stuff and extra clothes, medical supply and a glove with the skull symbol. This would help if she meets up with a reluctant soul.

"Here's your stuff Hinata-chan!" Miyurie runs towards the girl and handed her the bag.

"Arigatou," Hinata smiled. She wasn't dress yet.

She made her way to her assigned room and quickly got dress. Hinata hurried to the door not forgetting her bag. But before she left, someone touch her shoulder.

"Don't forget this," Miyurie handed her a Soul Phone. "Don't worry, it doesn't make a sound. It will vibrate when a hollow appears or when Reki or I text you."

Hinata looked at the phone then at Miyurie.

"We were going to use Hell Butterflies but if Yamamoto knew what we were doing, he would have a fit. Mostly Miaka-san would place the blame on Reki of course."

"Why?"

"No clue, now GO!" Miyurie pushed Hinata out the door.

Hinata quickly put the Soul Phone deep in her bag. She didn't want anyone to find it yet. Walking to the gate that the rest of the Konoha 11, she realize that she was quite early since Neji, Tenten and Shino were there.

"Hinata, how are you?" Tenten asked.

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Hinata-sama, are you sure you want to go?" Neji asked.

"Hai Neji-onii-sama," she smiled at him. "I want to go."

"I'm glad," Shino told her. "I have faith that you do well."

"Arigatou Shino-kun," Hinata turned to him. "Ano, who else is coming with us," she fidgets with her index fingers

"Team ten," Neji informed her. "The rest are after Sasuke."

Hinata nod, they have to wait for awhile.

Later in the Soul Soceity.

Toshiro was working at his desk.

"Tachio," Rangiku came in while slightly drunk. "Where's Miyurie-chan?"

Toshiro has grown taller, somewhat.

"She went on a mission with Akiyama Miaka and Kage no Akiyama," Toshiro said with a clench jaw. He really hates when she gets drunk, even a little. "And don't drink when on duty!"

"But taicho," she pouted, "I took off two hours ago. I wanted to plan a real fancy date for you and Miyurie-chan!"

The last date that she planned for them was a honeymoon suite that you often seen in Vegas, the cheesy kind. What ever went through Rangiku's mind happened when she was drunk most likely. He sighed. Despite all the mushy stuff Rangiku tries on both him and Miyurie, he felt happy that she wanted them to work. Though how she does it isn't what he wanted. Miyurie just thinks it's slightly amusing.

"Well get back to work," he ordered her. "I hate doing your paperwork."

"But taicho~ I'm planning your dream date with Miyurie-chan," she pouted again.

"Fine but do your paperwork while thinking of ideas," he firmly told his fuku-taichō.

At the eleven barracks a different scene was unfolding. Kenpachi just finish putting the last bell on, he really need help with it. Walking out, he was greeted by Yachiru, the little pink haired ball of energy. She got to her favorite shoulder and smiled.

"Ken-chan! Where's Aki-Aki?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he almost barked at her.

He could never be or stay mad at her. She has been like a daughter to him. It pains him to see her without a mother or a mother-figure in her life. Since he first met Reki all those years ago and heard the incident with Aizen all those years ago he felt something. Like a connection or something like that. Since the first meeting, he tried to persuade her to be with him.

She gave a flat out no but that didn't stop him. Only when he saw her in a fight with a low ranking Shinigami did that spur him on. Something about her that makes him so, so, he can't describe it but it's there. It was clear to everyone that she doesn't really love him but like her saying no to him, it didn't prevent him. It just spurs him on to show Reki that he's the only one for her.

"Ken-chan, I want Aki-Aki to be my kaa-chan," Yachiru told him. She loved her like there's no tomorrow.

While on the road to Amegakure, Reki sighed. She is aware of Kenpachi's feelings towards her. It is unwanted and something about him just ticks her off.

"Is something wrong Reki-san?" Nagato asked.

"Nothing," she flatly told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she sighed. Reki didn't want to talk about it.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure why not."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Reki stopped in her tracks. She looked at him. He in turn looked at her clothe-covered eyes.

"I was once in love and have somebody who worships the ground I walk on. Why?"

"I just wanted to know what to look for."

"Hinata," was all she said.

"How…"

"What I gathered. I know the looks of falling and being in love."

Nagato looked away from her gaze.

"She's young."

"I know and she's in love with somebody else."

"If you want her to fall in love with you don't ask Miaka," she coldly warned him. "Nothing down that path will end with happiness. Just be there for her and let her know that you'll be there for her."

"What are you saying?"

"What do you think?" she answers back. "Now which path leads to your village."

**TBC**


	7. Flash Goddess

Chapter Seven: Flash Goddess

(If you know what I mean)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Contains some spoils.**

Hinata felt the air going through her hair. She rather liked how the wind pulls at her hair a bit. To her, she never felt so alive when she runs this fast. The blood rushes through her veins and her heartbeats throb in her ears. Her nose burns when she inhales. There is nothing like this.

"Hinata-sama, slow down!" her older cousin plead with her. This was a first for him. She stopped so they can catch up with her. Hinata didn't even notice how fast she was going.

"Gomen-nasai," she replies.

"You've gotten faster," Shino informed her.

"I have?" Hinata didn't understand why she has gotten faster. True she had learned how to use Shunpō and some Hohō thanks to Miyurie and her sister, the famous Shunshin, Yoruichi; she didn't expect to be faster in her gigai. "I didn't notice."

"So you don't know how you got so fast?" Tenten asked.

"Not really," she said truthfully. She couldn't have done Shunpō, she was in a gigai.

"_You've used the training you had to make you go faster,"_ Izumimako told her. Hinata was confused. _"You gathered Chakra beneath your feet to use Shunpō."_

'But I was running,' she told her zanpakuto. 'I can't use Shunpō in my gigai.'

"_No, you were. Shunpō is how fast one goes to point A to point B with the fewer amounts of steps with the use of Reishi. You were using Chakra to do a weak version of Shunpō."_

'So I was using it,' she thought.

"Hinata-sama," Neji snapped her out of it.

"Sorry Neji-nii-sama," she gave an apologetic smile. "I was trying to figure out why I was going so fast."

Neji soften a bit. This was his younger cousin. He wonders if she has gotten stronger when she was brought back from death. The day that she died was the saddest day of his life. Neji made a promise that he would avenge her death. But Naruto did that already. Now, she's back, stronger, maybe. She seemed to be more self-assured then before. Whatever happened, he guessed it was for the best.

"Neji-nii-sama," it was Hinata's turn to snapped him out. "Is something wrong?"

"No Hinata-sama," he told her. He still hates that she's compassionate. To him, it's still a flaw but part of him was happy that she is. It lets him know that whatever happens, she would be there to comfort him. "Everything is alright."

"Good," Hinata smiled, "because we need to hurry up if we need of find Sasuke."

Ino smiles at the once shy heiress. She has gained something through her death.

"So, Hinata-chan, what is it like to be dead?" Ino asked as they rushed to Sasuke.

"Weird," she told truthfully. "I can't really explain other then that."

"Do you see what's on the other side?" Ino wanted some closer before they killed Sasuke.

In her heart she hopes to go to the same place that Hinata went to. Hinata thought back a bit.

**Flashback**

"_I found you in Junrinan," Reki smiled at her. "You're lucky to be sent there."_

**End Flashback**

"I only saw part of it and I wasn't there for a long time," Hinata told her the truth. She saw part of the Soul Society and she didn't stay long thanks to the Royal Guard.

"Was it nice?" Ino inquired even deeper.

"I guess so, it's nothing like here," Hinata smiled at her. "The people are nice there."

She was of course referring to Unohana-taichō and the Royal Guard. Not being in Junrinan for long to meet anyone, Hinata didn't know if they were nice or not. But again, Reki did say it was the most law abiding of all of the districts.

"I know that Sasuke will be sent there," Hinata wasn't too sure about that but part of her knew that he will be sent.

"I hope so too," Ino whispered. Ino didn't want to kill Sasuke since she still loves him. But if Hinata said the afterlife was nice, she guess it that he'll be going there. She really hoped so.

Hinata, on the other hand, is hoping that Sasuke won't turn into a Hollow once he dies. She really doesn't want to face that. Not being strong enough, Hinata couldn't face that kind of power. True, she won't know the strength level of Sasuke when he does turn into a Hollow. If she does defeat him in his Hollow form, then he won't have a happy ending.

**Flashback**

"_When Plus turns into a Hollow, they normally attack love ones first," Miyurie explained it too her. "Your zanpakuto cleans their sins that they commit as a Hollow."_

"_What about sins while the person was alive?" Hinata had a guess but wasn't sure._

"_They are sent to Hell."_

**End Flashback**

Hinata felt sick to her stomach. If Sasuke does turn into a Hollow, she would be force to send him to Hell. She doesn't know much about Sasuke but the one thing she doesn't want to do is to send him to Hell. It was her way of saving him. Hinata doesn't care if they knew; it will be an unsung good deed. Somethingshe rather likes.

A few more hours and Hinata begins to feel tired.

"How far?" Lee asked.

Hinata active her Byakugan and search for any signs of Sasuke or Naruto.

"I see Naruto about seven kilometers," she said, "and Sasuke about nine kilometers."

They stop at a small town. She deactivates her Byakugan. They were walking through the town with Hinata as lead. Not knowing how that happened, Hinata just led them to where she saw Naruto and Sasuke. Today is the day that she proves herself to the others. They walked pass an inn where Yamato saw them.

Yamato thought it would be wise to wake up Naruto. He overheard that Hinata was brought back to life. Naruto was crushed at his friend's death. If he sees her, then maybe she can convince him to return to Konoha. He went to the boy's bed and realized that it was a Shadow Clone.

He quickly went out to inform the teens on what's going on. Yamato wanted to tell Hinata to help him out with Naruto. Going out just in time to stop them, Yamato approached them as calmly as possible.

"Yamato-taichō," Shino greeted. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I was told by Kakashi-senpai to bring Naruto back home."

'He escaped didn't he?' Hinata thought. It didn't surprise her that he did escape from Yamato.

"That baka escaped!" Ino almost screamed.

Yamato felt ashamed that he failed, "yes he did. I want Hinata to convince him to return to Konoha to rest up for the next fight."

"M-me?" Hinata pointed to herself. How could she convince Naruto to return to Konoha.

"He would listen to you," Yamato was sure that she could get through him, somehow.

They all agreed. Hinata would talk to Naruto while they face Sasuke. Hinata found herself following the others. She made sure she wasn't going too fast. Something wasn't right here, she could feel it. Other then no Hollows but how the battle was going to turn out.

With her Byakugan activated, she scanned the area. Not only keeping track of Naruto and Sasuke but to see if there's any surprise attacks from Tobi or other missing-nin. The one thing she didn't suspect to see was a black cat coming towards them at an incredible rate. That means only one thing, Yoruichi. Hinata was sure that no one could see her since she is a spiritual entity.

"You see that Hinata-sama," Neji informed her. She looked at him with surprise. "It must be a summon neko."

Hinata felt her heart dropped, if he could see Yoruichi, then he could she her out of her gigai.

"A summon neko?" Shikamaru questioned. "Whose does it belong to?"

'Yoruichi-san,' she thought. 'Why are you here?'

Yoruichi finally catches up with them. Keeping pace with Hinata since there something that she must informed her.

"You're fast," Yoruichi said to Hinata.

"It talked!" Lee looked at Yoruichi only to smash into a tree.

"You should really look where you're going," Yoruichi told him as she passed him by.

"Yoruichi-san, why are you here?"

"Here to visit my little sister, why else?"

"But she's at Konoha," Hinata told her.

"She told me that you went with some others to stop a guy," Yoruichi responded. "I want to see how you improved since I last saw you."

That gave the others a big clue.

"What last time?" Neji demanded as he stopped right in front of Yoruichi.

"Hmm," Yoruichi stopped.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Yoruichi-san was with Miyurie-san, Neji-nii-sama," Hinata finally spoke on Yoruichi's behalf. "I learned some moves from them and…"

"He taught you some moves!" Ino nearly yelled. "How can a cat train you?"

"Well…"

"It's nothing," Yoruichi told them. "Shouldn't we keep going?"

They agreed to move on. All but Hinata and Yoruichi pondered how a male cat can teach a kunoichi anything. When they reach to the sleeping bodies of their friends, they stopped and tried to wake them up.

"Lee, Lee," Tenten shook him. "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes Tenten."

"Where's Sasuke?" Neji demanded.

"About one km about two o'clock," Lee said sleepily.

'I could've told them,' Hinata thought. "Naruto should be there by now."

"Let's go," Yamato told them.

When they got there, they saw Kakashi and Sasuke in a stance. They were both using Chidori but they stop short. Like something prevented them from attacking each other. It was quite visible since the lighting and chakra was going out and up, almost shielding something inside.

Yoruichi realize that it must be Reki since she got the message to come to her position. Reki must have saw them or felt the battle and decided to intervene in someway. She wasn't in her gigai since no one has notice her. Not even the orange mask man standing a few dozen feet away.

Reki was forced to use Shunpō and used the Chakra to hide herself. It was quite easy. She just lowered her own Reishi levels but at the same time she pours the Reishi to her feet. While at the same time, she made sure the Chakra and lighting goes around her, this gives it an oblong shape.

Naruto wasn't too far off with Sakura and a red head. He was shock to this and almost couldn't move. He felt something stop them in mid-attack but he couldn't see it or know what it was. Madara felt it too but he doesn't know what or who was behind it. He couldn't see the Chakra signature of the culprit.

"You know it's a good idea to attack," Yoruichi remind them.

Naruto didn't see the guy who said it but he agreed with him. He prepares a Wind Release Rasengan, but to Yoruichi it wasn't fast enough. She could tell that Reki couldn't keep up with the increase power of Chakra. Others who can't sense Reki didn't understand why Kakashi and Sasuke don't simple move. Even Hinata didn't understand why they can't move.

'She's using the right amount of Reishi to keep them still,' Yoruichi observed. 'But it's being a great strain on her, if the boy doesn't attack soon; he won't have a target to hit.'

Reki was aware of this, her own Reishi reverses are quickly being depleting. Soon she must move if she needs to have enough to go back to her gigai in one piece without being notice by the others.

Finally she felt something coming. She quickly releases Kakashi but held Sasuke with what little Reishi she had. With her back to Naruto, she looks over her shoulder to see what the boy was about to do. But Madara foiled the plan. He used an unnamed attack on Sasuke just before Naruto had a chance. It didn't hurt him per se, it just left him unconscious but it did force Reki to move; thus giving Madara the chance to teleport Sasuke away to safety and to attack Naruto directly at the same time. This made him hit the ground hard.

'Bloody,' Reki force herself to land hard on her right leg. 'Why didn't I see that one coming?'

Naruto quickly moved out of the way, avoiding the attack. But he missed his chance to hit Madara with the Rasengan. Madara moved away and look at the people who came. He still couldn't find the source that made halted Kakashi and Sasuke's attack as of yet. But soon he will find it. Naruto sat up and shook off some dust.

Yoruichi and Reki made a slight eye contact and Reki Shunpō back to her gigai. Sighing, she went to the pink-haired girl and red-head girl. Looking at both but landing her gazed at the red-head, she could heal her with ease.

"Your healing abilities are good," Yoruichi didn't move her head, "but the girl is still in the danger zone."

Sakura didn't answer her. She still consumed on what Sasuke was going to do to her. He was going to kill her and if it wasn't for Kakashi, she would've died. No, he isn't the same, he needs to die.

"Sakura," Kakashi walks up to her. "I think you need to let someone else heal her."

"No!" Sakura tries to keep the tears from spilling. "I can still do this."

"No you can't," Kakashi pulls her back. "I thought you could do this but now…"

"I can heal her," Yoruchi told him.

Kakashi looks at the cat with great suspicion. How could HE heal her?

"It isn't much feat once I revert back to my original form. Healing her would be child's play," Yoruichi told him as if it was nothing.

"Ah yeah your original form," Naruto said without thinking. Pause. "Original…form? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Yoruichi was going to have some fun. If he's anything like Ichigo, this would bring her many hours of entertainment. She moved away a bit from Sakura and Karin, making sure that everyone could see. Slowly she begins to chance from her cat form to her human form. Once the transformation was completed, everyone, minus Hinata, was surprised.

All Hinata could think at that moment is that, 'thank Kami, Kiba is still asleep.'

It took Hinata a while to realize that Yoruichi was butt naked. The guys, but Kakashi had their jaws to the ground.

"You're a…a…a woman?" Naruto finally pulled words out of his mouth.

"No surprise," Yoruichi crossed her arms around. "Most people are surprised cause of the voice I used in my cat form. No matter," she walks up to him and squats. "I will heal the girl with ease."

Naruto's face turned beet red due to the close up that he had with Yoruichi. True he has seen naked women before but only in pictures, never in real life. Naruto quickly moved his head and covered his nose. He didn't want her to see his nose bleed.

"Yoruichi-san?" Hinata finally spoke up. She handed her some clothes, "here you go."

"Ah, thank you Hinata-chan," she puts on the hoodie first. "I never guess that you were that shy, do you want another look?"

Naruto quickly looked at her, "hey stop making…" he quickly looks away due to a massive nose bleed.

"Come on, this is your last chance to see young firm skin," she teased him even further.

"Yoruichi-san," Hinata to the rescue again, man this must feel like to be Reki on a daily bases with Miaka. "Why did you come?"

"To see how you were doing," Yoruichi finally puts on some pants. "Miyurie-chan has told me that you will be going with the others to look for this Sasuke. Am I correct?"

"Hai," Hinata answered. 'But you already knew about it, as much as Reki. Why was Reki-san here? I wonder if Yoruichi-san knows about it.'

Yoruichi wonders why Reki was doing out of her gigai and stopping a fight. She wasn't ordered to do anything. She knows Reki too well; she won't act without being ordered. Yoruichi thinks that it could be that man at Miyurie had talked about. Sasuke's older brother and how he talked to her in private before she left. What did he told her? He has no power to order Reki around, even making request he needs to have permission to do so. Even then he would be denied.

Walking up to the red-headed girl, she knelt down and begins to heal her. Thinking more about it, Reki couldn't fulfill the request since she would be punished if she did.

"Who are you?" the red-head asked the golden eyed woman. Karin studies her. She had long purple hair and dark skin with the grace of a noble.

"I'm Shihōin Yoruichi," Yoruichi told her. "I'm known as Shunshin, the Flash Goddess."

At an unclosed location, Madara studied the body of Denzō much better. He was grateful that he did transport the body before he intervened. Sasuke just lay on a bed looking up.

"Why did you intervene?"

"You would've died and you can't take your revenge can you?" Madara hid underline mocking tone well.

"Something stopped me from killing Kakashi," he garbed a fistful of sheets. "When I find what it is, I'm going to destroy it."

Madara just listen and then asked, "what if it was a technique created by Kakashi?"

"I would've known," he spat. "I would find it."

"I'm sure it's a human being," Madara told him. 'But who is it? I couldn't see any Chakra but I know they were stop by someone. For a spilt second I felt her, I would like to see how this plays out.'

Madara begins to scheme on figuring out who it was while using Sasuke to destroy Konoha at the same time. This would be perfect.

**TBC**


	8. Izumimiko

Chapter Eight: Izumimiko

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. This is somewhat a filler chapter but not really since it sheds some light on Izumimiko and how far Hinata is in her training. **

Looking out of her window, Hinata wonders how Reki was doing. She gave a heavy sigh. It has been nearly a week since she prevented Sasuke from killing Kakashi and there's no word from her. Did she return to the Soul Society and she wasn't told about it.

"Don't worry about it," Yoruichi told her. She returned to her cat form saying it was easier to gain clues. "Kage-san must be busy with Hollows."

"How did you know I was…?"

"It's oblivious," Yoruichi stretched out her body. "Kage-san has been on more dangerous missions then this."

"Then why doesn't she say anything. Nagato has been sending any information about Sasuke."

"You must remember, Kage-kouhi takes her job seriously," Miaka takes a sip of fine sake.

"Unlike some people we know," Miyurie crossed her arms. "She would have sent word if she needed help."

"Doubt it," Miaka said below her breath but no one really heard it.

Miyurie got an idea, "hey how bout we train some more Hinata-chan."

"I already trained with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun today," Hinata looks back at the window.

"More training won't hurt," Miyurie quickly garbs Hinata's hand and went to the courtyard near the pond. "Come on, I want to see how strong you've gotten."

Neither one of them would be getting out of their gigai. To Hinata, it could be a good thing but at the same time a bad thing. She still needs to train with her zanpakutō, Izumimiko.

"Don't we need to get out of our gigai?" Hinata asked.

"Not today," Miyurie told her. "I just wanted to see how far you are in your gigai. Come on!"

Hinata knew she couldn't argue with Miyurie. Taking the gentle fist stance she gets ready to attack. Miyurie has seen how the Hyūga's technique up close and quite personal. She's prepared to feel it and how much pain it would cause her.

"_Don't fight alone,"_ Izumimiko told her. _"I'm here with you. You can use me."_

'How? I'm in my gigai,' Hinata pointed out.

"_No, you can still use me. Just do what I tell you, understand. Trust me, I'm your zanpakutō."_

Hinata closed her eyes and did some hand gestures. She still didn't understand how she could use her zanpakutō while in her gigai. But Izumimiko knew what she was talking about.

Miyurie didn't know what was going on but she felt something and so did her zanpakutō, Tora Shiko. Not understanding, she stood her ground for the worse. Somehow she knew that it was Hinata's own zanpakutō at work here. A few moments later water surrounds Hinata.

"Izumimiko," she cried out.

'Tora Shiko,' she talked to her zanpakutō spirit. 'How could she use her zanpakutō? She still in her gigai and shouldn't be able to do Shikai.'

"_It isn't a simple answer," _Tora Shiko purred. _"But I think due to her natural affinity towards water makes her able to do Shikai whilst in a gigai."_

'Meaning?'

"_To put it this way," _Tora Shiko yawns. _"Izumimiko seeps into the gigai and goes into this 'Chakra system' so that Hinata-chan could use her while no one knows any better."_

'Oh frak,' Miyurie thought.

She did her best to avoid the water. But she had trouble since the air was getting thick with water vapor.

"Hadō number one, Shō," Miyurie said. It only pushes Hinata a few feet but it didn't really stop her.

Hinata was thankful that she learned Tai Chi and bounce back quickly. The next attack Miyurie would dish out would be sent back or redirected else where. Miyurie must think fast in order to trip up Hinata.

"You know how to choose people don't you, Miaka-san," Yoruichi looks over with her eyes to the woman.

"You can say that," Miaka sips at some warm sake.

"Hadō number thirty-three," Miyurie knew that this is slightly over kill but Hinata would redirect most of it, "Sōkatsui."

Hinata uses the water in the air to block most of it, like Miyurie had hoped but she didn't expect her to redirect it back to her. Miyurie was force to duck.

"Bakudō number four, Hainawa," Miyurie smiled.

Without thinking Hinata shielded herself with water and quickly redirected to Miyuire. Unlike the other kidō, Miyurie had put a little more Reishi. It was hard for Hinata to keep the shield up since Miyurie had skill and strength on her side. But with Hinata, she had determination to win. With the Bakudō out of the way, Hinata prepares her next move.

"_Now," _Izumimiko told her.

"Eight trigrams of thirty-two palms," Hinata already active her Byakugan, she forms water on her palms. The fact was that she was too far away to actually do the attack but if what Izumimiko had told her, this will work. Hopefully.

She went to do the first move, "eight trigrams two palms."

Hinata treated this first hit as she normally would do. Somehow Miyurie felt the attack despite not being a direct hit from Hinata's hands. She didn't notice how her clothes were damp and that Hinata was using the water to transfer her chakra onto her.

"Four palms. Eight palms. Sixteen palms," Hinata continues her attack. "Thirty-two palms," she ended.

Miyurie slowly went down with a beam keeping her from falling back. She felt the Eight Trigram thirty two palms without being touch by Hinata. It has to do with her zanpakutō.

"_So you've notice,"_ Tora Shiko smirked. _"That girl and her zanpakutō are good for each other. With time she won't need to do Shikai to do the attack."_

'If that ever happens,' Miyurie smiles, 'I'll feel sorry for who ever Hinata is fighting. But I highly doubt she would stop using Izumimiko.'

"_That's true, they're getting closer."_

'Maybe next time, Miaka should help Hinata with zanpakutō training.'

In Amegakure, Nagato walks up to Reki. The blindfolded woman was sitting on her knees looking out on the city. It had stopped raining a few minutes ago.

"You can smell the rain before it comes," Nagato tries to make with the small talk with Reki many times. But it stops with one sentence.

"You haven't told me anything," Reki told him. "There's something on your mind. You keep trying with this small talk for a week now. Just tell me."

"Should I tell her?"

"Should you?"

Nagato thought about it. He gave a small nod. Now he knows what he has to do.

At the Soul Society.

"This is an outrage," Yamamoto hits his staff/zanpakutō on the ground. "Akiyama Miaka has gone too far!"

"I don't believe it," Jūshirō starched his head. "Why would Miaka do such a thing?"

The captains were talking about how Miaka not only have taken the girl back to her own world but brought Miyurie and Reki with her. They couldn't do anything since they were part of the Royal Guard.

"We can't take the girl," Retsu reminded them. "She is being trained and protected by the Royal Guard. They can do anything to her."

"Like they did with Kage and Miome," Shunsui pulls up his hat a little. "We can't do anything."

"But this is taking it too far!" Soi Fon argued. "It's illegal and you know it. I still say we should punish them and take back the girl!"

"We'll be against the Royal Guard and Kage no Akiyama," Jūshirō reminds Soi Fon. "And there's no telling what kind of damage that Kage's zanpakutō can do. Remember, no one has seen it and lived."

"Really I thought that she was given that nickname due to her zanpakutō's nature," Shunsui starches his head with his forefinger.

"That's what the Royal Guard has told us," Jūshirō commented. "With Hyūga's zanpakutō and being train by the Royal Guard, she'll be a force to be reckon with."

"Then it's final," Yamamoto spoke once again.

**TBC and please R&R**


	9. Fighting and the truth

Chapter Nine: Fighting and the truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. **

It was a normal day, if you can call it normal. Only that Hinata felt very weak after the training with Miyurie. She didn't know why but all she wanted to do is to go to bed.

A few hours after on her bed with no success in sleeping, her stomach growled at her. It was quite abnormal that she would feel like she has been fasting for days. Getting up, she felt so drained in her life.

"_Sorry," _Izumimiko gave a nervous chuckled. _"I didn't know that this would happen."_

Hinata can only groan as she made her way to the kitchen. The smell of freshly prepared food made her stomach growl even louder and her mouth water. It seems like it was taking forever to reach to the kitchen. Her legs seemed to be made out of jell-o and they refuse to take another step. They only moved since she forced them.

Making to the kitchen, she felt like she just won a major battle. Hinata gave a small smile but she was still to far away from the blasted table. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly made her way to the small round table. It only took her a minute but to her it felt like hours. Her stomach reminded her angrily that it wanted food right then and now. Sitting down on the floor, Hinata wanted to cry.

"Your awake," an all so familiar voice rang coolly. Hinata looks up to see Reki. "I was wondering when your going to wake up."

Reki seemed to be bitter but not at her. Hinata didn't notice that Reki didn't have the clothe that covered her eyes. She was too tired and hunger to care to notice. The food just smells too good that Hinata was willing to stand up again to get it. If that means to steal it from Reki, so be it.

"Here," Reki said with a stern voice. "I know that look all to well."

The way she said it sounded too cold. Hinata look at Reki, she didn't seem a day older then eighteen. Looking at the food that Reki had given her, it didn't take a more then a split second for her to drop all manners and to dig in. It was nothing more then fried rice, ginger chicken and steam vegetables. The taste was heavenly to Hinata and she couldn't get enough of it.

"Slow down," Reki sat down, "you'll choke."

Hinata almost did choke. Slowing down, Hinata begins to enjoy the food. Her stomach finally begins to get full and stops its angry plea for food.

"I've heard what happen," Reki sighed but not looking up from the report that she was writing on her cell. "I never heard someone doing that."

Hinata stop for a moment and looked at the food.

"Nobody," she said softly and quite unsure.

"Not to my knowledge no," Reki looks up with her eyes then back at her report. "If the captains hear this, they would demand that we give you to them."

'Is that a bad thing?' she thought.

"Miaka-kaa would have a field day when that happens. The Royal Guard wouldn't give you up," Reki finally raised her head. It was the first time that Hinata saw Reki's eyes. She never knew that Reki was a heterochromia. Her eyes express boredom to the extreme. Does she always look bored? Like everything doesn't cause her to have a spark of interest. "You are safe with us."

A few moments Hinata couldn't take her eyes off of Reki's eyes. Reki's right eye was a deep brown almost black while the left eye was hazel. The longer that Hinata looked at Reki, the bored look seemed to fit her. She remembers when she first met Reki and how she smiled. It must be the first time something amused her for a long time.

"It's okay," Reki finally said. "Miaka-kaa and Miyurie-san are dealing with some nearby Hollows."

"What about Nagato-san?"

"He's resting," Reki places her hands in her lap. "You should not worry."

Hinata finally drop her eyes. She picks up her chopsticks again and begins to eat.

"I'm here just in case there's a Hollow attack."

"A…Hollow…attack?" Hinata looked up again at Reki with her chopsticks just hanging on her bottom lip.

"Yes," Reki said as if it was nothing. "Since Miaka-kaa and Miyurie-san are nearby, Hollows would be attracted to their spiritual pressure. If a Hollow sniffs out somebody, other then us, I'll be here to expel it as soon as possible."

Hinata felt something drop inside of her. It scared her if she's the only one left to fight a Hollow. True, she has face a few Hollows but she was with somebody to guide her and to keep her safe.

"What if there's more then one attack?"

"Don't worry about it," Reki went back to her report with a bored tone. "I will take care of it."

"But what if you're caught up with a powerful Hollow, what's next?" Hinata almost cried.

"What do you think?"

Hinata must face a Hollow on her own for the first time. She was scared out of her wit. Part of her didn't want to face a Hollow on her own but she knew that one day it would happen. In the back of her mind Hinata wonders if this how Reki felt when she was told that someday she would face a Hollow on her own. But then again, she was push out into the World of the Hollows when she was beginning her career as a Shinigami.

"It isn't as bad as you think," Reki reinsured her. Saying it in a monotone didn't help her much. "Just remember attack from behind to cut off the head."

Reki seemed to be so cold in this subject.

"_She has fought many Hollows and seen too many things,"_ Izumimiki whispered. _"Her zanpakutō has seen enough fighting."_

Hinata finished the meal with a contented sigh. Reki looked at the empty plate; she was amazed how fast Hinata cleared it. Though she has used up to much energy and her body needed the food.

"When are they coming back?" Hinata asked out loud.

"There were a good amount of Hollows so a few more minutes," Reki commented. She seemed not interested with the whole deal.

"Oh," Hinata looks at her. "How's your knee? You landed on it pretty hard."

"It's fine, nothing I can't fix," she flatly told her. "I've gotten worse injuries then a damage knee."

"But…"

"It was my right knee I know but like I said, it was an easy fix," Reki seemed to be slightly annoyed but her bored expression remains.

Reki's cell went off.

"A Hollow," Reki pops in a Soul candy, "stay here Hinata."

Leaving Hinata by herself, Reki went to the Hollow's location. It wasn't a strong Hollow either. It was a lowest class of Hollow. The Hollow looked like a mutant hyena. Swiftly, Reki draws out her zanpakutō and slay it with a quick movement when it tried to attack her. To most people, the movement was too fast to been seen. To a trained eye, the attack was near flawless. To Reki, this was a pain.

Waiting for Reki or somebody, Hinata receive a message that a Hollow was nearby. What scared her the most wasn't that she was going to face it alone. Oh that's lest of her worries. It was near her home. She didn't care if one of the Royal Guard members scolded her, Hinata must protect her family. Getting a Soul candy, she pops it in her mouth and shunpō to her old home.

She stopped in her tracks. The Hollow was huge and looks like it crawled out of a swamp or something. This wasn't the run of the mill Hollow. Remembering what Miyurie told her once; many Hollows are not that bright and can be killed quickly. She took a deep breath but before she could do anything, she saw what it had in her hand, her little sister Hanabi.

Hinata couldn't believe it and just stood there stupid. She didn't see that Hanabi was out of her body. Only her screams broke Hinata out of her stupor. Drawing out her zanpakutō, Hinata made quick work on the arm holding Hanabi.

"Hinata-nee-chan!" Hanabi was happy to see her sister but was confuse on the clothing she was wearing. It was her sword that made her more confuse. "What are you wearing? And what's that thing?"

Seeing the chain made Hinata's heart dropped.

"It isn't disconnected," Reki informed her. "She's still alive."

"Kage-san," Hinata remembers that she was in front somebody.

"Don't worry about it," Reki made her way to them. Her body language told Hinata that she wanted to return to the house and rest. "Now finish the job."

Hinata looked at the Hollow and remembers that it almost ate her sister. Taking a deep breath, Hinata shunpō behind the thing but it reacted to her. She moved just in time when it tried to hit her. This would be harder then she thought.

She couldn't land a blow to the Hollow and vice versa. It struck her that she must used Izumimiko. But when she realized that, she was hit hard by the Hollow.

"Hinata-nee-chan!" Hanabi cried.

"Don't worry, it would take more then that to kill her," Reki told her.

Hinata got up with much pain but she can't give up yet. She must protect her family, screw what would happen to her, she mustn't let them die. Feeling a strange surge coming over her like she never felt before, Hinata pushed it aside.

The Hollow made it's way to her. Taking a stance where her zanpakutō was underneath her left hand. She was ready to kill the stupid thing on her own. Despite her father never knowing that she did this, she takes a piece of mind that he would be safe.

"Surge, Izumimiko," she cried. "Byakugan!"

She sees the odd flow of the Hollow. But she knew that she couldn't do what she did earlier. Hinata used the water to hold down the Hollow. Producing whips of water, the Hollow tried to avoid it. The whips warped around the Hollow's arms and held it in place.

"Eight Trigrams, 32 palms," Hinata got into position and attack. With the finally blow she knew that it wasn't dead yet. She thinning the water whips to thread-like ropes. Hinata used that to cut the Hollow into many pieces.

"Good job Hinata-chan!" Miyurie cheered, "Killed your first Hollow on your own."

Hinata looked up to see Miyurie and Miaka. They must've finish with the Hollows.

"YOU!" Hanabi pointed to Miaka. "You lied to me!"

"Don't worry about it," Miaka walks up to Hanabi. "You won't remember anything. Now where is that...?"

"Kaa-san," Reki held up the memory modifier which Miaka dubbed the MIB thingy.

"So, she won't remember any of this?" Hinata asked Miyurie.

"Nope, it will replace it with a fake memory," Miyurie smiled.

"Ano," Hinata looked at her. "What does Hanabi-chan mean by Miaka-san lying to her?"

"Oh that," Miyurie looked somewhat surprised. "Miaka-chan did her normal thing."

**Flashback**

"_Who are you?" Hanabi walked up to Miaka and Miyurie. She was demanding some answers. "You're not telling the whole truth and I want to know what it is. What did you do to my older sister?"_

"_Awe," Miaka said with all starry eyed. "You remind me much like Miome before she disappeared."_

_Hanabi didn't like the dark skin woman. Something was very wrong with her. Unlike her silver-eyed friend, her aura seemed to be slightly off. It wasn't dark but it wasn't right._

"_I want to know what really happen."_

"_Look chickadee," Miaka kept her smile on. "We found your darling sister and brought her back. There's nothing too it."_

"_But she died! Tell me how she was brought back to life eight days after her death!"_

"_Oh," Miaka gave a devilish grin, "oh we just went into heaven and stole her."_

"_You can't do that," Hanabi didn't believe it._

"_Fine," Miaka smirked. "You got us. I'll tell you the truth."_

_Miyurie looked stun and wanted to smack Miaka upside the head. _

"_It was my daughter, Kage-kouhi that cheated death to bring her back," Miaka told her. It was the truth, kind of. But Miyurie was hoping the girl would call Miaka's bluff._

_Hanabi looked at the dark skin woman and then at the silver-eyed woman. The silver-eyed woman didn't show anything that would raise questions._

"_How did she do that?" Hanabi questioned._

'_Sharp kid,' Miyurie thought._

"_I have no idea but she did it," Miaka said it in a way like she was telling her a big secret. "I guess she played poker or black jack. She's very good with gambling."_

**End Flashback**

"I won't believe that," Hinata almost giggled at the thought.

"Well," Miyurie rubbed the back of her head. "Miaka-chan does tend to lie or distort the truth a lot."

"I don't lie or distort the truth," Miaka surprised them.

"Sure you do," Miyurie gave her a fake smile. "I believe that when pigs begin to fly."

"Aww," Miaka pouted. "Why not?"

"Let me think," Miyurie puts her hands on her hips.

"Come on," Yourichi walks up in her cat form. "Since when did you tell the truth?"

"About five minutes ago," Miaka said in her defense.

"No, I mean the full truth and nothing but the truth," Yourichi re-informed her.

"Almost never," Reki cross her arms while leaning against a nearby tree.

"How bout telling me the whole truth," Toshiro walked up to them.

**TBC and please R&R**


	10. The Icicle captain

Chapter Ten: The Icicle captain.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. **

"Great it's Icicle," Miaka didn't seemed happy.

"Toshiro-koi," Miyurie was happy to see him

"Hmph," Reki didn't really care.

"Let's go back to the house," Hinata smiled. She knew that she's part of the reason why this captain is here. Izumimiko didn't seemed to happy. Her own zanpakutō went back to her sealed state.

"House?" Tōshirō didn't seem happy to hear that.

"Yeah Icicle," Miaka gave him a wicked grin, "have a problem with that?"

"What a pain," Reki groaned.

Tōshirō just looked at the non-blindfolded Reki. It was the first for him and even Miyurie to see her like this. Reki was aware only to Shunpo to the house by herself. She didn't like to be in the center of attention at all. Besides she isn't use to it either.

"Well," Miyurie sighed. "I guess she's right."

When they got to the house, Reki was back in her gigai with the clothe covering her eyes. Nagato was sitting at the table. He was mildly confused on what's going on. Reki did tell him that a captain appeared but didn't delved much deeper then that.

"Oh, that must be the captain you talked about," Nagato looked over towards Reki who was preparing lunch.

Did this human see him? And what's up with his eyes? They had a ripple pattern to them.

"Do you have a gigai?" Miyurie asked Tōshirō.

"I'm in it."

"That explain the staring at you Icicle," Miaka teased.

The temperature went down a few notches in the house. Tōshirō gave her a mean look. He never did like the woman due to her nature or her calling him Icicle.

"Chill," Miaka teased him more.

"At least he's 'cooler' then you Miaka-chan," Miyurie defended her boyfriend.

"Enough," Yourichi intervened. "There's a reason why he's here."

After getting in their gigai, they took their spots at the table. Hinata looked around the table. She was sitting between Nagato and Reki. Nagato didn't seem to be phase by all this. He just sat there. Maybe a little or he didn't know what to do since he was fiddling his hands under the table.

"Tōshirō-san," Reki said, "would you like anything?"

"No thank-you," he told her, his tone was slightly icy. Hinata wonders why he is like that to Reki. To her knowledge, Reki didn't do anything only to be adopted by Miaka.

"Well, it's nice to see you again," Miyurie gently places her right hand on his right shoulder. "It's been awhile since we've seen each other up close."

Miyurie seemed happy to be near Tōshirō. Hinata felt that they were close and in love with each other. She felt a pain of envy; she wanted something like that with Naruto.

"Hn," was all he said. But something told Hinata that Miyurie understood what he just said.

"So why are you here Icicle?" Miaka sips her sake.

A drop in temperature told everyone that he didn't like that. It was only the second time that Tōshirō has an ice type. At first Hinata thought Icicle was a nickname about his cold demeanor, now she understands it was due to his zanpakutō.

"I'm here because of her," he looked at her. "Yamamoto-sou-taichō isn't happy that you did this."

"Oh please," Miaka flatly stated. "What is that old fart going to do to us? He has no power over what we do. Hell, he can't even punish us for this."

'Punish?' Hinata thought. The old man couldn't do anything.

"As long as Hinata-chan is under the care of the Royal Guard, the Thirteen Court Guard has no power in our decision making," Reki sips her green tea.

"That maybe so but you are aware that what you're doing is illegal," Tōshirō chided Reki.

'Illegal," Nagato thought. He was amazed that no one had thrown him out yet. 'So what's going to happen with Hinata and me?"

"I agree," Miaka got another bottle of sake out. "The old man is in a pickle. You must remember, we have a king backing us."

"The king has no power over the Thirteen Court Guard," Tōshirō looked coldly at Miaka.

"Yes but he has the power over us," she countered. "Since Hinata is part of the Royal Guard, not only does she take orders from us but orders from the king himself."

She knew that she had Tōshirō stuck. Since the wager weather or not Hinata should go to the Royal Guard or the Thirteen Court Guard, most people forgotten about that small information.

"If the king orders her to go back to her home village to protect it on an extended stay, then she must do it," Miaka just put more icing on top.

"But since you are leading the team, all the captains know that it wasn't an order from the king," Tōshirō just burst her bubble. It was well known that Miaka would do something like this.

"What if there was no one around to help Hinata?" Miaka was getting annoyed.

"Then they would've sent Miome or Kage-san to do it," Yourichi said.

"But Miome-chan disappeared a year ago," Miaka told them all teary eyed.

'Only on the report that we gave the captains,' Reki thought.

"Hn," Tōshirō didn't believe that someone as strong as Miome could disappear like that. She was a strong fighter and something about her made the Royal Guard protective of her being.

Miyurie felt the high tension. It was so thick that someone could cut it with a dull spoon. Mostly between Miaka and Tōshirō, it might be the way how Miaka reminds him of Rangiku.

"I think I need to talk to Tōshirō in private," Miyurie finally got up. She couldn't take it anymore. "We could take a walk in the woods nearby."

Tōshirō only gave a nod to her. Getting up, he follows her out to where she wanted to go. He could get more information from Miyurie then from Miaka or Reki. Walking away, they got to a nice patch of wooded area and begin to talk. When they got out of sight of anyone, they held hands.

"You have to excuse Miaka-chan," Miyurie apologies to Tōshirō.

"What did I say about apologizing to me," a vain popped on Tōshirō's forehead.

"Sor…" Miyurie stopped herself. "Do you need information?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know, why was Hyūga-san brought back to her home village?"

Miyurie took a pause. She wasn't sure how to word it.

"I think it was guilt," Miyurie finally said.

"Guilt?"

"Hai," they stop but they didn't let go of each other hands. "I'm not sure why but Miaka-san felt guilty for a wrong she did with Kage-san a long time ago."

She couldn't tell him the whole truth but she felt like she covered it.

"What did she do?" Tōshirō raised a white eyebrow. "And why does it have to do with Hyūga-san?"

"There are too many horror stories of what Miaka did to with Kage-san but I think she's trying to do some good. I think."

"Why not do something nice to Kage-san?" another vain popped.

"Miaka-san said that if she tries to do something nice Kage-san would get suspicious towards her mother."

"There's no trust, figures," Tōshirō said.

"Sadly enough if Miaka-chan doesn't do something, Kage-san begins to suspect something," Miyurie said with a smile. She decided to change the topic. "Have you eaten yet? I know a place that serves wonderful amanattō. They even have watermelon."

Hearing his two favorite foods in one sentence, Tōshirō wanted to go crazy and jump around like a hyper Chihuahua. But he keep his cool, gave her a smile and a nod. Some amanattō and watermelon sounds good right now. He hasn't eaten yet but he could snack before he returns to the Soul Society to give his report.

Hinata walked through Konoha thinking. Why would the Thirteen Court Guard be interested in her? True, she does have the Byakugan. The Royal Guard would try everything in their power to keep her here. She smiled at that. If she stayed here then she has a chance with Naruto. She liked the idea.

'_Remember what Miyurie told you,'_ Izumimiko reminded her.

'Oh that's right,' Hinata thought back

**Flashback**

"I don't know," Hinata taps her forefingers.

"Then don't ask straight out," Miyurie told her. "I'm all for you going with this Naruto guy. So ask him if he would like to go to lunch."

"But he would think it is a date," she quickly told her.

"Did he know that you had a crush on him?"

"No."

"I did get to met him for a moment and to me he's dense. I mean really dense."

"So what should I do?"

"Well if I was you, I would ask him if he wants to go and eat somewhere and hang out. That's pretty much what a date is, hanging out and most likely getting something to eat."

"Really?" Hinata hope begins to grow. "But what if…?"

"Don't worry about it, just think the 'date' as just hanging out," Miyurie told the young ex-heiress. "Naruto would think that you're hanging out with him so why not you. If you're lucky enough, he would ask you to go out and 'hang' out some more."

**End Flashback**

Miyurie was right, if she thinks it's just her and Naruto hanging out, then it wouldn't be so bad. Hopefully, he would begin to like her like he does with Sakura. Now she is determined to find Naruto and ask him to 'hang out and grab something to eat.'

Part of her hopes that Naruto hasn't eaten yet. If he did then she must go to plan B. Ask him if he wants to get dessert. Maybe cinnamon rolls. She was so deep in thought she bumped into somebody. Looking to see who it was, her face turned deep red. To her horror she bumped into Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun!" she looked down.

"Hi Hinata-chan, what are you up to?"

"Well you see…" she taps her forefingers to together and looks up once in a while. "I was wondering if you would like to get a bite to eat with me."

She wanted to faint right then and now. It was surprising that she didn't. Yet she still feels the heat on her face. Her heart was like a caged bird trying to get free.

Naruto looked at her for a moment. He was hungry and it wasn't like she was asking him out. What the harm in getting a bite to eat with her anyway.

"Sure why not," Naruto smiled while he rubbed the back of his head. "How bout ramen?"

"Sure, why not," Hinata felt overjoyed that he agreed.

"Aren't they cute together?" Miyurie asked Tōshirō. She didn't expect him to answer.

"I hope Miaka-san doesn't have a hand in this," Tōshirō picks up his third watermelon.

"No, I do."

He looked at his girlfriend with much shock and horror.

"What? She loves him and I just told her to ask him if he wants a bite to eat."

"Still," Tōshirō finally found his voice. "Do you think it is a bright idea?"

"Well Miaka-chan wanted Hinata-chan to go to Nagato," she said between bites of her own watermelon.

"N-nagato?"

"The one with the ripple-pattern eyes, Miaka wanted them to have a baby for some odd reason. Perhaps it's because of their eyes."

"Eyes? Why would she do that?"

"Well, you've seen what Hinata-chan could do with her Byakugan."

He just looked at her.

"Oh," Miyurie gave a nervous chuckle. She explained in a low voice on what the Byakugan can do. "I haven't seen what Nagato's eyes could do but I would pass it if it can."

"So Miaka-san wanted a baby with both qualities of those two," Tōshirō sighed."If he did have a unique ability that involves with his eyes, a baby would be a powerful force to be recon with."

"Doubt that she thought this one through like all the others. Could she?" she asked herself. "Nay, its Miaka-chan we're talking about. She couldn't think of a plan to save herself."

Tōshirō begins to nibble on his watermelon, thinking on what to tell Yamamoto. If Miaka was behind all of this then what would they do? The Royal Guard would make up something to make sure that the Thirteen Court Guards don't get their hands on Hinata. Is she that important that one Royal Guard member willing to risk it all?

"Why did you come?" Tōshirō felt bitter towards Miaka. She could bring down Miyurie's career down the drawn very quickly.

"I don't know," she said looking at her watermelon. "I guess I wanted to see this place. Hinata always talking about Konoha, I felt like I wanted to see it."

"What about your career?"

"Don't worry about it," she gave him a sweet look. "Besides, a member of the Royal Guard told me to blame it on Miome."

"Didn't she disappear a year ago?"

"Yeah, about that, she didn't disappear," Miyurie told him. "She somewhere else."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I wonder if the rumors about her are true. I can't get anything from the other Royal Guard members."

**TBC and please R&R**


	11. Cinnamon Rolls and Training

Chapter Eleven: Cinnamon Rolls and Training.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. And thank you for the review, alerts and faves.**

Nagato woke up in the middle of the night. It was cold and not having a body to share warmth was needed. He remembered that the young white haired male, Toshiro was it, was asked to stay by Miyurie. Nagato realized that someone must've turn down the heat to make it freezing. Or it could be Toshiro. He knew that the young captain has an ice type zanpakutō.

He sits up and wonders who he can go to get another blanket. Miaka would be too drunk to know what he was talking about. Miyurie would be sharing a bed with Toshiro and Reki would be having another nightmare. He could stay the night with her but he wasn't sure if she would attack him or not. His mind begins to wonder to Hinata. She could tell him where the blankets are.

Getting up, Nagato flinched when his foot touched the cold wooden floors. He slowly and quietly made his way to Hinata's room. Reaching to her bedroom door, he knocked softly. He didn't wait long to hear something.

"Nagato…?" he heard her gentle voice. He smiled. Hinata made her way to the door to see the Rennigan user standing at her door.

"Do you know if we have any blankets?" he asked her.

"I don't think we have any left, gomen."

"That's alright," he raised one of his hands. "Sorry to disturb you Hinata-san."

"I-it's alright."

It was the first time he heard her shutter for a good while. He thought it was cute when she shutter but didn't voice it.

"Ano," she said making him stop. "If you're cold then we could…"

Nagato blinked a few times. She was fidgeted her index fingers. Hinata didn't really want to share a bed with Nagato. It wasn't that she didn't like him but sharing a bed with a guy she barely knew wasn't an idea she warmed to. But both of them were cold and sharing a bed with somebody was a welcome idea.

"If you don't mind…" she continued with her nervous habit. "We could share a bed tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"I mean…" Hinata stood straight up but she kept her voice low. She didn't want to wake up anyone. "We won't be having…"

"I'll understand," Nagato gave a nervous smile, "we're just going to share a bed."

"Y-yeah."

Both of them blush softly but it was too dark to let each other know.

"Your bed or mine?" he asked.

"Mine's a queen," she tapped her index fingers. "So we could use mine."

"O-okay that would work since mine's a twin," Nagato looked away with his eyes. "Space would be tight."

"Yeah, your right."

This conversation is awkward to say the least. For the both of them. They didn't really know each other very well and they didn't want to do anything stupid.

Hinata let him know it was okay to enter into her room. It was a deceit size room. Her bed was in fact a queen size with lavender sheets, pillows and covers. The smell of her room fitted her, lavender and vanilla. They got under the covers and Nagato made sure to keep his hands to himself. He would do anything to get his hands on her but he wasn't sure if he would see another day if he did.

The shared body warmth drifted him to sleep pretty quickly. Somehow, Hinata curled up close to him. His arms found themselves warped around her comfortably. Hinata slowly breathed in his scent. Despite being completely asleep, Hinata felt safe somehow.

She awoke before the sun scared away the night. Nagato was still in her bed but he wasn't holding her anymore. She slowly got up making sure that he doesn't awake. Tip-toping out the door, she was greeted by a sweet smell. Walking towards the kitchen, Hinata saw Reki baking something.

"Ohayou Hinata-san," Reki didn't move from her spot in front of the oven.

"Ohayou Reki-san," Hinata took a spot at the table.

Freshly brew coffee drifted to her nose. She has gotten use to the smell of coffee in the morning. When she was alive her father would've drank hot tea in the morning not coffee. Reki and Miyurie would drink the stuff. It was Miaka who drank an entire pot forcing Reki to make two pots on a single morning. One pot was for Miaka and the other for her and Miyurie to share between them. Hinata still haven't got the taste for the black stuff as of yet.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Cinnamon rolls," Reki told her. "I felt like making them."

"This early?"

"I made the dough last night and let them raised while you guys were asleep."

Hinata smiled. They were very kind to her. Training her to get stronger, making sure she was safe and happy. Now she didn't feel like telling them that she wanted to move in with her sensei Kurenai.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata looked up to see Reki looking at her. She didn't wear the white clothe that covers her eyes. It could be that no one is awake thus freeing her to not wear it.

"Ano," Hinata nervously tap her index fingers and looked away. "I was thinking that I should move out."

When she looked up again, she expected Reki's bored expression to change and tell her that she couldn't. To her surprise and relieve, Reki's bored expression didn't change at all. Well it did change but it wasn't the change she was expecting. It was a bored 'is that all' expression.

"You can move out when Hitsugaya-taichō leaves," it was all that Reki told her. "If you move out now, he would be suspicious and asked questions."

Hinata felt relieved to hear that. Reki felt it was time for Hinata to move out and she was happy for that. To Hinata, she felt like that Reki had faith in her and that she was strong enough not be under their wing anymore.

"Miyurie-san would feel the same way as well," Reki crossed her arms. "You've improve so much I don't think we could teach you anymore."

Hinata was surprised to hear this.

"You mean, you three will leave us."

Reki raised an eyebrow. She didn't laugh, since she wasn't Miaka or Miyurie.

"No," she said. "We stay here to make sure that you're alright."

Relieved washed over Hinata yet again. They weren't leaving after all. She gave a contented sigh. This was good news to her.

"We still need to think of a way to keep you here and not let the Soul Society getting you."

"Nani?"

"The Thirteen Court Guard still wants you in their ranks. Yet the Royal Guard wouldn't let them," Reki told her. Her bored expression didn't change at all. "We have to stay to keep them at bay. As long as we're here, they can't touch you."

"Couldn't you tell them that you station me here?" to Hinata this makes sense.

"True but we still have to stay for a good while. They could just come here and take you."

Hinata was surprised to hear this.

"Why? Why would they do that?" she cried.

"It's because of your eyes," Reki said in a matter-of-fact tone. "They almost got Hot-head Miome and me but the Royal Guard had found a loop-hole to keep us."

"A loop-hole?"

"I would explain it to you later," Reki told her.

"Ohayou," Miyurie walked in holding a pillow. She rubbed the sleep out of her eye. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were all wrinkly.

"Ohayou," Hinata greeted her with a smile.

"You're up early," Reki stated flatly.

Miyurie didn't respond. Her mind was still asleep while her body was awake. Taking a spot on a table, Miyurie put the pillow on the wood surface and place her head on the pillow. She isn't as bad as Miaka who can't even do the simple task without falling or breaking something.

"Coffee," Miyurie got up and made her way to the coffee machine.

At least she has more brain function then Miaka. She can pour coffee in a coffee cup without fail. She can even pour milk and sugar in it. Miyurie isn't a big coffee drinker but she would drink it to wake her up.

"Cinnamon rolls, Reki-chan?" Miyurie asked sleepily.

"Hai," Reki told her. "It would be ready in five minutes."

"Mmmkey," Miyurie sat back down at her spot.

After a few sips of her coffee, Miyurie seemed to be more awake and alert. Hinata never drank coffee so she never really understood the magic of it. With resolved, Hinata would drink her first cup of coffee.

Getting up, she made her way to the coffee machine. She drank from all three Shinigami and Miyurie's was close to her taste. Though it was little on the sweet side but there's nothing wrong with that. To her, it needs to be little less sweet, she thinks. Hinata got a coffee cup and pour her some. The smell reaches her nose. It was smooth and refreshing somehow. She poured some milk to meet her need. With the sugar, she kept taking sips to test the sweetness. It took her three small spoonfuls to make it perfect.

Hinata took her seat and begins to sip her coffee. She let the coffee warmed her slowly. To her, the taste of coffee is still new to her and she isn't use to it.

"So what were you two talking about?" Miyurie finally asked.

"I w-was thinking of moving in with my sensei," Hinata spoke up but her voice was unsure.

"Move when Toshirō-koi goes back. If you move out now, he would ask questions."

"That's what Reki-san told me," Hinata looked at the silvered-eye Shinigami.

"She's right," Miyurie told her. "By the way, don't tell Miaka-chan, she would have a fit."

Reki hands them each a cinnamon roll. They smelled heavenly. Hinata's mouth watered. Picking up her cinnamon roll, she took a bite. It tasted like it smelled, heavenly. She ate her cinnamon roll with much joy. Hinata wonder if she could have another.

Toshirō walked in. He woke up thanks to the smell of the cinnamon rolls. His stomach grumbled and protested on how empty it was. Taking a set next to Miyurie, Toshirō picks up a cinnamon roll and took a bite. He rarely eats cinnamon rolls but he enjoyed this one.

"Ohayou Toshorō-koi," Miyurie greeted him.

"Ohayou, Miyurie-koi," he places one of his hand over hers.

If Miaka was awake, which won't be until the crack of noon with a massive hangover, she would think this was sick and quite cliché. Of course it's seven in the morning so it won't be in another few hours. Until that time, Toshirō would be long gone.

"Ohayou, Hitsugaya-taichō," Hinata greeted him.

"Ohayou Hinata-san," he was happy that somebody showed so respect. Unlike some people, Ichigo.

"I'm leaving by ten," Toshirō informed them. "I'll give my report to Yamamoto-sou-taichō."

"How is the old man?" Reki didn't really care for the old commander.

Ever since the indecent with Aizen so many years ago, she still felt a sting when his name was said. Not only was she was blamed for the whole thing, Aizen tried to bring down Miome too. Despite it being a well known fact that Miome was away in the real world on a mission for the past six months. Yamamoto sided with Aizen and not the word of Reki or the Royal Guard. Thankfully the Thirteen Court Guard couldn't really punish her due to her status of being part of the Royal Guard. Not even the forty-six chamber could touch her. But that doesn't mean they didn't try.

"He's fine," Toshirō told her. He knew how she felt towards Yamamoto. After Aizen defected, the Royal Guard refused to help due to him blaming Reki. They said that it's their problem not the Royal Guard's.

"Well, I think we need to start on training, don't you think Hinata-chan," Miyurie didn't want a fight between two people she cared about.

Getting up, they went to the courtyard that was being use as private training grounds. Neither Hinata nor Miyuire got out of their bodies. To Toshirō this was odd.

"What should we do today?" Miyurie openly asked.

"I need to work on my Byakugan," Hinata gave it a shot.

"I think that's a great idea," Miyurie cheered. "How do we do that now?"

"Well…" Hinata tapped her index fingers. "Its part foot work."

"She has been working on Tai Chi," Reki reminded Miyurie.

Miyurie seemed to get an idea.

"Why not use some Tai Chi with your Byakugan," Miyurie exclaimed. "That way your enemies would be surprise."

Hinata nodded. She remembers that in Tai Chi, you used your opponents' energy against them. She took the Gentle Fist stance and Miyurie got ready. This gigai can take damage and it wouldn't mean much to Miyurie. But she does know it hurts.

Miyurie attacks first but Hinata redirected it and sent Miyurie back. Toshirō seemed surprised. Miyurie wasn't trying but it could be that she was testing the girl. Each attack that Miyurie dish out, the more difficult it became to Hinata. Miyurie wanted to warm up Hinata so they can really fight.

"Ohayou," Nagato greeted them. He woke up alone, in Hinata's bed. Thankfully he got up before Miaka did. "Training again."

"Hai," Reki didn't take her eyes of the fighting pair. "Sooner or later you need to train."

Nagato nearly choked on his cinnamon roll. He knew someday that he would start training. But he could understand why. Sooner or later he would have to enter into a fight.

Watching the Hinata train, Nagato couldn't be more impress on how much she improved with Miyurie and with normal training she had with her team. Only twice did she train with Reki. The limited training time with Reki was due to the fact that she had a different style but mostly she wasn't teacher material. For some strange reason, Miyurie was the better teacher.

Miyurie hit the tree hard. But she wasn't down for the count.

"You've been adding twice the amount of energy when you send my own back," Miyurie smiled. "But I want to know, is that all you got girl!"

"Not even close," Hinata got into it. She had forgotten that she was going to meet her team at nine that morning.

"Hinata-san," Reki said. "You have to be somewhere."

Good old Reki. Keeping up with Miaka, making sure that she meets deadlines and making sure that Miaka doesn't get killed.

"Oh," Miyurie sweat drop, "forgot that you had to do something for us."

It was really a cover to protect her. They wanted Hinata to live the rest of her life here. So to keep up this whole façade, she must go to training with her teammates.

"Oh yeah see you later," Hinata bowed to each one of them and left to meet up with her team.

"What did you made her do?" Toshirō raised an eyebrow.

"Oh a few errands really," Miyurie lied. She didn't really like lying to Toshirō but she had to for the sake of Hinata.

He didn't believe it but he understood that she was letting Hinata met up with friends. Or something along those lines. Besides that won't go on the report at all.

"Well I better get going," Toshirō brush off anything that could be on him.

Miyuire walks up and gives Toshirō a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope to see you soon."

Toshirō nodded and open the gate to enter the Soul Society.

Hinata ran up to the normal meeting place realizing that she was early. She was happy for that.

"Oi, Hinata-chan," she heard Naruto's voice.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun," she turned to greet him. "Going to train?"

"Yes," he said with a serious tone. "I've heard that you are going to a mission."

"Nani?" Hinata was surprised. "That's the first time I heard that."

"Well it's true," Kurenai said behind her. "Team 8 is going on a mission."

"What's the mission?" Hinata felt dread in the pit of her stomach.

**TBC and please R&R**


	12. Mission Impossible

Chapter Twelve: Mission Impossible

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. And thank you for the reviews, alerts and faves. **

Hinata looked at her teacher with a mild of confusion. She wasn't sure what to say. True, it has been awhile since Hinata had been on a mission. But right now. Hopefully it is an easy mission that they can finish within a day.

"You will be going out at sunrise tomorrow with Shino and Kiba," Kurenai told Hinata. "Though I wish I could go."

Kurenai seemed sad at this but it's the best for the unborn baby. Hinata did wish that Kurenai could go but she felt that was selfish for her to think that. Her teacher must stay here. Somehow, her teacher seemed to be worried.

"Don't worry about us sensei," Hinata smiled. "We've gotten a lot stronger." 'Mostly me.'

"_Don't forget Hinata,'_ Izumimiko told her. ´_You've got me.'_

"I know Hinata," Kurenai smiled. "But I can't stop and worry over the mission."

"What's the mission?" Naruto wanted to come too but he has other things to do.

"The Land of Iron had captured two members of Sasuke's group but they escape. They tried to recapture them but they already fled the country. Sources say that they're somewhere in the Land of Fire."

"B-but," Hinata's heart dropped, "why us?"

"They need a team to track them," Kurenai told her. "Sightings of the two are mostly reported northeast of here."

Hinata begin to have second thoughts. She didn't want to go but deep down she wanted to prove herself to Naruto and the others. But mostly to Naruto. If the mission is successful, then Naruto must notice her. Her father and the clan elders notice her and how strong she has gotten, then that would be a bonus.

"So we're leaving at first light," Shino said.

Kiba and Akamaru were not far behind.

"A mission," Kiba grinned. "What is it?"

Kurenai explained it to them. Kiba was more than ready to go. Even Akamaru seemed ready. Shino only nodded at the information. Hinata took a deep breath and gave a nod. Team 8 is ready for their mission.

"Ano," Hinata walked up to Shino and Kiba, "could we train for awhile?"

"Good idea Hinata," Kiba told her. "We need to get ready."

"Agreed," Shino said.

They agreed upon a game that they invited. It was like Hide-n-go-seek, but they have to use their natural gifts to find each other. Hinata became very good at this game. She instantly used Byakugan. With this, she will know where each of Shino's bugs are and where Kiba and Akamaru were. Hinata even cloak her charka to a point where most ninjas can't detect. If it is a well train ninja then she's screwed.

She would pounce on whoever comes to her field of vision. It didn't take long for Kiba and Akamaru to come along. Hinata kept still waiting to attack. Somehow she didn't think much about it. To her, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Okay boy," Kiba said, "she should be around here somewhere."

Hinata slowly made her way behind them. She had seen Mayurie when she's at Shikai and at times Reki do this with Hollows. Slowly sneak up against them and attack with full force. Reki tends to do it somewhat different from Mayurie. What it is, Hinata haven't figured it out yet. But Hinata's movements are much like Mayurie's. Graceful and slow, she must make sure that they can't hear her coming.

Akamaru notice something's not right. Kiba pick this up too. It is a predator sense that something is stalking them. Kiba was getting on edge. Too bad for him, Hinata was downwind from him, so he couldn't smell her. Hinata not only have to pay attention towards Kiba and Akamaru but with Shino's bugs. She knew that Shino would go after Kiba first. Not if she gets to him first.

Once Kiba realized where Hinata was, it was too late. She was already in attack position. He just smiled at her. To him, he was impressed that she got this close to him without realizing it. But at the same time, it hurt his pride.

"You getting good at this," he commented.

"Arigato," she responded. She was proud of herself that got this close.

Something came into her field of vision. It was one of Shino's bugs. It won't be long for Shino to appear. Hinata could easily hide again but Kiba would find her. She should have waited a bit longer so she could attack both guys at once.

Kurenai was watching the whole scene with Kiba and Hinata. She felt pride swell in her. Hinata has improved so much, if only her father and the clan elders have seen this. They would be proud as well. Kurenai remembers how Hinata was a shy wallflower to only blossom to a strong kunoichi but she still retains some of that wallflower-ness. It wasn't a bad thing. Most good assassins have to become a wallflower which is hard to learn.

For Hinata, it wouldn't be much of a leap. She's becoming stronger but her shy nature still there. If Kurenai could only convinced Hinata to become one, she'll sure that she can become a high-ranking assassin. Kurenai wonders if the three women could help out. The one with the white clothe around her eyes would agree. The illusion expert could tell the young ebony haired woman have done jobs that required her to be a wallflower.

Only when Kiba began to yell at Shino did Kurenai snapped from her train of thought. She must speak with the three women.

"I think we could call it a day," Hinata tried to stop Kiba from killing Shino.

Twice today Kiba's pride took a good hit. He let Hinata slip, since she had shown great progress. But with Shino, he draws the line. Hinata and Akamaru were trying their best to keep Kiba from killing Shino. Hinata turn her head to sneeze. This made Kiba stop and turn to her.

"Is something wrong?" Kiba asked.

"No, I guess someone is talking about me."'I hope its Naruto-kun.'

Hinata had a soft blush on her cheeks. Little did she know that Kurenai was talking about her with the Shinigami. Reki agreed with Kurenai that Hinata would make a great assassin. Only that she needs some specialized training.

"I guess we could go out to eat," Hinata shyly stated. She didn't want to go back yet.

"That's a great idea!" Kiba cheered. "I know a very good place."

They follow Kiba to a steakhouse joint. He told them that they have the best steaks in all of the Land of Fire. When they arrive, the place just opened its doors. So they would get good seats. Though, poor Akamaru had to wait outside. Thankfully, the restaurant has a deck, so Akamaru could eat with his owner.

Hinata didn't know what to order. She didn't have the insight of Miaka or Reki. Both of whom seem to be steak experts. Miyurie even knows her cuts of meat, perhaps due to her zanpakutō. Hinata just looked at the menu thinking it over. She might as well get the tenderloin.

Lunch was great and Kiba was right about this place. The food at the steakhouse is wonderful. They talked for a good amount of time. Well Shino didn't talk that much but still it was nice to talk to friends.

They paid for their meals and went their separate ways. Hinata walked towards the house. She needed to talk with Kurenai real soon. She was too much in thought she bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm-"

"Hello Hinata," Kurenai smiled.

"Hi sensei," Hinata smiled back. She was shy but she said it anyway. "I need to ask you something."

"Good I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Oh really," Hinata was surprised and quite afraid.

"Mine can wait," Kurenai told her. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Is it still okay to move in with you?"

"Yes it is," Kurenai reinsured her. "I've talk to the people who brought you back. Two of them told me that you can move out any time you feel like."

"Really," Hinata smiled again. She's sure who the two were. "Is today okay?"

Hinata wasn't sure what to expect.

"I wouldn't mind in helping you."

It was a big relived to hear that. Hinata realize what little she had been ready to go. She felt like that the Shinigami were getting rid of her. But when she thought about it, she never really unpacked her things that she got from the mansion. So she really couldn't blame the Shingami on this one.

Kurenai's apartment was large. Bigger then what Hinata remembered. It had three bedrooms, two baths, a living room, a kitchen and a small dining room. Hinata's stuff, which was in three good size boxes were place in the first room to the right. With the help of Kurenai, Hinata unpack her things in a matter of minutes. Within an hour, Hinata had a place for each of her things.

"You need to get ready for the mission tomorrow."

"Oh," Hinata almost forgot about the whole mission. "What about dinner?"

"Don't worry about it," Kurenai said. "I'll make it. Just get ready for the mission."

Hinata nod and begin to think about what she'll need. Maybe a few kunai and shuriken, what else? Before she knew it, Kurenai got her for dinner. Afterwards, Hinata bathed and got ready for bed. She wore a simple grey shirt with plain lavender sleep pants. The shirt once belonged to 'Hot Head' Miome. But Reki said it was okay, though Hinata had a feeling that either Reki or Miaka had 'borrowed' it from her. Her old top got ruin thanks to Miaka.

A nice clean futon, Hinata fell asleep. As usually, when it was time to wake up came too early. Hinata quickly got ready, making sure that she had everything ready. Getting dress, she made sure that she had her soul cell and some soul candy that had been given to her. Just in case a Hollow comes about.

"Thank you for the breakfast sensei," Hinata was grateful for this meal. She ate her fill and left. "See you later."

Kurenai didn't want Hinata to go but she must. Hinata met up with her teammates and was amazed to see Shino's dad, Shibi there. She doesn't know him all that well but if he's anything like his son then they would get along just fine.

"We're all here," Shibi said. "Let's go."

Hinata followed Shibi, she was sure that he would keep them safe if someone quite powerful attacks. She wonders what would happen if he ever meets Reki. Maybe they just sit across from each other not saying anything. Reki may say something but not much.

Hinata remembered what happen when the Shinigami heard that she had a mission. In her mind, they would try to do anything to remove her from the mission. But instead they didn't. In fact they wished her luck. Well maybe not Miaka.

**Flashback**

"_Hinata-chan, be very, very careful," Miaka told her._

"_Yeah great advice Miaka-chan," Miyurie sarcastically said. "She's always been careful, unlike some people."_

_Reki walks up to Hinata, "don't back down. Be sure of your attacks. Don't let the opponent know that you're afraid. If they know, then they would use it against you."_

**End Flashback**

Reki seemed to know a lot about battles. Hearing some of what she's been through, Hinata was amazed that she's still alive. Hinata must do what Reki said. Stay strong, don't back down and if she's afraid, she mustn't show it. But something told her that there's something else in what Reki said. Like a deeper meaning to not letting her opponent not knowing that she's afraid. To her, she felt like she must know what it is.

This mission would be hard. What if she haven't figure out what Reki meant?

"_When you attack, don't be afraid," _Izumimiko told her. _"If you are afraid to attack it will show."_

'I don't want to be afraid.'

"_Then don't show it when you attack."_

After walking several hundred miles, they reach a small river. Shibi decided that this would be a good spot to camp. Hinata had a funny feeling about this place. She activated her Byakugan.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba puts his hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"A-ano," Hinata felt like she's been caught doing something wrong.

"Good idea, Hinata." Shino stepped in. "Checking if there's any traps or any enemy ninja nearby."

Shibi nodded in agreement. He didn't have to add anything; his son said everything that was needed. He too felt some funny vibes or something. Sending a few of his bugs out to see if there's anything like a trap or something, but it will take awhile. He figured that Shino felt something too. Shibi was thankful that Hinata had the same feeling.

"Well this place does feel a bit strange," Kiba admitted. He didn't like it much but it was a good spot to camp, maybe too good of a camp spot.

Near the river, it had plenty of trees, good for hiding. More hiding places at the water's edge with reeds and cattails. Even in the water, someone could be hiding.

"I'm going to get some firewood," Kiba said. "I will keep an eye out. Come Akamaru."

Akamaru followed close behind, keeping an alert nose and ears. Who knows who could be hiding in the woods?

Hinata went to the river to refill her water container. Something touched her finger. Her Byakugan was still active. Whatever it is, it wasn't nice.

**TBC and please R&R**


	13. spotlight

Chapter Thirteen: My raison d'être.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Thanks for the alerts and the faves. Please R&R, if somebody seems a bit OOC please tell me. Or how can I improve the story or what you like to see in it.**

**Me: Review and I will tell you why Miome left.**

**Miome: Don't you DARE tell them!**

Hinata knew something was in the water. It didn't look good for her. Shibi and Shino were a ways off and didn't know what's going on. She slowly got up and notice the object moved away from her. Hinata made sure there was nothing of the object was in her bottle. There was. Making sure the object was far away, she poured out her bottle back into the river.

She refilled the bottle making sure the object won't reenter. Hinata was sure that this wasn't a Hollow. It didn't hold any calling cards of one. No this one is alive. Hinata must be careful. True, she could easily attack the thing but she would play the waiting game. But she wonders if this is what they are looking for. In her heart, she knew she was right.

"Hinata," Shino said behind her. "What's wrong?"

"It's in the water," she said. "I think it's what we're tracking."

Shino nodded. Hinata just kept her eyes on the water, searching for it. Her body waited to fight whatever is in the water. She never understands why. Maybe it's to test her strength, to show them that yes, she has gotten stronger.

While Hinata and Shino were getting ready to fight whatever will comes out of the water. Reki was summoned by Kirio. It wasn't address but Reki somehow know why she was being summoned. Reki didn't like leaving Miaka alone with Nagato but she has no choice in the matter. If a Royal Guard member summons her then she must obey.

Walking to Kirio, Reki kneel down and let her forehead touch the ground.

"You once told us your family member's names," Kirio spoke. "You don't remember faces of any of them. Am I wrong?"

"No Kirio-sama, you are not wrong."

"You must figure out why you were summoned, am I right?" Kirio lifted Reki's face. Her kind smile made her face even gentler.

"They are looking for me."

"But she's adopted," a voice nearly screamed. "They have no right to take her away!"

"Hot-head Miome," Reki turned to see her long-time friend. Her voice was just a flat and uncaring. "I see you escape rehab."

"Rehab is for quitters," Miome walked up. "I heard one member was looking for you. I left before she even came to me."

Miome wasn't a happy camper. No one in Reki's blood family deserves be related to her. And she means no one.

"Uchiha Miome," Kirio smiled. "Are you worried that our little pebble would leave us?"

"Feh," Miome crossed her arms. "No, why do you think that!"

"No reason," Kirio smiled. "I highly doubt that she would."

"Mmph," Miome gave Kirio a look.

"Miome-san, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kirio warned. "Reki-san, tell Miome-san why you wouldn't leave."

"The Royal Guard is my raison d'être, same as hers. We live for the Royal Guard and we will die for the Royal Guard."

Reki didn't like that but she knew if she wasn't adopted by Miaka and convinced them to let them stay. She was happy that the Royal Guard allowed them to stay, but in turn, they must serve them. It was a fair trade-off. Get feed three times a day, sleep in a soft bed, have clean clothes on their backs and a roof over their heads. In turn, they must obey the Royal Guard.

"Will that work?" Kirio asked Miome.

"I guess so," Miome wasn't too sure. "I'm sure Half-bred won't leave me."

"I have no reason to leave the Royal Guard," Reki told her flatly. A vein in Miome's forehead popped. "Or to leave you Hot-Head Miome, why should I?"

"Then it is settled, Reki-san return to your mission. Keep an eye out and an eye on Nagato and your mother. Mostly your mother," Kirio turned around. "Miome-san, go back to rehab."

"NEVER!"

Miome has her reasons to not go back. To her, she doesn't see that she have any problems, but to the Royal Guard and Reki, they seen many problems.

"Uchiha Miome," Kirio gave her a warning. "It's for your own good."

"When hell freezes over then I will go back!"

Reki sense Itachi nearby. He must've heard something. Kirio must have sense him too but didn't do anything. Miome was the only one to not sense Itachi.

"Why should I return to rehab?" Miome was pisser then hell. "I don't have a single damn problem!"

"Miome-san," Kirio said in a soft voice. "We sent you there so you can stop hurting Reki-san."

"That's a load of…"

Itachi looked in to see what's going on. Normally he would ignore everything but somehow this whole thing made him wonder.

"Who the hell are you?" Miome finally noticed Itachi. When she turned to see him, Itachi was surprised, albeit not a lot, to see a pair of Sharingan looking at him.

"He is just here for looks," Kirio joked. Truthfully, the only reason why his here was that he had a good amount of energy that the Thirteen Court Guard would be sniffing around. True, when a ninja dies, they have a fair amount of energy. No one in the Royal Guard really knows why they pick him up out of everybody.

"BS," Miome turned to Kirio.

"Fine, don't believe me," Kirio sighed. "Reki return to your mission. Miome, I would like to talk to you some more. I guess we can't convince you to return to rehab."

Reki bowed once again and left. Before she can reach the gate she was stopped by Byakuya's grandfather, Ginrei. He told her what's going on among the Thirteen Court Guard. He doesn't like being use as a spy but he knew how important this is to the rest of the Royal Guard.

"I will make sure I'll pass it to my kaa-san," Reki gave a bow to Ginrei.

He patted her head. Ginrei always liked Reki and a major player of keeping her around. To him, she would make a perfect bride for Byakuya. Despite not being in a noble family but the one of the few graces of her is that she has good genes. Whoever her parents were, if it's an accident or not, she has a great potential.

"Next time you return, come with a report."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama."

Reki bowed again and left. Ginrei was relieved to know that she will return. When that happens, he will play matchmaker. Somewhat.

Hinata had lost track of the object. She knew that this can't be good. But she knew it would come back. Shino had sent a few of his bugs to search for it. This allowed Hinata to turn off her Byakugan. She knew that she would activate them again soon enough.

She had a feeling that it would be back soon enough. Sighing she returned to camp with Shino. She couldn't help it but it felt like the thing was watching them. It was unnerving to know that. Yet Hinata can't do a thing.

"What took so long?" Kiba blamed Shino.

"I thought I saw something," Hinata told Kiba. "I'm not sure what it was but I know it wasn't harmless."

"Oh," Kiba smiled. He was itching for a fight. Hinata knew that Kiba wasn't much of a fight for the thing.

"Well then," Shibi said, "we should keep alert."

Hinata was thankful that she got her own tent to sleep in. But first she must search the area for anything strange. Upon activating her Byakugan, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She took a soft sigh. Deactivating them, Hinata went to her sleeping bag to find a surprise.

"Yourichi-sama," Hinata whispered. Why didn't she pick up Yourichi in her cat form? It shouldn't be that hard.

"Hello Hinata," Yourichi whispered back. "I will explain everything later okay. First off, we need to get some rest."

"Hai," Hinata agreed full-heartedly. Sleep sounded good right now.

Sleep didn't come easy for her. Hinata didn't get rid of that feeling of being watched. Yourichi sensed it too. It felt like they were going to be attack anytime soon. Hinata feared that if she closed her eyes for a second they were going to be attacked. Maybe she's just paranoid for no reason.

"_Don't worry Hinata-chan,"_ Izumimiko told her. _"You will find the courage to fight."_

With that, Hinata felt a bit better. Izumimiko believed in Hinata.

"_I'm a part of you Hinata. I was born from your soul," _Izumimiko smiled. _"I know you are strong but you just need to learn how strong."_

Hinata wondered what Izumimiko told her. Maybe she was stronger then she first thought. She shook her head, maybe not that strong like Neji. Right now she felt incredible lonely. She wanted somebody to tell her what's really going on.

A small crunch was heard. Hinata activated her Byakugan yet again. It was that thing. She learned that it was a young man with a good amount of Chakra. Now she noticed another one. The second one she didn't like at all and felt fear. But she couldn't back down now.

"Hinata," Shino said outside of her tent.

"I see two of them," she got out while putting one her jacket and shoes. "One is twelve o'clock while the other is four o'clock."

"That's not good," Shibi said. "But is it them?"

"I think so," Hinata hoped that she's wrong on this one. She hoped that they would go away.

The one that was four o'clock was near the river. Something told her that she had a chance against him.

"_Strike without fear, defend those who are underneath you and you will win."_

Izumimiko was right, every time she attacked a Hollow without fear; her attack always hit its mark. Though sometimes it doesn't kill them every time but Miyurie told her that it is to be expected. You can't kill Hollows with a single strike she told her once.

Hinata was ready to fight. Her fear was washed away like dirt on her skin.

"I can take the one at four o'clock," Hinata said with full confidence.

"Hinata," Kiba said. He didn't want her to get hurt. She grew on him to the point where he looked at her with a brotherly affection.

"I'll go with you," Shino told her. "You might need back-up."

Hinata knew there was no way around it. She would let Shino go with her.

"Fine, I go against the one at twelve o'clock."

Shibi decided he would go with Kiba. Like Shino, he felt like Kiba might need some help, if he needs it.

They split up, Yourichi decided to go with Hinata. The ex-taichō of second division wasn't too fond of dogs. Yourichi kept a low profile since she wanted to see how strong Hinata has come.

"What took ya so long," the white-haired boy said with a smug on his face.

'This boy was that thing,' Hinata thought. She knew she has a difficult battle ahead but she will not back down now.

"You look too cute to kill," he said. That sent shivers down her spine. She did not like him at all. If she has any reason not to attack him it was that reason.

"Are you in anyway part of Uchiha Sasuke's team, Taka," Shino finally said with a question.

"I once was, but he left us behind."

Hinata kept her Byakugan activated and ready. If his ability had to do with water, she may have a chance to win.

"I'm Hōzuki Suigetsu," the white-haired boy finally introduce himself.

Nothing.

"It's only fair to introduce yourself."

Hinata wasn't in the mood to introduce her but Shino did the job.

"So you are a Hyūga," he smiled, "though I didn't need to hear your name to figure out that."

Hinata prepared herself for the worst of an attack. She could tell, so far, that he was going to attack. Hinata looked for any pinpoints to render his attacks useless. It was taking her a bit longer the normal but hopefully that won't take too much time.

Suigetsu did something. Whatever it is, it gave him Water Release: Great Water Arm. Hinata spotted the right Tenketsu to hit and got ready to attack. Shino was worried for his teammate but something told him that Hinata knew what she was doing.

Suigetsu charged in for the kill. Hinata took a stance and ready herself for the attack. To both Shino and Suigetsu she didn't budged but she redirected his attack. While she was doing that, she tapped on the Tenketsu with lightening speed. Suigetsu hit the ground hard and was amazed on how little effort that the girl had put in. It seemed like she had used his attack's own energy against him. After awhile he felt an incredible pain in his arm. He looked down, his arm was normal.

Hinata felt proud of herself but she couldn't let that get into her head. She must stay focus since she knew that she won't have another chance like that again.

"_I'm proud of you."_

Izumimiko was impressed on how fast Hinata's reflexes were becoming. She didn't even see her tapping Suigetsu's arm, blocking the Chakra point and making his own technique useless. Yourichi was too impressed with how far Hinata has come.

Hinata got ready for the next attack. Whatever he dishes out, she would used it against him.

"Bitch," he spat. This time he won't go easy on her.


	14. Growing Stronger

Chapter Fourteen: Growing Stronger

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Please R&R, if somebody seems a bit OOC please tell me. Or how can I improve the story or what you like to see in it. And thank you ellieorchid for the reviews. A poll is up on so please vote on which guy you want Hinata to hook up.**

The captains were standing in front of Yamamoto. They knew why they were there. Most of them feel like she would do better among the Gotei thirteen then being among the Royal Guard. Mayuri just wanted to run some test on the poor girl. Kenpachi and Soifon could care less. Toshirō still wasn't sure on what to do. To him, Hinata seemed fine and doing very well. But he has to admit that she would make a wonderful addition to his squad.

"Why should we care for her?" Soifon demanded. "She's weak and won't last a week."

"She survived being around Miaka-san for this long," Toshirō pointed out. "Hinata-san must have some skill to do that. Not only that but when I visited she has gotten a lot stronger. She even last a good hour against Miyurie-san."

Everyone took their time to absorb what Toshirō just said. If she is able to do that then she would fly through the ranks pretty fast, perhaps becoming a captain in a matter of years.

"But I don't think it would be wise to remove her," he added.

"Why's that?" Unohana asked.

"It seemed that the Royal Guard is planning to put her in charge of the town Konoha. They're planning to keep her there for several years," he told them. Toshirō only knew this thanks to Miyurie. "Not many Hollows appear there but enough to put a sole Shinigami there to keep an eye out. I think they're doing this so we can't touch her."

"I don't think Miaka-san would think of the plan like that," Ukitake voice his opinion. "Miaka-san is too impulsive and too headstrong to even think ahead."

"Kage-san must have a hand in this," Soifon muttered. "She's the only one who would think of something like that. She was even there at the beginning"

"Maybe it wasn't Kage-san," Shunsui lifted his hat. "Remember, she isn't the only one who could think up a plan."

"Shunsui is right," Ukitake told Soifon. "You know how the Royal Guard treats both Kage-san and Miome-san. Even if Kage-san would think of that plan, the Royal Guard wouldn't follow through."

Soifon scowled, she knew she couldn't win this agreement. It's not like she doesn't have any hatred or competent towards Reki but she didn't trust her. But most of all, she envied the girl. Soifon had to work hard to reach to this point; Reki was found and accepted into the Royal Guard on a whim. But she never saw how hard Reki had to work to keep that position.

"If what you're saying is correct," Yamamoto stroked his beard, "the Royal Guard wouldn't let her go so easy."

"What I'm saying is the truth," Toshirō defended himself and Miyurie. "But I don't think it's wise to anger them."

Every captain felt that he was right. They could do nothing without angering the Royal Guard. The truth is that no Royal Guard, not even Reki or Miome could defeat Yamamoto.

"They have every right to do this," Toshirō said softly.

"You right," Ukitake said while starching the back of his head. "They're apart from the Gotei thirteen and we have no power over them."

"The girl would've been an interesting subject," Mayuri grinned ear to ear.

"Enough Mayuri," Yamamoto warned him. "The Royal Guard does have a right to take in somebody of interest but this is taking it a bit too far. They brought back a girl to her hometown within a week after her death."

Yamamoto knew that he couldn't punish them for doing this but they still have to follow the laws. Toshirō felt the heat. He knew that Miyurie was in trouble but he couldn't figure out how to help them without getting caught himself.

"What do you think we should do?" Byakuya asked.

Yamamoto was at a lost there. They can't simple take her away. The Royal Guard had made a report that memory replacers didn't do a complete job. One person who had one done to them had part of her memories resurface. Though this is one case and it could be that she had a good amount of spiritual energy, they couldn't risk it. From Toshirō's report, that the entire town used a different energy source but it's almost similar to spiritual energy. They were close enough that a weak or inexperience Shinigami would confuse the two but they weren't close enough thankfully. But do to this almost closeness, that it could be that memory replacers wouldn't work as well as in most cases.

If they remove Hinata from Konoha, the citizens would begin to question. That's if the memory replacers don't work and it's a big if. They knew that they were stuck with this situation and Toshirō was secretly proud and relieve for it. Hinata was safe and he can continue dating Miyurie.

"Taking her won't be that simple," Shunsui spoke which broke everyone from their train of thought. "I think the Royal Guard didn't want us to have her in the first place."

Everyone knew that there was some truth in that. The Royal Guard must have that in mind from the very beginning. Some felt bitter while others begin to wonder about some things.

"Why did they let us know about her?" Soifon chided.

"I think it was an accident," Unohana sighed. "I bumped into Kage-san while she was carrying Hinata-san. She must've been order to bring her to the Royal Guard Division. I asked if I could do a check-up on her and to my amazement she relented."

"But why?" Soifon crossed her arms.

"Maybe she thought the check-up wouldn't take too long or that she had been told by Kirio to see about her health," Ukitake defended her."

"That still doesn't explain anything," Soifon shot back.

"She was passed out," Unohana gave Soifon her infamous smile. Soifon quickly backed off of the topic.

"Still, I don't think the Royal Guard meant for us to learn about her until later on," Toshirō said. "That's why they are so protective of her."

"That's right," Ukitake pointed out. "We didn't know about Kage-san or Miome-san until they both reach a certain point."

"So what should we do?" Komamura finally gave his voice.

Hinata felt both tired and elevated yet she couldn't describe it. Her mind was still on her fight with Suigetsu and she was gaining the upper-hand somehow. Even in his water form, she was able to block and redirect his attacks with ease and little Chakra. They have been doing this some time now and now to the point where Hinata would put a bit more into the attacks. They were minor but still enough to cause some pain.

So far Hinata had been able to keep him away from a water source. But now, he's trying to aim for the river. Hinata knew that she has to use that technique she's been practicing for awhile now. Taking her stance she prepares to use it, it's now or never. She didn't expect him to charge at her as of yet. Out of pure reflex, Hinata redirected his attack which made him closer to the river. She cursed herself mentally by doing that.

Suigetsu was amazed that he got closer to the water. True he didn't expect to get anywhere near water thanks to the girl but now it's his chance to beat her. He quickly made his move to the river and merged with it. Now Hinata knew the battle has really begun. Taking a deep breath, Hinata prepares herself for the worse. Her mind was trying to think of a way to defeat him now.

"_Use his form against him," _Izumimiko pointed out. To her it was a face in palm moment. To her it was a simple situation to a problem.

'But how?' Hinata countered. She figured out how without Izumimiko telling her. He still had a Chakra flow. It was more wide spread but she quickly changed her battle plan. She knew it could work and if it doesn't she could use that technique.

She let him surround her and give him some false hope of winning. Shino felt some lost but he knew better. After seeing her fight, Shino knew she had something up her sleeve that could turn the tides of this battle once again in her favor.

"Baka," Suigetsu gave an evil smile. "But I can't blame you for giving up."

"Who said I'm giving up," Hinata said with full confidence. "Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō."

Suigetsu didn't understand what was going on when she attack. He noticed small threads of Chakra coming from her hands. Only then he realized what she was doing. Each thread hit a Chakra point. She had gained the upper hand once again. Finally he decided to close in for the kill. As he got closer, Hinata switch from offensive to defensive. To Suigetsu this was a foolish attempt to win against him.

Hinata made a barrier of Chakra. She was luring him once again. His neck would be a good spot to hit along with his forehead. Once he got close enough she let out two threads of Chakra hitting their mark with pin-point accuracy. Suigetsu turned into his human form with any reason.

It was time for Hinata to do the attack. He was in range and quite baffled on what happen. Shino was proud of Hinata about her growth and quick thinking. To her this is now or never. As she prepares to attack something caught her eye. Thankfully it wasn't a Hollow but Kiba fighting Jūgo. They were getting to close. But she couldn't let them distract her more than it was needed. Shibi was helping Kiba out so she doesn't have to worry about her friend. He was in good helping hands.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō," Hinata preformed the complete sixty-four palms technique on her own.

Jūgo only realize that Suigetsu was in trouble and losing. Somehow he knew by being defeated by a girl would send Suigetsu up the wall and he wouldn't just hear the end of it. Suigetsu would be obsessed with defeating her. Jūgo knew that it would make him crazy and partly wanted to kill him in a matter of time.

The girl had some strength in her. Though Jūgo was in his second level, he really didn't want to get hurt. It isn't that he didn't want to get beaten by a girl but what Sasuke had told him, it isn't a pleasant experience and he knew he could get killed with a single tap of her hand. He wanted to live so he could see Sasuke again.

With last second to spar Jūgo move with great speed and took Suigetsu away before Hinata could perform the final move. This baffled the group to no end but they really can't complain. All of them needed a rest.

"So you did nothing?" Kiba asked Shino with a scowled.

"Hinata was doing fine," Shino bluntly said. "She didn't need my help."

There was some trace of pride in his voice.

"Oh," Kiba turned towards Hinata. She was on her needs. He could tell it wasn't really her being tired but it was one of the reasons. "You really took him on Hinata?"

"Hai," was the only thing she said.

"She was about to win," Shino told him. "If he didn't interfere with the fight and took her opponent away."

"We need to rest," Shibi told them.

"Nani?" Kiba almost yelled. "Why?"

"Your opponent must have a reason of taking Hinata's away," Shino pointed out. "With that case, hers must take a long time to rest."

"They wouldn't move for a good time," Hinata finally spoke.

Kiba understood, "so located them and send a message to Konoha?"

Shino and Shibi gave a slight nod. Hinata just looked out at the river. She almost won and it felt wonderful. Her otou-sama would be proud of her. She had almost done Hakke Rokujūyon Shō without making a single mistake. It would have been completed if she wasn't interrupted.

But now, she deserved a good meal and a good night's sleep. Getting up, she felt weak but not in a bad way, it told her that she did a good job. Her heart swelled with pride. If Naruto was here, he would notice how strong she has gotten. Now she felt like she could fight beside him and not failing at all.

**TBC… Please R&R. There will be cake if you review**


	15. Hollows and News

Chapter Fifteen: Hollows and News

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Please R&R, if somebody seems a bit OOC please tell me. Or how can I improve the story or what you like to see in it. And Ryu Eiyuu, thank you for the review, you get chocolate cake. And thanks to Mrs. Ukitake for the fav and AmY cHaNg and Silver Warrior for the alert.**

**There's a poll that would end when I update chapter sixteen.**

Hinata curled up in her sleeping bag. She couldn't believe that she almost won. To her, it's a big deal. Pride swell in her heart and it wasn't planning on going away any time soon.

In the other tent, Shino just release two small bugs to look for the two S-rank ninjas. He knew that his father had already done it but its better safe than sorry. If they find one, it wouldn't be much of a lost towards them.

When that was out of the way, he begun to think back on Hinata's fight. When did she learn that technique without them knowing it? True, she had gotten a lot stronger and it could be that she learned it on her own. She could've just learned it a few days ago and was perfecting it. Hinata's Sixty-Four Palms technique wasn't as strong or as perfect as Neji's but it was close to being so.

Shino gave a rare smile; he knew that Hinata was proud of herself in doing that technique. Even with it not being that perfect, he was proud of her.

"So, Hinata fought alone," Kiba said with traces of anger in his voice.

"She almost preformed Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms," Shino told him in a monotone. "It was almost perfected."

"Ahh, she did," Kiba smiled. He knew that Shino wasn't much of a liar. He would tease but not lie. "I'll bet it's pretty good."

"It isn't as strong as Neji's but with a few more weeks of practice, she could surpass him."

Shino said this at the bottom of his heart; he knew that she could surpass Neji. Neji was a genus and was strong, but Hinata had determination to prove herself as a Hyūga. To him, that makes her stronger then Neji.

"I bet she could even beat him into a pulp," Kiba grinned. He wasn't much of a fan of Neji and would love to see Hinata beating some sense into him. "Do you think the women who brought her back had something to do with her getting stronger?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they had a hand in her getting stronger."

Yoruichi was listening to them and smile. Still in cat form, the dog wouldn't attack her. She made her way to Hinata's tent to see how she was doing. Yoruichi was amazed that she wasn't discovered. But she was the ex-leader of Squad Two and wasn't surprised. Yet again she spoke too soon.

A man step in front of her, preventing her from going to Hinata's tent. He looked at her through his sunglasses and she looked at him. Yoruichi knew she didn't fear him. She could easily find a way to get rid of him.

"So this is the strange source of energy I've been feeling," he finally said. "At first I didn't believe what my bugs were telling me."

"Your bugs are corrected," she told him. Yoruichi didn't think that this man would do anything about her. She knew the bugs were there. To her, she highly doubted that Shibi would do something.

He gave a nod. He wasn't surprise to hear the cat talk. It did have a high source of energy. It wasn't Chakra but something else. It was something similar to Chakra.

"Dad, who are you talking to?" Shino walked out of his tent with Kiba at toe.

"Yoruichi-san?" Hinata walked out of her tent. Her body screamed at her to return to her sleeping bag.

Yoruichi walked up to Hinata and jumped into her arms. Hinata held her close. Shino looked at the cat and remembers what had happen before. Hopefully Yoruichi doesn't return to her true form as of yet. He thinks that Kiba could die of blood lost.

"We have to return soon," Shino said.

"Only if we're ordered to or back-up arrives," Shibi told his son.

Hinata really wanted to return home but she knew Shibi was right. They just can't return home as of yet. Hinata thought about it, they could rest up for the meantime. The guy she fought with was in bad shape. She's sure that she's in bad shape too. But she's healing fine, she thinks.

"I think we need to rest for the night," Hinata spoke up. "I don't think they will move much tonight."

Everyone was in agreement with this. They won't move much, if they did, both Shino and Shibi would know about it. Besides, they're not in any shape to attack or to move. Hinata return to her tent with Yoruichi. Something told Hinata that Yoruichi wanted to talk to her.

"The Thirteen Court Guard still demands that the Royal Guard hand you over to them."

"Why?" Hinata asked in a very soft voice.

"They received that you're getting stronger by the day," Yoruichi whispered.

"You say the Royal Guard won't allow it."

"They don't, they still refuse to let you go."

Part of her felt happy that the Royal Guard was doing this for her. Part of her wasn't all too sure. Why would the Thirteen Court Guard will to fight for somebody? They have hundreds upon thousands of Shinigami, why would she make any difference? Hinata gave a soft sigh. This would not end so smoothly.

"Kiriro-san is trying to figure out a deal," Yoruichi told her. "This would take longer time then expected on both sides."

"Do you know what the deal is?" Hinata softly whispered.

"No I don't, now sleep Hinata-chan."

Hinata was happy to comply with it. Her eyes were getting heavy and her body did want her to sleep. It wasn't long before they got a message that there was a Hollow nearby. It wasn't a strong Hollow but still can wrack havoc. Hinata got a piece of Soul Candy and put it in her mouth. She's ready.

It scared her that part of her wanted the Hollow to attack the two S-rank criminals. But she knew that won't solve anything only make matters worse. Hinata got close to the Hollow and to her amazement it wasn't near the two ninjas they have been following. It was near a small village not even a blimp on a map.

The Hollow smelled was horrible and its looks were just as bad. This Hollow wasn't bright but it had killing instinct and the hunger to devour souls. Hinata got ready to attack. It didn't take long for the Hollow to sniff her out.

"Byakugan," Hinata took her stance. She was sure that this is a weak Hollow. It got closer and Hinata was ready. She won't use Sixty-Four Palms since she didn't have the energy to do so. Once it got to the right spot, she attack, "Eight Trigrams Thirty-two palms."

She made sure that the Hollow won't move. Hinata was glad that she was right about the Hollow not being bright. But to her horror, it recovered. It was able to move. The Hollow's movements told her it was about to attack. Hinata Shunpō out of the away.

"Surge, Izumimiko," Hinata went to Shikai.

To Yoruichi, Hinata is still too young and might need to have her Shikai with her to defeat Hollows. Yoruichi never felt like that but was sure that Hinata wasn't ready to kill a Hollow such as this without it. Maybe a few more battles then Hinata would be ready to kill one without going into Shikai.

Hinata made quick work with the Hollow and slowly work her way to her own tent. Now she knew there's a small village nearby to get supplies. She was thankful that her Byakugan was able to pick up life there. Though nobody stirred when she with the Hollow.

Getting into her, Hinata finally fell asleep. She was happy to have some sleep before waking up early in the morning.

A few more hours and Hinata was awoken by Shino. He often wakes her up with softly tapping her shoulder. Hinata slowly arouse from her sleeping bag and rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning," Hinata sleepy greeted him.

"We need to get going," he told her.

"Has back-up arrived?"

"No but they're on the move," Shino told her. "They've gotten a lot further than first thought."

"Hai," Hinata quickly got out and indicated that she needed to get ready. Shino left her tent to give her peace.

Hinata got out of her sleeping clothes and put on her daily clothes. After that she gathered her stuff and put the tent back into its scroll. Thankfully Yoruichi was out and was ready to go. Akimaru didn't like her, not one bit.

"Ready," Shibi told her.

Hinata only nodded. She knew they would stop and eat once they were sure the two had stopped. After awhile, Hinata activated her Byakugan. She noticed the small village from last night.

"Up ahead," Hinata said. "There's a small village."

The guys didn't seem to be happy with the news and Hinata felt like she said something stupid.

"We could stop and pick up supplies," Shino said. "Besides we could easily catch up with them."

The group nodded in agreement. Hinata was happy that Shino was here with her.

While they were getting supplies, Nagato was back in his home village with Reki, again.

"How much longer will her mission last?"

"It depends," Reki told him. "Will you ask her?"

"I don't know," Nagato told Reki. "I know I'm in love with Hinata but I don't know how she would respond to me."

"You have a chance, Naruto isn't around."

Nagato knew about it. He wasn't too keen on sending Naruto away. Much like Tsunade, he felt like Naruto should stay with them. But of course, Gaara did make a point about the young container. Nagato would miss that boy.

"The Royal Guard sent you a message," Nagato looked at the young Shinigami.

"Yes and it's not good," Reki told him. "We would need the help of Hinata to get his soul back."

"How, there's only one way to reverse the…"

Reki showed him a glove and a Soul Candy.

"These would do the job."

**TBC**

**A/N Sorry for the shortness but I would update within a week or two. Please R&R. More reviews means faster updates.**


	16. Zanpakutō and messages

Chapter Sixteen: Zanpakutō and messages

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Please R&R, if somebody seems a bit OOC please tell me. Or how can I improve the story or what you like to see in it. Thanks to myth buster and hinata11807 for your reviews. A new poll is up, it won't have much effect on the overall plot but it would have major effect on Reki. So please vote.**

Nagato knew what Reki meant. But why Hinata, he could do it. Do the Shinigami not trust him or what? They did bring him back to live his life.

"I can do it," Nagato told Reki.

"Orders are orders," Reki said in a quiet voice. "If the Royal Guard said that she has to do it then she has to do it."

"So the Royal Guard feels that I can't do it," he kept his voice low.

"They've debated over the issue," Reki looked at him through cloth-covered eyes. "The vote was in her favor. But that doesn't mean they don't think you can't do it. They feel like you could be a target of Madara."

Nagato knew that there was some truth in that. He knew that Madara had used him and he could target him for many reasons. It was better to not be on the front lines for now. Nagato was pleased that the Royal Guard thought about his safety but hurt that they didn't have much trust in him.

A pause.

"So they sent the nine-tails to an island," Reki stated.

Nagato smiled, "yeah, but it's for the best."

Reki wasn't sure about it but she knew it was truly for the best.

Hinata felt something was wrong. She didn't know what but she felt like she was going to be at least one solution to the problem. Whatever that was she prepared herself for it. They were nearby the Taka that they didn't need to attack or to move anywhere for any length of time. She knew that the one that she battle with was still in bad shape and couldn't fight for very long. The other, she knew could put up fight. It wasn't wise or logical to attack four well rested people and full grown nin-dog. This gave her time to practice. If he is watching her, then he wouldn't attack so soon or doing anything to hastily.

Her Tai Chi was great but the Royal Guard felt like that she needed something else. Miyurie told her the reason why she was train in Tai Chi was to get relaxed from the strict Juken style. She told Hinata that the felt that Tai Chi fit her more flexible body and let her learn how to flow.

When she was in Konoha and training, Reki told her that they still looking at another form for her to learn. It was down to Aikido or Baijiquan. They have yet decided on which she should train under. She knew that Kiriro-sama uses Aikido but she doesn't know who uses Baijiquan. She haven't even seen the style in action as of yet.

Hinata form chakra into water and use some of her Tai Chi movements. How she done it looked like poetry in movement. Hinata kept her joints loose and flexible. She kept her mind clear and focused on the water and its movement. The movement of water flowed with ease and didn't have any breaks or had any awkwardness to it. Kiba and Shino watched her for awhile. They were amaze and happy on how she improved. To them, it was about time that she has done so.

"I guess we have to train as well," Kiba sighed. He was memorized by Hinata's movements.

Shino only nodded in agreement for both the training part and being memorized by Hinata's graceful movements. He knew that she was trained well in Tai Chi, it fitted her well enough for her to improve on but he knew there is a form out there for her. Shino force himself to not look and to move to a different spot. He was still close enough if someone attacks her, he'll be there. It took Kiba a bit longer to tear away from the spot.

"_You're getting better Hinata-chan," _Izumimiko smiled. _"I'm impressed."_

'Thank you Izumimiko,' Hinata communicated with her zanpakutō.

"_Even the other zanpakutō are impressed on your improvements," _there was pride in her voice.

'Even Kage-ōsama?' Hinata wasn't sure about him.

"_Even Kage-ōsama," _Izumimiko nodded. _"He even told me on how I should help you. But I don't think his tactics would work well with you. His is too rough and unyielding."_

'What about the other two think about me?' Hinata continue with her practice.

"_Kurosuna thinks you're improving faster than normal and could defeat an Arrancar right now. She still thinks you should go to Hueco Mundo. Tora Shiko seemed to be pleased with your improvements but she told me that you still have room to improve."_

Kurosuna is much like Miaka, headstrong and rather jumping in before thinking. If either of them had their way, then she would be dead right now. Tora Shiko was Miyurie's zanpakutō. She seemed to have plenty of faith in Miyurie and others. Often knowing one's true strength before the party knows it.

"_Tora Shiko believes you can achieve Bankai in a short amount of time,"_ Izumimiko told her.

'Ban-,' Hinata almost lost her focus, 'kai? How? I can't even do my family's strongest techniques yet, how could I perform Bankai?'

"_Don't cut yourself so short,"_ Izumimiko said in a mothering tone. _"I do believe you could do it. Much like Miaka, Miyurie, Reki, Yoruichi, even the rest of Royal Guard believes you could do it."_

They all believe she could do it. Perform Bankai, the second stage of her own zanpakutō.

'I need more training,' she told herself.

"_That's the determination I like to see," _Izumimiko said with a motherly-smile.

Hinata only gave a nod and continued with her training/self-improvement.

Miaka takes a few sips of sake. Her mind was in its own little world. It appeared to be a giant desert with mammoth-size to almost mind-boggling size sand dunes that seemed to go on up to the cloudless blue sky. This place is where her zanpakutō lives. The sand was pitched black which heavily contrast to the skies above. Wind blew across the sand dunes, making a soft almost musical humming sound.

It seemed strange at first for something so peaceful inner world for somebody who's always unpredictable, headstrong and quite impulsive. But it is something that even Miaka needed.

She wasn't alone in her inner world. A young woman in black clothing with an Arabian Oryx skull with horns in her hands, approach her.

"Trouble is brewing in both the Soul Society and here. Fighting for the right to have Hinata, to keep both Reki and Miome's clans a secret and trying to keep the Thirteen Court Guard away from this place. Even here, a man named Kabuto is causing a lot of problems, taking about six souls from the Soul Society.

Now he is working for a man named Uchiha Madara," Miaka told Kurosuna.

"You know what he used to get them," Kurosuna responded. "I'll say destroy them with me. Use Bankai and open the gate to Hueco Mundo to defeat them."

"I can do that and was my first reaction when I heard it," Miaka looked at Kurosuna. "But what Miome and Reki had told me that's impossible. There are other ways. I'm doing something that goes against my instincts. I don't like this wait and see approach that the Royal Guard imposed on me."

Kurosuna looked at her. Finally Kurosuna snapped.

"Then go to Hinata, take her to the spot!"

Miaka smiled. "I have a better idea, I'll fetch Reki. She'll take me to Hinata."

Reki was with Nagato. If she is able to do it, then Hinata and Nagato would be together at last.

"I just need some herbs for my love potions," Miaka smiled. Kurosuna return the smile. They knew that the Royal Guard can't control her for very long.

Miyurie felt like she's going to be left alone.

'Miaka is up to something,' Miyurie told her own zanpakutō.

"_She is," _Tora Shiko licked her paw. _"She's being headstrong again."_

'That means I have to protect this town from Hollows alone,' Miyurie mentally sighed.

"_Miaka is a fool."_

Miyurie can only agree on that. She walks up to the house where they are staying at. Right when she enter into the house, she knew what was going on. Miaka is going to leave. Miyurie waited for awhile to think of something to say to her, maybe to keep Miaka from leaving. It didn't take long or hard to get an answer. One flew to her forefinger. It was a hell butterfly, giving her a message.

_A message from the Royal Guard to Akiyama Miaka and Shihōin Miyurie,_

_Reki was summoned back to the Royal Guard compound to speak about the men known as Uchiha Mardara and Kabuto. She would go with Hinata to retrieve the souls back. As for you, Miyurie, make sure Miaka doesn't leave the town. _

_As for Nagato, we feel that he could defend himself for now. A mod-soul will be place in Reki's gigai; it would monitor and protect him if there's a surprise attack. It has all the information that it needs and it has the exact copy of Reki's personality._

The butterfly left once the message was given. Miyurie wonder why didn't they just call them instead of sending a butterfly. Calling would be safer but then again the butterfly might have some kidō that prevent anyone from the Thirteen Court Guard from listening to the message.

"Miaka-chan," Miyurie stopped her. "They're sending Reki."

"WHAT?"

"They gave Reki a mod-soul," Miyurie explained. "It has her personality and would protect him."

When Miyurie looked where Miaka once stood, Miyurie crossed her arms and sighed. So this is how Reki feels on a daily bases.

Nagato had to stop and take a break. He didn't believe that he went a full hour of practice with her. Reki agreed to a practice round before leaving. Of course she left once he took his breather. Nagato knew that she had used a mod-soul and left.

He would train again once he's fully rested. Thinking on it, he might even ask Konan to train with him. He really want to know how far she has gone.

Hinata notice something in the bushes. She got ready to attack. When it came out, she was shock to see who it was.

**TBC.**

**Okay, a new poll is up. **

**The poll of wither Hinata should go with Naruto or Nagato. Five of you said Naruto and two of you said Nagato. You still can have a say by reviewing and telling who she should go to.**


	17. Emotions and feelings

Chapter Seventeen: Emotions and feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Please R&R, if somebody seems a bit OOC please tell me. Or how can I improve the story or what you like to see in it. You still can vote for the poll that's up.**

Naruto finished training for that day. After his confronted his darker evil side and heard about Killer Bee's story. Naruto thought about how this could end. He still needed to train to have control over the Kyubi. Naruto didn't tell Yamato or Motoi that he had another talk with his evil side. He wanted to know a bit more before defeating him once and for all.

His evil side chided him for being so dense. Honestly, it was obvious that Hinata liked him more than a friend. Hell, she loved him for all this years. The evil side even went on to say he was pathetic for not catching on to her cues. Naruto felt anger towards him, but the evil side was only fueled on. Even her death was a sorry excuse for his weakness. Hinata wasn't the only thing the evil side used but it struck a chord for Naruto.

He would never let her die again, not on his account. Naruto still blames himself for her death. Now that she returned, he couldn't be happier but most of all he was confuse. When she died, he almost lost it again, nearly blinded by pain, hate and sheer guilt almost killed Nagato and Konan. But thankfully, he regained himself before the meeting between them. After all that, somehow Hinata didn't come back for the next eight days.

Right now, he is sorting his own feelings. Does he love Hinata or Sakura? Sakura always treated him poorly. After all the improvements and trying to capture her heart, she still have feelings towards Sasuke. Hinata has always been there, though not in the spotlight but still. She never treated him less than a human or treated him poorly. Hinata had always been kind to him.

Closing his eyes, he went into a deep thought. How should he approach this? Should he choose Hinata or Sakura? His heart leans towards Sakura but his mind leans towards Hinata. This is so confusing. He felt like he should ask somebody. Maybe Yamato could lead him in the right direction.

Yamato watched Naruto from a distance. He rest under the shade of a nearby tree. Despite having a good opportunity to relax, Yamato wanted to make sure the Kyubi doesn't use this time to attack.

He noticed that Naruto was in deep thought. Mostly on what Evil Naruto had told him. It was a sweet victory for Naruto but he took a hard hit from it. Hopefully he had learned from this. Maybe he would face Evil Naruto later on. Yamato just kept an eye on him.

"Even having a good time to rest," Motoi walked up to him, "you still watch him."

Motoi didn't need to have an answer and Yamato knew this. It was due to the Kyubi and not wanting to lax for one bit. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Naruto has been through a lot," he responded.

"So as Killer Bee," Motoi sat next to him, "though I don't think a woman has confessed her love to him yet."

'Naruto had nearly lost himself when Hinata died,' Yamato thought. 'I'm glad he regained his composer before facing Nagato.'

"That man who'd killed the girl," Motoi began to ask, "he's back. I thought he killed himself to bring back the dead?"

"He did," Yamato said quietly. "But three women brought him and Hinata back. I don't know how but when we look in her grave, there was no body. When we ask about Nagato's body, they said it disappeared. Who ever brought them back did a good job and made sure that the women would find them."

"Does this Hinata still feelings towards Naruto?"

"I'm sure she still does."

Silence was bliss. Only the birds would break it once in awhile. It was quite peaceful and a good break from all the fighting. Though Gai hasn't yet recovered from the boat ride. If only Lee knew.

"Who are the three women?" Motoi finally asked.

"I don't know exactly," he told him truthfully, "all I know are their names, Akiyama Miaka, Shihōin Miyurie and Miaka's daughter Kage no Akiyama."

"'The shadow of the fall mountain,'" Motoi said the meaning of Reki's name. "Quite poetic, I wonder how she got the name."

"They never told us how she got the name. Any time we ask, they just say it's for the greater good."

"They're hiding something," Motoi looked over with his eyes towards Yamato.

"I wouldn't doubt it but she might be in a special corp. that doesn't allow one to retain their names. Maybe she gained it to protect her own family from her enemies."

"True," Motoi looked back at Naruto. "So what do you think Naruto's thinking?"

"If he loves Sakura or Hinata," Yamato sighed softly. "He must be confused right now; hopefully he would sort them out."

Yet again they listen to the birds sing.

"If he asks, I would help him a little on his feelings."

"But you are going to lead him towards Hinata?"

Nothing came out of Yamato. Then Motoi got his answer and sigh contently. That Naruto is becoming quite interesting. In his heart, he hopes that Naruto would control the Kyubi once and for all and get the girl. He is leaning towards Hinata since she so bravely but failed to protect her love. Motoi has to give her credit on her part for loving Naruto to the point of risking her life. He never met the girl but he already knew he liked her as a person.

Hinata took her stance, ready for the attack. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Taking a few deep breaths, her heart rate slowed down. Hopefully this is a false alarm and she doesn't need to do anything. Izumimiko didn't say anything. This can be very good or very bad.

Finally she felt herself being pushed down. Not by the thing in front of her but from behind. She panic and almost attack but was stopped. The person was strong enough. Hinata was force to activate her Byakugan. To her surprise it was Reki, out of her gigai.

"Go back Hinata," Reki warned her with a slightly raised voice. As she said that, Soi Fon stepped out from a different point. It was her in the bushes but used the time that Reki came in to what she told her.

Hinata knew she was in deep trouble if Reki didn't show up. She slowly made her way up and walked away. When Soi Fon saw this, she tried to attack but was stopped by Reki. Hinata briskly walked to camp, she knew it wasn't wise to turn her back towards an opponent but she had the Byakugan. When she neared the camp she deactivated them. In her heart, she hoped that Reki would be able to drive off Soi Fon without using her zanpkautō.

"Get out of the way Kage!" Soi Fon ordered.

"Only the Royal Guard has sway over me," Reki told her in a deadpan manner. "Hinata still has protection by the Royal Guard. As such, I've been sworn to protect her."

"Why? Why is she so important to the Royal Guard? Why are they so willing to risk breaking every law for her?"

"Why not?" Reki flatly asked her. "She was part of a clan that resides in the Royal Guard's grounds. There was a chance I had orders to bring her to her clan."

"I don't understand why you can't let her be in the Thirteen Court Guard," Soi Fon attacked her only to be rebuffed.

"What if there's another Aizen?" yet again Reki asked flatly. "If Aizen knew of any clan that we watch and care for, then the war would've been in his favor. To keep clan members out of the Thirteen Court Guard would keep the Soul Society safe."

Soi Fon didn't believe that. It was true; there is an area that the Royal Guard keeps safe. Rumors had it that not only that a few select clans of the members of the Royal Guard resides there but there were clans that has a certain traits that are desirable. She had entered into the grounds once with Yoruichi but she didn't see any of those clans. Or people who will fit perfectly in Squad Two.

Yet again Soi Fon attack Reki. She wasn't use to Reki's style of fighting. It was almost a wait and see approach. But when she attacks, it is decisive and quite unyielding. Soi Fon was getting mad and Reki knew she couldn't keep this up with going into Shikai or using either kidō or ninjutsu. Though she begins to realize that kidō was getting weaker by the day even getting harder to do.

Before Soi Fon landed a hit, Miaka came in and kneed her in the stomach. There was so much force into it Soi Fon flew in the air before hitting a tree hard. Blood came out of her mouth. Soi Fon began to cough up a good amount of blood.

"Soi Fon of Squad Two," Miaka began to say. "You are out of bounds."

Soi Fon knew she was outclassed by Miaka. Yoruichi once told her about Miaka who was once Squad Three's captain and how she often would get into a battle that she would forget and use so much force in her attacks that her opponents die quickly.

To make matters worse, Yoruichi appeared. Soif Fon felt betrayed by her former teacher. How can she side with the Royal Guard? She should side with the Thirteen Court Guard not them!

"Why Yoruichi?"

"I don't agree with the Royal Guard but this is important to them."

Soi Fon didn't want to hear any more of it.

"You should go before you get into deeper trouble," Yoruichi told her. "If you don't go, Miaka-san would be force to punish you."

"I have a very good one in mind," Miaka grinned. It was that type of grin you knew you were in trouble.

Soi Fon left with a badly damage ego and several bruises and cuts. She knew she couldn't stay for long and she hated herself for it. Yoruichi sided with the Royal Guard and was the one who did the major blow to her ego. But she will report this to Yamamoto.

"Miaka-kaa," Reki approached her adoptive mother, "you should be in Konoha."

Miaka looked at Reki.

"I thought you were supposed to keep Nagato safe."

"There's a mod soul in my gigai," Reki flatly said. "He should be safe."

"Miaka-san," Yoruichi walked up to the older Shinigami. "I'm glad you came when you did but was it necessary for you to come?"

"My daughter is about to be sent on a mission without me agree with it," Miaka puts her fists on her hips.

"But who else will go," Reki said. "Miyurie-san and you must remind in Konoha…"

"And what? Stay behind while you risk your life!"

"Miaka-san," Yoruichi steps in. "She must go, the rest of the Royal Guard had agree on this one."

"Why didn't they tell me?" Miaka looked at Reki.

"Because they know you will through a fit and if they sent you, you will get so warp into it you forget about the whole mission."

"Can't they send Miyurie-chan instead?" Miaka asked in hopes that Reki would agreed.

"Miyurie-chan can't go," Yourichi told her.

"I was told I would be only getting Itachi, for the rest of the souls, Miyurie-san would do the rest."

"Was that in the original message?" Miaka was surprise to hear that part.

"Not really," Reki told her. "That was what the Royal Guard told me."

"Oh," Miaka was stumped. She thought her daughter was going to do it all by herself with some help with Hinata.

"The butterfly was sent while they were debating if I should send every single soul that was taken away or if I would just do Itachi's."

"Miaka-san," Yoruichi turned to her. "This is why you should always wait till further notice."

"That's what they keep telling me," Miaka sighed. "I guess I'll go back to Konoha then."

Miaka hugged Reki and wished her luck before shunpo'n away. Reki turned around and began to walk where Hinata had gone. It was part of her orders to tell Hinata about her new mission. Thankfully this Kabuto guy didn't put the seal on Itachi as of yet and they were able to put a lock on him. A few moments later, Itachi agreed to let Hinata use the glove on him while Reki sends him back.

When she entered into Hinata's tent, she found her on her sleeping bag with her legs to her chest. Reki raised an eyebrow but her bored expression return shortly afterwards.

"Is something wrong?" Reki asked, knowing if Hinata gets it off her chest, then their mission would go without a hitch.

"It's about Naruto-kun," Hinata answered in a soft voice.

Reki knew she would get in trouble and somehow was willing to risk it. She cared about the mission but part of her wanted to see Hinata happy.

"Hinata-san," Reki got to her level. "I will help you but you must not tell anyone."

Hinata nodded. Reki summon a Hell's Butterfly and did some things to it. Then it landed on Hinata's finger.

"Think about Naruto," Reki told her softly. Hinata closed her eyes and nodded with a blush on her cheeks. "Begin to think about a message. Don't say it out loud; this Hell's Butterfly has been breed to listen to thoughts."

"But Shino said…"

"I know, they don't have any higher brain function but this one has been treated so it can listen to thoughts. The reason why is that we don't have to speak the order or message. Just put a little chakra when you think of your message."

Hinata only nod and proceeded to think of the message while putting some chakra. She told him that she would behind him no matter what and she still loves him. She gave some small talk about her training and how her mission is doing well. Event telling him that she had performed the sixty-four palm but it wasn't perfect yet. Hinata said she was hoping to do it perfectly while being at his side. She ended her message saying that she hopes to see him again.

The Hell's Butterfly flew towards Naruto's location.

"Do you think it would reach him?" Hinata whispered softly. It was almost too soft too hear.

"Yes, it will. I made sure only he would see it."

**TBC**

**A/N: Aikido or Baijiquan for Hinata.**


	18. Choosing

Chapter Eighteen: Choosing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Please R&R, if somebody seems a bit OOC please tell me. Or how can I improve the story or what you like to see in it. The poll is closed on if Reki will have an encounter with her family, due to lack of votes. But a new poll is up**

"Itachi would come to us," Reki informed her. "All you need to do is to push out his soul."

Hinata still curled in her sleeping bag. She couldn't believe it, she has to do it. Not once had she done something like this before. It seemed that Hinata didn't have a choice in the matter.

"He'll be here two hours before dusk."

'That's when I have to be on guard duty,' Hinata thought.

Reki looked at the girl. Part of her wanted to see her get stronger another part felt jealousy. Hinata had a much kinder zanpakutō then Reki does. Reki walked out of the tent to think. To think about the two questions that has been plaguing her since the beginning of her training.

'Who am I? I know they won't accept that I'm Akiyama Reki. Or that I'm from two clans,' Reki thought while walking along the river. 'I don't even know what I want anymore. Why don't I know the answers?'

Reki looked up at the full moon. It cast far less shadows then in the day. She always felt safe among them. Not really liking to be in the spot like her older sister she barely remembers or Uchiha Miome, Reki was just contented to remain in the shadows for the rest of her natural life or until she dies.

'I wonder who is searching for me in the Soul Society,' Reki thought. 'I know it's a family member. I doubt it's my sister, mother or my uncles. Maybe it's my wet nurse who took care of me.'

For what little memories she has with her mother's clan, she had a wet nurse who took the role of mother. Her real mother barely had time for her. Reki was getting this through what memories she had. One Royal Guard member once told her like how she barely recognizes her own family; they, in turn, won't recognize her. Part of her was saddened by this, the other couldn't care less.

Hinata was deep in thought. She wonders if she could do this. It wasn't about Itachi or on her current mission but something else. Her thoughts are torn between Naruto and Nagato. It was strange for her to think of who she likes the most at this point of time.

Naruto gave her strength, the courage to carry on. Her inspiration to improve herself and she admires and love for him cause of it. Naruto had stolen her heart and selfishly kept it without him knowing for years. Even though his a clan-less orphan that holds the nine-tails doesn't stop her from loving him. He never gives up in a dire or a hopeless situation. While he was knocked down more times than anyone could remember doesn't stop him from achieving his dreams. She could go on what makes her love him.

Nagato is a kind and gentle soul. She has nothing against him, other than killing her. But wasn't he under the influence by someone else. Madara was it? Is she really the kind of person to hold blame on someone whose view had been twisted by someone else? Hinata wasn't sure that she could answer that question yet. When they first met, Nagato had been kind to her. Whether or not he felt guilty about killing her was still up in the air.

He's trying to change, or at least that's what she believes. He did tell the Konoha's elders, Kakashi-sensei and the Konoha eleven about what Madara was planning. Though it was a known fact by the time he told everyone. But what he told them is how they can prevent Madara's plan. Nagato said that if they can destroy a certain part or block something at the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path then Madara's plan can be ruin. He even told them how without releasing any of the tailed beast. So he's good right?

Hinata wasn't so sure about it. Her mind begins to think of people she can ask about this. Miaka was out of the question, due to her stand on the said subject. Reki was trying to help her, she thinks. But what kind of advice would she give her. Her sensei and Miyurie were her best bet to ask. Kurenai would tell her to go with Naruto and gave her the same reasons that she came up with.

Sleep finally came. Hinata would figure this one out later on. Something told her that the heart and feelings chance over time. Does this mean that her feelings towards Naruto would chance? She wasn't too sure on it. Hinata never thought she would fall out of love for Naruto.

A few hours of sleep, Hinata felt a nudged. It was Kiba.

"Hey, it's your turn to stand guard."

"Oh, thank you for waking me up," Hinata gave out a yawn and motion Kiba to leave the tent.

She put on her normal clothing and made sure the glove was in her pocket. Hinata walked out of her tent to stand guard. It was still dark, saved the moon and the fire the lit the area. Hinata never felt so giddy in her life before and she doesn't understand why.

"Ready," Reki was standing behind her.

Hinata only gave the smallest nod she could give.

"The best bet is to use one of your Soul Candy, this way you can leave without anyone knowing it."

Hinata was thankfully that one was in her pocket at the moment. She quickly swallowed it and she was in her Shinigami form. It felt weird.

"Come Hianta-san," Reki told her. "We must not waste any more time as is."

Hinata gave her a nod, "right."

After deactivated her Byakugan, Hinata took out the glove from the pocket and put it on her hand. Someone once told her it has a seal on it that no living person could see it.

Reki made sure that Hinata followed her to the meeting place. It was only a mile away from the campsite. Itachi appeared from the trees. A gentle nudged from Reki and Hinata jumped into action. She touched Itachi's forehead with her gloved handed, in doing so, taking out his soul. Reki quickly preformed Soul Burial on him.

Itachi somehow smile to them. Hinata felt like he was saying thank you to them.

"_It makes since that he would do that. He doesn't really seem to be the person to say 'thank you,'" _Izumimiko gave some insight.

'You're right, saying thank you fits him. But I'm sure that he had said it a few times,' Hinata responded.

"Return to your body," Reki said. "You might be needed soon."

Hinata gave a nod and flash step back to her body. She removed the glove and reentered her body. Coughing back the Soul Candy, she returned it to her pocket. She would wash it later on.

Reki must've return to the Village of the Rain to protect Nagato. Maybe the next time she sees Reki, she would ask about what she thinks of him. Did he really have a change of heart? Does he have good intentions? Hinata's mind begins to bubble up questions. But they were quickly cut short by some movement.

Activated her Byakugan, she was hoping to see Kiba coming back from using the restroom but she wasn't expect this.

**TBC**

**A/N: Aikido or Baijiquan for Hinata.**


	19. Rules are meant to be broken

Chapter Nineteen: Rules are meant to be broken.

(Promises are meant to be kept)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Please R&R, if somebody seems a bit OOC please tell me. Or how can I improve the story or what you like to see in it. The poll is still up on what Hinata should learn. And if there's any grammar mistakes, please tell me.**

Miyurie waited for Miaka to return from her short rampage. She sighed and felt sorry for Reki. The poor thing must have deal with these kind of things on a daily bases. But her wait didn't end with Miaka showing up, a lone Hell Butterfly flew and landed on her finger.

'_**The Thirteen Court Guard demands Hinata to be turn over,'**_ Miyurie listen to the message that Kirio had sent. _**'Kage no Akiyama and 'Hot head' Miome should be handed over as well. Miyurie-san, don't worry. Ginrie-san and I are going to talk with the sou-taichō about it. Miaka-san will hear the news after we settle this.'**_

The Hell Butterfly fluttered away back to the Royal Guard compound.

'I hope they can do this,' Miyurie thought.

"_It's Kirio-san and Ginrie-san," _Tora Shiko yawned lazily.

'The Thirteen Court Guard is quite avid to have Hinata-chan,' Miyurie continued her talk with her zanpakutō.

"_Indeed they are," _Tora Shiko did a good stretch. _"Though, the Royal Guard has something in their favor."_

'That's right and knowing Kirio-san, she would think of something.'

Tora Shiko didn't need to say anything. The zanpakutō felt like there's nothing else to say thus prompting her to go back to her cat nap. Miyurie felt her feline zanpakutō is asleep and decided to walk around Konoha for awhile. Not knowing how long she would stay might as well to explore the city.

Back in the Soul Society, Kirio and Ginrie walked up to the First Division barracks to meet up with Yamamoto. The members of the division part ways to let them through. The air around them said everything to the members. It was better not to get in the way from two former captains.

They reached Yamamoto's office. Ginrie opened the sliding door for Kirio. She gave a slight nod in thanks. Ginrie didn't do anything but let her enter, after all he is a gentleman and ladies always enter first.

"Yamamoto-san," Kirio greeted the aging sou-taichō. "We're here to speak with you about the status of Hyūga Hinata."

Ginrie closed the door and was now next to Kirio. She was about a few inches shorter than him but it didn't stop him from respecting her as a peer and as a friend.

Yamamoto looked at both of them and stroked his long white beard. He was in deep thought, the next few words must be careful chosen.

"The girl belongs to a clan under our protection. We promise them that they can keep their own traditions and not interfere," Ginrie told him. "You are demanding something that would make us look bad."

"You have to ask the clan their blessings in order to do this, Yamamoto," Kirio spoke up. "We made a promise and we are intending to keep it."

"The girl has great promise," Yamamoto countered. He knew they were telling him the truth, just not all of it. "Are you willing to throw all that away?"

"The clan is aware of her potential and we were only given promise to teach her control of her Shikai," Kirio said with a straight face. This was of course a lie but he didn't need to know that. "In turn, we will help support them in keeping her feed."

Yamamoto thought about this. Kirio wouldn't bluntly lie to him to his face. She was too trustworthy to do such thing. It makes sense that the clan would ask them. Hinata did perform Shikai and had some control over it. The clan must be aware of the danger and the benefit of having someone like Hinata on their side.

"Every clan under our protection was given the same promise and we can't break it," Ginrie had told him. "We can't give out all the clans' names due to contracts that we signed with them."

Yamamoto had a question that was burning to be answered.

"Why was Hinata found in the Rukongai?"

"She wanted to see it," Kirio stated. Again another lie, she must stop hanging around Miaka for prolong periods. "Hinata-san must have found a way to get there without us knowing it. Of course she didn't have much money to get food and pass out. That's why I sent Kage-san to get her and make sure she was fine."

Yamamoto accepted this answer. The girl might've wondered what the Rukongai looked like and had the urge to explore. He concluded that the test that Miaka had proposed was done to show off her training with them. But something told him that there's more to this then what he's getting from them or that they're hiding something. Yamamoto must be getting very old, getting paranoid or what but this doesn't seem right.

Of course he couldn't prove a single thing to say at least. The Royal Guard has him on this one. None of the squads can do a full-out investigation on the Royal Guard. If they're right about the whole promising to keep the clans' traditions alive then it's a roadblock.

"Is that all?" Yamamoto asked.

"Kage no Akiyama is the adopted daughter of Miaka. Her clan is unhappy with you decision about her. As for Miome," Kirio sighed. "Her relationship with her own birth clan is rocky at best and both claim to disown each other…"

"A promise is a promise. By blood she is still part of the clan," Ginrei told him.

"In a sense the rules still applied to her too."

Yamamoto stroked his beard again. This is troubling. The news about Miome came as surprise to him. So she wasn't an orphan in the traditional sense, but if she still has her clan then the promise that they made to them still stands.

"This promise you made to them, none of the blood members can leave and train to be in the Thirteen Court Guard?" Yamamoto wanted to make sure of this. If there's a loophole, he would exploit it.

"Yes," Kirio and Ginrei answered at the same time.

"I must admit, Miome still cares for her birth clan despite saying she wanted for them to all go to hell," Kirio broke out in a smile.

"But we won't let her commit familicide," Ginrei kept a stern face.

"Nor will we let her commit fratricide," Kirio muttered. "Despite what Miome saying are sound reasons to kill him, we won't let her."

Back in Konoha, Miyurie had found some cute gifts that she could give to Toshiro. But she second guessed herself. She didn't want to embarrass him to anyone but many of them were just too cute.

She wonders how Hinata was doing.

Hinata was surprise to see Jūgo standing in front of her. This can't be good, she knew he was stronger and outmatch her in Chakra. But then again she took her stance ready to fight him.

"I just want to talk," he came closer; his hands were up to let her know he wasn't going to harm her. She didn't let up. "Please, I promise I won't hurt you."

Somehow she knew that he was telling the truth. She let up but if he attacks her, she'll be ready.

"You fought with my teammate Suigetsu," he came even closer. "You nearly beat him if I didn't interfere with the fight. Even with him be stronger then you, somehow you were able to gain the upper hand."

"I won't join if that's what you're going."

"That's not what I want," Jūgo told her. "I know you're strong, so I don't want to test it. I just want to give you some information about this Tobi guy and Sasuke."

Hinata was taken aback but she decided to let him talk. Any information is good information, she supposed.

**TBC**

**A/N: Familicide is killing one's entire family, something Itachi has done. Fratricide is killing one's brother, what Sasuke did to Itachi.**


	20. Crossing Over

Chapter Twenty: Crossing over

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Please R&R, if somebody seems a bit OOC please tell me. Or how can I improve the story or what you like to see in it. **

Jūgo stood in front of Hinata. He hasn't met a girl like her before. Something about her made him feel calm inside. Almost like she had chased away all his anger and she didn't do a single thing. Was it her Chakra, which had a gentle feel to it, made him feel so at ease? He wasn't so sure.

But he knew what he was going to do. True Sasuke did keep him contained but he left them high and dry. Sasuke left HIM, without anyone to keep him in check. Jūgo didn't like going all crazy and stuff. Deep down, he felt betrayed by someone he trusted and was very loyal to.

"Y-you're going to give us some information?" Hinata wasn't so sure with her voice at the moment. She felt scared and very unsure of this situation.

"Only you," he walked up to her. "I only trust you."

He stopped short of three feet of her. Her Chakra was very gentle and soothing. But in his mind, it was that feeling to her Chakra that made her dangerous. Any idiot would think that she would be easily target. In the ninja world, people like her can be the most deadly. Jūgo knew that Hinata could kill him if he doesn't watch his step. One misstep and he would be six-foot under.

"B-but what if it's information that we already h-have?" Hinata asked. "Or a-are you trying to t-trick me?"

Her stutter was quite cute for some reason. Somehow it made her seem less dangerous.

"Does it matter?" Jūgo asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Sasuke had abandoned us," he told her. "We shouldn't have attacked you but since we're S-rank nin and we were only doing it out of self-defense."

That made sense to Hinata. She would have attack a group of ninjas if they were following and tracking her every movements. But after what he said, she couldn't let her guard down for a second.

'She still doesn't trust me,' he thought.

Jūgo looked at her. Her pale skin almost glowed under the soft light of the moon and her eyes were like two smaller versions of the moon. With the fact that her Chakra had a calming effect on him only added to her beauty. His heartbeat quickens and his palms began to sweat. He couldn't help that he was falling in love with her.

"I even know where the base is," he told her. "I can tell you where it's located."

Hinata's eyes went wide when he said that.

"_I think he's telling the truth Hinata-chan," _Izumimiko told her.

"If you trick me," Hinata tried to find the courage to finish the sentence with the right words. "Then you'll be sorry."

Hinata didn't want to kill him but she could do something. Jūgo smiled at this. She can trust him with all her heart.

"Wait here," Jūgo told her.

He left her at the river's edge. She looked where he went off to. Hinata knew that one of Shino's bugs was on him the entire time.

"Hinata-san," she turned to see Shino. He gave her a slight nod of approval but she knew she had made a minor mistake in letting him go.

"I'm still not sure about him," Hinata told her teammate and dear friend.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he betrays us," Shino stood next to her. "But there's a chance he's heart is in the right place."

Hinata only hoped that Shino had said was right. It wouldn't be much of a shocker if he did betray them. Jūgo brought back Suigetsu, who was still suffering from his battle with Hinata. The white-haired boy glared at Hinata, he was unhappy that she nearly killed him with an imperfect technique.

Shibi and Kiba walked out to proved support and to keep the two contained. Suigetsu felt betrayed by Jūgo by deflecting to the other side. To Jūgo, he really didn't care. To him, he really didn't want to continue running for the rest of his life and the fact that if he isn't in a confined area, he would harm the people around him.

Hinata watched Jūgo putting Suigetsu down and away from the river. He walked up to Hinata and smiled.

"I told you that you can trust me."

"So you're here to help us?" Shibi wanted to hear him answer.

"Because we were left behind by Sasuke and he betrayed us," Jūgo answered. "It was my decision to go to you."

"You idiot," Suigetsu yelled at him. "What are you thinking? They're the good guys. That means we need to kill them!"

Jūgo turned around and felt his anger going through the roof. He walked away from Hinata and to Suigetsu. He was going to transform his arm but he felt a light tap on his shoulder and the base of his neck. Jūgo realize he can't access his curse form. He turned his head to see Hinata behind him. She had must've stopped him with using the Gentle Fist.

"Let's return to Konoha," Shibi told them.

Shino walked up to Suigetsu. He of course was thinking on how to do this. If he wasn't careful Suigetsu would do some damage to him and his bugs. Shino would carry him at some point of time and he needed to know how to approach this.

"He's still too weak to attack," Jūgo told him.

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry Shino-kun," Shino turned to Hinata. He noticed that her Byakugan was activated. "Most of his Chakra points are still blocked. He won't be attack anytime soon."

Shino felt relieved to hear that but didn't show it. After all, Suigetsu could drown his bugs. Kiba walked up to him and nudged him a bit. Both guys walked up to Suigetsu and carried him over to Akamaru.

"If he acts up," Shino turned to Hinata. "You know what to do."

Hinata gave a firm nod. She knew what needs to be done. Deep down she felt happy that they are relying on her and she could do it. She was being useful and it felt great.

They didn't need to do anything with Jūgo. But if he acts up, Hinata has to block some of his Chakra, with the guys holding him down of course.

Going home to rest would be great. Hinata could take a nice hot bath, relax and have a cinnamon roll. Not in that order but after she does them, she would train and get stronger. She knew that her father would learn what she has done. A successful mission and she did the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms, though she still needs to prefect it. It will show him and the clan council that she's getting stronger by the day. Not as fast as Neji or Hanabi but they should not count her out yet.

~~Royal Guard~~

"I know how to defeat Madara," Miome sipped her favorite lager.

Itachi just looked at her.

"Chuck Norris," she finished her beer.

"Why don't you get him?" he asked not caring if she's going to do it.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to die yet! Though I could do my lifelong dream of having sex on his grave," Miome told him with anger in her voice.

"So Madara is your brother?" Kirio asked her.

"That a-hole is going down you hear me!"

'I take that as a yes,' Kirio thought.

**TBC**

**A/N: I think I jumped the shark a long ago. And please R&R, like if you see any problems, words that I might've dropped, grammar mistakes or how much you like it. **


	21. Return Home

Chapter Twenty-one: Return Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Please R&R, if somebody seems a bit OOC please tell me. Or how can I improve the story or what you like to see in it. And thanks for all the faves and the alerts, it means a lot to me. New poll is up. Tai Chi won, so Hinata won't learn any new martial art. Please R&R**

Kirio frowned. The meeting with Yamamoto was long and slow. She could be doing better things right now. Like keeping Miome under control, making tea or doing some much needing gardening. Yet the old man wanted to talk to somebody from the Royal Guard. Kirio knew what the meeting was about.

"Listen Yamamoto-sou-taicho," Kirio kept her composure. "The girl can't return to the Soul Society without raising a few questions among the population of Konoha."

"But this act of the Royal Guard is…"

"You've been breathing down our necks about this subject for far too many times," Kirio tried not to raise her voice at the old man. "I know what we did was wrong but it would've kept her safe."

"The principle of what you've done," he dropped his voice, "is wrong and illegal."

"To the Thirteen Court Guard, yes it's wrong and illegal. But do I need to remind you of that Mayuri character, the one who's running my old squad. Think if we let her stay. He would figure out where we are keeping her and would attempt to kidnap her."

She had a good point. Mayuri had showed some interest and might not back down even with threats from the Royal Guard and him. Knowing him, he would try to figure out how to get Hinata and bring her to the Twelfth Squad barracks. Yamamoto had told, warn and even threaten to punish Mayuri if he continues to experiment on people. None have work to his knowledge.

Yamamoto stroked his beard while he sat back a bit to think. This was becoming harder by the day. Toshiro reported that Hinata was getting stronger and some of the captains demanded that the Royal Guard return her to the Soul Society.

"I know some of your captains don't like this but it's for the best. If we sent her to Karakura Town or anywhere near there, many Shinigami would come after her. Those who go after her would try to fight, ask questions or both."

Yamamoto sighed.

~Back in Konoha~

Hinata was happy that they made it back home at record time. Her team can report and rest up till the next time. Reaching to the Hokage tower, they were greeted by Morino Ibiki who obviously got their message.

"These two," he walked up to Suigetsu and Jūgo.

Jūgo looked over at Hinata and she gave him an apologetic look.

"If I may," Jūgo spoke up. "I would like to be confine to a jail cell."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a danger to everyone," Jūgo looked at him.

Ibiki didn't really question him. He knew why from the reports, it just surprised him a tad bit that he was so willing to be place in a jail cell. It didn't really matter since that's where he was going.

"Very well," Ibiki showed them to their jail cells. Jūgo was more than happy to enter while Suigetsu was place in a cell where it was impossible for him to escape.

The group entered to the Hokage office.

"The mission was a success," Shibi told Tsunade.

"Why did you bring back the two Taka members?" she asked.

"One of them was willing to turn himself in," Shibi told her. "The white-haired one wasn't in the condition to fight back."

Tsunade gave him a look.

"We had a short fight between them," Shino spoke up. "Hinata preformed Sixty-four palm on him and…"

"You preformed Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palm?" Tsunade look at Hinata.

"H-hai," Hinata felt nervous. "Though it isn't as strong or as perfect as Neji-nii-sama. I was about to c-complete it before Jūgo interrupted the fight."

Tsunade smiled, 'so she is getting stronger.'

"It was only later that Jūgo gave himself and his friend up to us," Shibi told her. "I guess he didn't want to fight anymore and is willing to comply with us."

"Very well," Tsunade a slight cough, "pick up your pay and enjoy your break."

They gave her a slight bow. Reaching the cash register, they showed what was due to them. Shibi divided the money equally, a bit more for him and a bit for Hinata. It seemed fair since she did slightly more than the guys.

Shino and Shibi gave their farewells and went home. Kiba and Akamaru walked Hinata to Kurenai's apartment.

"I'm glad you didn't move back to that place," Kiba told Hinata.

"It would be too awkward if I did move back," Hinata said. "And Kurenai-sensei and I were talking about me moving with her on the first day I came back."

"Ah, really?"

"Yeah, I thought she might need some help with her baby and all. Somehow it was a win-win for the both of us. Kurenai-sensei will have some help and I could learn to be more independent from my clan."

Kiba nod in agreement. She does need to learn to be more independent. If she still lived with her clan, her father would've criticized her for not perfecting the Sixty-four palms technique. Since he didn't see her perform it, he didn't know how much improvement it needed. But too him, he knew she could improve it in time.

"The next time we train, could you show me the Sixty-Four palm technique?"

"Ano…okay," Hinata fidget with her forefingers, "besides I still need to prefect it."

"Let's train tomorrow at ten at the normal spot," Kiba told her.

Hinata looked at him and gave him a smile and nod.

"If we're not too tired we can go and get some lunch afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan," Kiba smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Here we are," Hinata opened the door. "I'm home and Kiba and Akamaru came along."

They took off their sandals and walked in. Kurenai looked over her book and smiled.

"Just got back from the mission, how was it?"

"It was a success," Hinata humbly told her teacher.

"Hinata preformed the Sixty-Four palm technique," Kiba blurted out.

"You did!" Kurenai couldn't be happier for Hinata.

"A-ano, it wasn't prefect and I didn't complete since my battle was interrupted," Hinata bashfully told her.

"I don't care," Hinata knew that Kurenai's excitement was partly due to the hormones but mostly she was proud for her. "You did it!"

Kurenai gave Hinata an awkward hug, thanks mostly to the unborn baby in her belly. Hinata's cheeks burn bright red but thankfully it didn't prevent her from returning the hug.

"Hinata and I are going to train tomorrow," Kiba broke the moment.

"Well, practice makes perfect," Kurenai pulled from the hug and while smoothing out Hinata's hair.

Hinata gave a small nod.

~Ame (too lazy to spell it out)~

Nagato couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. He gave a small sad sigh. Looking over, he saw Reki sitting on her knees waiting for something.

"Reki-san," he got her attention. "Who trained you?"

"Miaka-kaa for one and Miyurie's grandfather had a good part of my training. He taught me while Miaka-kaa was away on extended missions. Why did you ask?"

"I was hoping to keep my mind off of Hinata," he told her.

'He's hopeless,' Reki returned to her deep thought. Her face still hasn't shown much expression.

'When I return to Konoha, I would ask Hinata out on a date.'

**TBC**

**A/N: over 6,000 hits. **


	22. Soul Reaper, pt 1

Chapter Twenty-two: Soul Reaper, pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Please R&R, if somebody seems a bit OOC please tell me. Or how can I improve the story or what you like to see in it. **

**Niebieskilis: Thanks for pointing all that out. This chapter will explain some and there will be more Naru/Hina. And no Hinata won't be facing any of the Akatsuki members as of now if she did I wouldn't make it easy for her or letting her win. Besides I already know who I want to defeat Madara, Kisame would still be on the run and haven't decided what to do with Zetsu.**

"Akiyama-san," Hinata walked up to Miaka later on that day.

Miaka was of course resting inside the house, asleep on a pile of pillows. A few bottles of sake were scattered around the room.

"I've notice those mask ninja have been hanging around a lot lately," Miaka groaned.

'The Anbu are here,' Hinata felt scared.

"Don't worry," Miaka pulled herself up. She was speaking in a low tone. "A special type of Kidō prevents those guys from really hearing what we talk about."

Hinata tilted her head a bit.

"If we talked about the Soul Society, they would only hear us talking about a Hidden Village. Same with the Thirteen Court Guard, they would hear about different squads or what the content we're talking about."

"What about Shinigami?" Miyurie walked in.

"They only hear ninja; of course it's taking in content," Miaka reminded them. "So how are you Hinata?"

"There's a ninjutsu that uses a Shinigami, I was wondering if you knew…."

"It's a different type," Miaka told her in a whisper. "We as Shinigami are dead spirits; the Shinigami from that ninjutsu isn't human. Reki had informed us of such technique and we talked about it. The ninjutsu Shinigami can only tear out the soul but it does create an imbalance. But since it's rarely used, it doesn't create much of an imbalance. We're human and we can hand over or lend our powers to another soul."

"So the one that sealed the Kyubi in Naruto isn't human?" Hinata asked in a whisper.

"Well that's what we think. We don't even know what it is, all we know it isn't in the same class we are. But we do refer it as 'Death God' and we refer us as 'Soul Reapers.' We do reap souls while the 'Death God' kills and takes away the soul," Miaka sighed softly.

Hinata seemed to understand.

"_I like that," _Izumimiko told her. _"The Soul Society Shinigami lends toward the job as 'Soul Reaper."_

"Well," Miaka yawned. "I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing. I have a very bad hangover."

Hinata looked surprised. Miaka doesn't look like she has a hangover. Miaka gave her a wink.

"Miaka-san," Miyurie said with a sad tone. "I thought we could return home soon."

"I need to work off this bad hangover," Miaka complained while pretending to have a bad hangover. "I think it would take me a week to fully recover."

"I can help you recover," Hinata finally spoke up. "I thought that's why you sent for me."

Miaka looked at Hinata and blinked a few times.

"No Hinata-chan," Miyurie gave her an evil smile. "Let the hangover punish her for drinking too much."

Hinata gave a small nod, got up and left. Miaka went back to sleep, hoping that her slight hangover would wear off. While she dozed, Miyurie picked up the empty sake bottles quietly. If only Reki was here to do the job.

~the Rain village~

Konan begin to spend more time with Nagato. At first he wasn't too sure about it but slowly he began to like their time together. He slowly began to forget his feelings towards Hinata. It got to the point where his old feelings for Konan began to resurface.

Reki just let them be. She just resumed her meditative state. It was one way she could talk with her Zanpakutō, either in a gigai or not. Kage-osama would often talk to her, but he would ask her who she is and what she wants. As always, she tells him she doesn't know or doesn't want to answer.

"Konan," Nagato walked up to her.

"The peace treaty is almost complete," she smiled again. She gave a thoughtful pause and looked up at him. "I'm glad you're alive again."

"I'm glad too," he said after the shock wore off. He gave her a smile.

Walking up to her, he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Konan garbed his right arm and pulled him into a kiss. Nagato was surprised at first but he kissed her back.

Reki kept telling herself to remain in meditative state. She hated when people do this. Nagato was the first to pull back and looked at the slightly dazed Konan.

'Am I that good of a kisser?' he thought.

"Well Nagato," Konan snapped out of it with a faint blush. "I should get back to work."

"What should I do?" Nagato asked with a faint blush.

"I have nothing for you yet," Konan told him. "So…"

"I'm going to train than," he told her. "I still need to get stronger, just in case Madara comes around."

"I think that's a good idea," Konan returned to the peace treaty.

Nagato was beginning to walk out when he notice that Reki was getting up. He only stopped short of the door when he heard Konan's voice.

"Don't you think about it," Konan warned Reki. "I don't care if you brought Nagato back, I still don't trust you."

"Very well," Reki stated flatly. "I'll stay if it makes you better."

Reki was sure that Nagato would be fine. She would keep tabs on his Chakra levels for any abnormal stress, generally caused by fighting a strong opponent. So far she had learn what a normal training session is for Nagato. This would make her job easier to protect him.

Nagato didn't understand but he had to go and train. He was sure that Reki would come in if there's a Hollow around. Walking to the training grounds, Nagato sigh. Why isn't Madara coming after him or Naruto? Or even the eight-tail.

~Back in Konoha~

Hinata walked around town. She did notice that few people were whispering behind their hands to their neighbors. Her cheeks burned a bit. Were they talking about her coming back to life? Shizune and Kakashi were brought back to life. She even heard Gaara was brought back to life. Everyone had been brought back to life after the fight of Naruto and Nagato. But she wasn't. Why was that?

Her heart began to fall. Why wasn't she brought back to life after Nagato used that technique? Tears began to form and she stopped. In her heart she wonders if the Shinigami knew why. She doubted it. Hinata is still dead right? Using a proxy body to contain her soul but that doesn't mean anything. She knew her chain of fate was cut and it couldn't be repaired. But it can't be helped.

But she was a Soul Reaper. She's the one who lets the dearly departed souls pass over to the Soul Society. How long would it last before everyone learns about it? Hopefully never.

Hanabi spotted her sister walking around town all glumly.

"Hinata-nee-chan!" Hanabi ran up to her sister. Hinata looked up and notice her sister coming up to her.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata smiled sweetly. "How's everything back with the clan?

"Not well," Hanabi said with a stern voice. "I want you come back home."

"I would like to but I want to grow a bit before returning," Hinata softly responded. "That would take me awhile."

"You better hurry," Hanabi ordered her sister.

"I'll do my best," she smiled.

Hanabi stayed in her spot. She wanted to tell her sister something. It had been on her mind for a while now and she needed to speak to her about it.

"Is there anything else Hanabi-chan?"

"Yeah," Hanabi shifted a bit. She leaned towards her older sister. "Have you notice something strange?"

At first Hinata thought Hanabi was pulling her leg.

"Like what?" Hinata whispered softly towards her sister.

"You know, do you see those things with the white mask and a hole in their chest?"

Hinata gasped and her eyes widen. Does her sister see Hollows?

"You do see them!" Hanabi whispered harshly.

"I do," Hinata truthfully told her. "How well do you see them?"

"Their blurry to me but I could see them quite well. At first I could only see the outline of them but slowly I can see them better. Do you know what they are?"

"I think I do but…"

"But what?"

"I think they're fallen souls," Hinata sorta lied to her.

"I don't get it, why do you think that?"

Hinata began to fidget with her fingers.

'Not this again,' Hanabi thought.

"No one else sees them and they don't look like a normal soul."

Hanabi remembered that her sister had told her that she was able to see their mother's spirit. Hinata told her that she watches them and was very sad on how they were treated. There were times that Hanabi would catch Hinata talking into thin air but she just brushed it off. She heard some clan members mocking her, saying she must be going crazy.

"Do you really think that?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata gave her a nod.

"If that's all Hanabi-chan," Hinata smiled. "I'll be going now."

**TBC**

**A/N: I'll update about a week or so. Depending on reviews. The poll is up so vote.**


	23. Soul Reaper, pt 2

Chapter Twenty-three: Soul Reaper, pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Please R&R, if somebody seems a bit OOC please tell me. Or how can I improve the story or what you like to see in it. And a very special thanks to otakuxfanxgirl for her reviews. Further apology if the fight scene is too rushed or too short.**

Hanabi had been seeing a lot more Hollows lately. So far she had spotted at least three Hollows in the past week. Normally she would only see one a week. She wondered if Hinata could get rid of them or one of those women who brought her back.

The one known as Kage is with the red head that was behind her sister's death. She would never forgive Nagato for killing her sister. But that made her wonder if Hinata truly died and wasn't in some form of coma or something like one. Her body wasn't in her casket when they check on the day that Hinata returned. It wasn't there.

Besides why would they try to protect him? He's a killer. And why is he back from the dead? Every time she asked the two other women, they never gave her a straight answer.

Miyurie was gone. The dark skin woman, whom Hanabi amused that she might come from Kumo, had to go back to file some papers and do a "classified mission." The presumed Kumo woman, Miaka, was the only here that could kill those Hollows. But Hanabi wouldn't pass her as someone who quickly forgets why she's there in the first place.

Hanabi walked back to the Hyūga compound. Since Hinata was gone, being there was a chore unto itself. Hanabi had no near mother-figure she had in Hinata. Or no one to talk about female problems, honestly it's embarrassing to talk about it with another clan member. Somehow talking about that stuff to Hinata wasn't as embarrassing or as awkward in her mind. It was easy to her, maybe since Hinata was more open and had this warm comforting feeling towards her that no one had in the clan.

Well Hanabi had a thing or two to talk about to the clan elders. Hinata might not the strongest, the bravest or a genius but she still have the stuff to make an excellent clan head. She was empathic towards others and a good listener. Two things that in Hanabi's mind would make Hinata a good leader and help heal the clan.

Meanwhile, Hinata walked towards the training grounds that Team Eight had used over the years. Hinata needed to work on the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms. She still has a way to go. Part of her was on cloud nine, while part of her still has doubts. Could she perfect it? Would her clan be impressed on how strong she had become?

"_If not then they're blind," _Izumimiko told her.

Hinata smiled at this. It gave her something to lean on.

While Hinata walked to the training ground, Miaka looked around the new training area.

"Your outdone yourself, Urahara," Miaka turned to the hat and clog wearing shopkeeper. "I can't believe that you did it in such short amount of time."

"Please, Miaka-sama. You flatter me~" Urahara hid his face behind his fan.

"Well, flattery is the best form of compliment there is," Miaka slyly smile at him. "I can finally use my Bankai and do some training. Miyurie-chan would be happy to use her full strength while not being detected by anyone."

"Speaking about Miyurie-chan, where is she?"

"She went on a date with Icicle. But when people ask I just say she is on a classified mission."

"What about Kage-san?"

"My daughter is keeping an eye on Nagato. We agreed that he needs some protection from Hollows and a few others."

A pause.

"Thank you Urahara-san," Miaka was being serious. "I know the captains would freak if they knew what you did for us."

She turned to him and smiled.

"You're welcome and I can't really say no to two former peers and to Yoruichi."

"Well any case, we could train in peace."

"What about the mask ninja outside your door."

Miaka gave a short thought about it.

"I wouldn't worry about that will I Urahara-san," she gave him that sly smile again.

Hinata met up with Kiba and Akamaru. Shino was caught up with training with his father, or so said Kiba. She wondered if they should wait till Shino show up or what.

"Hinata, I want to ask you something."

"Hai, Kiba-kun."

"Do you notice those creatures with the white mask?"

Hinata was shock to hear this from Kiba.

"I guess," she answered.

"Well, it happened when you return from the dead that Akamaru and me noticing something odd. At first we thought it was missing-nin but we didn't smell or sense them. After awhile I notice strange shapes in the sky but they went away after something destroyed them."

"What do you mean?" Hinata began to panic a bit.

"Well, they either disappear on their own or something comes from behind and cuts off something. When that happens I smell blood."

"How did you start seeing them?" she asked.

"Yesterday I think. I saw one out of the corner of my eye and Akamaru began to act strange. Since when did you start seeing them?"

Hinata fidget with her fingers, "when I came back."

Really she first saw her first Hollow back in the Soul Society, but there was no point in telling him that.

"I wonder whose destroying them," Kiba stated. Akamaru gave a bark in agreement.

"I wonder that too," Shino appeared behind the tree.

"Shino-kun," Hinata greeted with a small voice.

"Shino, why were you behind that tree?" Kiba asked.

"You didn't notice me," Shino began to sulk.

"Not again," Kiba gave a heavy sigh.

Hinata wondered how she could make him feel better. But she didn't have time to think when a Garganta opened up right in behind of them. Hinata tried to show nothing towards the opening Garganta. But Akamaru barked loudly at it and all of them turned around to see it. There was a man with a creepy smile with silver hair. Hinata knew this was bad, she was told who this man was. Ichimaru Gin.

Miaka sense a Garganta opening.

"Damn it all," Miaka garbed a soul candy and pop it in her mouth. She quickly flash step towards the Garganta. Only if Urahara didn't leave earlier, she would have backup.

At Amegakure

Reki looked towards Konoha. Something wasn't right, she felt it.

"Is something wrong Kage-san?" Konan asked.

"No nothing is wrong," Reki lied. She should go to Konoha but she wasn't sure if Nagato was the next target. Now it was time to wait and see what would happen.

"What the hell is that?" Kiba demanded.

"A Gargangta," Hinata answered. "I never seen one before but I was told by Kage-san what one looked one."

"_Remember what else Reki told you," _Izumimiko spoke. _"Miaka can feel one opening, she should be here soon."_

"My, my," Gin walked out of the Gargangta. "Ya are quite powerful to see me."

'I thought only Hollows and Arrancar can open a Gargangta,' Hinata thought.

"_This is Ichimaru Gin," _Izumimiko reminded her. _"I'm not surprise that he could do it after all the reports we've heard."_

"Who are you?" Shino asked.

"And how the hell did you do that?" Kiba yelled at him.

'We can't defeat him,' Hinata thought. 'He is a captain-level Shinigami.'

"Would you like to know?" Gin didn't drop his smile.

"Ichimaru Gin," Miaka rushed in. "You're under arrest by the Royal Guard."

Gin turned to Miaka and then turned to Team Eight.

"Those kids are quite interesting, don't ya think? Mostly the girl."

"Leave her alone Gin," Miaka got closer. He wouldn't dare harm her.

"Oh," Gin decided to push her. "So what Soul Reaper gave her their power?"

"I told you to leave her out of this!"

"So she has Soul Reaper powers," Gin walked up to Hinata. "With her eyes and the power of a Soul Reaper, she is quite scary~"

"Darken the skies, Kurosuna," Miaka release her Shikai.

Her zanpakutō turned into black sand. She quickly made Gin move back from Hinata. There was no way Shino and Kiba or even Akamaru outrun Gin. Hinata would have a chance but she won't be able to fight with him on his level.

"I said leave them alone!"

Miaka kept Gin from Team Eight. There was no way she would let him harm them She could open a Gargangta and push him in. But knowing Gin, he has something up his sleeve. After all, he is avoiding most of her attacks.

Gin didn't expect Miaka to give him a run for his money. She had landed a few blows, not a lot. And she tried to use a technique where she surrounds her opponent with black sand and slowly tighten it to a ball. Of course Gin escaped that and tried to aim his own zanpakutō at Hinata. So far, Miaka has kept him away from them.

"What the heck?" Kiba was awestruck on what's going on.

In his mind, Kiba knew that this man could kill him if he interferes in anyway. He tried to attack this Gin guy but his body didn't respond. Akamaru whined. Both of them haven't felt this way since the Chūnin exams when the met up with Gaara in the Forest of Death.

"Shot to kill, Shinsō," Gin aimed not at Miaka but at Hinata.

"Hinata," Miaka tried to stop it but the attack was too quick for her to do anything.

Training with them finally kicked in. Hinata poured Chakra on her palms while her Byakugan activated. She moved with such flow that it seemed almost natural for her. As the blade reached to her, she pushed it up with her left, cutting it deeply. Her right hand knocked it up towards the sky. At the moment she didn't realize how much Chakra she used but it was enough to make Shinsō feel pain and out of balance.

Miaka seeing a golden moment attack Gin with Kurosuna. Her attacks were sharp and had quick movements. Gin had some problem but wasn't overly worried about it. It got to the point where Gin was really teasing her.

'Wait, Hinata could help me.'

Miaka wondered how she could approach this without Gin ever being the wiser. The idea struck her and she began to move Gin to the perfect position. Once Gin was in the position, Miaka quickly let Hinata know to attack soon.

"What are you thinking?" Gin asked.

Miaka got behind him, which gave him a good aim at Hinata.

"Breaking your back," Miaka drove a good portion of her zanpakutō into Gin's back breaking it. "Now Hinata!"

"_We have visitors," _Kurosuna warned Miaka

Hinata realize what she can do. She got into position and ran up to Gin.

"Eight Trigram Sixty-Four palms," Hinata started her attack on Gin. She didn't realize that Hanabi arrived with Sakura, Team Ten and Team Gai. Thankfully Gai wasn't there to do something. Neji gave Rock Lee a stare that told him not to jump in.

"Who is the guy?" Neji demanded from Shino and Kiba.

"Miaka called him Ichimaru Gin," Shino answered him.

Neji was pleased with his younger cousin. Finally performing Eight Trigram Sixty-Four palms, though it wasn't as nearly as strong as his. Once she finished the attack, she felt tried but very pleased.

Gin was on the ground. Dead, thanks to the combination of blood lost from his back injury and Hinata's attack.

"Well his dead," Miaka said while she rests her now sealed zanpakutō on her right shoulder. "But just to be sure."

She stab him multiply times at his chest area.

"Yep, his deader than dead," Miaka sheath her zanpakutō.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell is a Soul Reaper?" Kiba finally spoke up.

Miaka sighed. There was no point in hiding the truth, well most of it anyway.

**TBC**

**A/N: I'll update about a week or so. Depending on reviews. Hinata will learn Bankai but not yet. I haven't figure out when I want her to learn Bankai but most likely near the end of the story. **


	24. Soul Reaper, pt 3

Chapter Twenty-Four: Soul Reaper pt 3

Fight for the eyes

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait but I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Please R&R, if somebody seems a bit OOC please tell me. Or how can I improve the story or what you like to see in it.**

Reki was pleased with herself to get Nagato and Konan out of Amegakure in time. Madara had come in looking for Nagato to steal his eyes. Reki didn't like the thought of it. But Konan did mention of Madara coming back to steal them. And after long hours of heated debate, Konan and Nagato finally agreed to hide just outside of Amegakure.

Konan of course still wanted to face Madara and hopefully kill him once in for all. Reki didn't like the idea. Not that she wanted to see Madara killed off for once but she knew it wasn't a wise move. Part of her wanted Konan to face him to attempt to kill him but Nagato wouldn't be pleased and he might go with her to face Madara. Reki didn't like it at all but she knew it will be a losing fight. Madara is just too damn strong even for her. And she achieved Bankai with her zanpakutō.

Madara wasn't a happy camper at all. First Nagato betrayed, came back to life for some unknown reason and now he's gone. This is just great. Why didn't he come in sooner and steal his eyes then. This is another bump in his plan of conquest. And he still hadn't figure out about the unknown figure that prevented Sasuke and Kakashi from killing each other.

Now he has to figure out on how to get the Rennigan. It was very important to achieve his goal. He searched nearby to no avail. He knew that Nagato was nearby but he couldn't tell where. So much for his spy network and most people he has looked at didn't know where the Rennigan user was. Apparently they left without telling anyone.

He finally felt Nagato's chakra and went to it. Madara was finally getting those eyes he had 'lent' to Nagato. This would be an easy fight for him. Walking up to their hiding spot he could feel both Nagato and Konan's chakra and someone else's but he wasn't sure if it was really chakra. This is going to get interesting.

All three sensed Madara. To Reki this is the worst thing that could happen. She is unable to defend with just kido or the jutsu that she knows. Nagato can defeat him but at what cost and Konan will make a good fight and all. But how long would they last against him. Reki knew there was a strange way or something that can be called stupid to defeat Madara.

"Come out you three," Madara spoke. "I know that you are there."

Reki sent an S.O.S to the Royal Guard and to get that Ryouko girl that can heal. If something goes wrong than the girl must heal them all. Well maybe not her since she is just using a proxy body.

"He's going to get in if we don't come out," Nagato told them as he went to exit their hiding spot. "And I think I could drive him away."

"I don't think it is a wise decision," Reki told him. "He is still stronger than you."

"I know but I don't want him to continue on this path," he pointed out. He finally steps outside with Konan quickly making her way behind him.

Reki did not like this but she must follow him. She is his protector. Now she was behind Konan waiting for her fate. Reki never image she would face Madara in a battle. But in her heart she knew she would die if it is just a one-on-one fight. This fight would last a long time.

Madara noted at Reki that she looked familiar but couldn't put his finger on it. She had a white cloth covering her eyes and her black hair was put up in a messy bun. But this girl isn't in his plans but that doesn't mean a thing. He'll kill her without a second thought and who will miss her anyway.

"This is quite unlike you Nagato," Madara smiled beneath his mask.

"Madara," Nagato said. "I know why you're here and I won't allow it."

"Oh."

'This doesn't feel right,' Reki thought.

"_Of course it doesn't pebble," _Kage-ōsama said. _"He is after all Madara."_

'I know who he is but I don't know why he lived for so long. This doesn't make any sense; I thought he died a long time ago.'

Madara looked over at the unknown girl again. She must be blind due to the cloth but something told him otherwise. He decided to test her abilities first before he kills her. Madara

Reki was quickly forming a last second plan. It might not work at all but it was worth a shot. It wasn't to kill Madara but to save both Nagato and Konan. Though the plan was in the makings about a few days ago but it wasn't put together well enough to be called a plan. This can kill her if she wastes too much energy.

The fight started with Konan creating a large river of paper. Reki didn't expect Konan to think this far ahead. She must have prepared and known about Madara's 'visit' for a long time, almost like she was expecting him.

Both Nagato and Konan waited for a few seconds. Reki knew deep down that something was wrong. It was too easy, even for her. It won't surprise Reki if Madara saw it coming too. A few more seconds pass and Madara showed up behind Nagato.

Konan tried to do something as well as Nagato but it was too late. Madara's speed, despite his age, was faster than the two. Konan was stabbed badly by a rusty pipe. Reki tried to kick Madara only to be thrown across the paper river. Madara finally took what he came here and now to kill them all. His first target was Nagato. Madara did need to use a lot of energy for him.

"Hado number 4; Byakurai," a pale lightning bolt missed him by a hair but it distracted him long enough for Reki to get Nagato out of the way.

Reki was happy that she grabbed Konan first. Thankfully she was able to use a rudimentary form of shūnpo in the proxy body to get a good distance away. Now for the hard part since Reki didn't have time to open a special gate that would allow her to bring Konan and Nagato to the Soul Society, she must go to Hueco Mundo. Place Konan and Nagato down, she prepares for the kido spell and she doesn't have any time to spear before Madara shows up.

"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. Theblack-haired shepherd is hung from a car. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis," she opened the Gargenta.

Once open and she was about to bring Konan and Nagato into the Gargenta, she felt Madara's presence. For what's left of her reishi, she created an orb out of it as a makeshift shield.

"I haven't seen that portal yet," he walked out of the shadows.

But he sensed something is wrong. He knew he could use this portal in his masterful paln. But there was a dent to it. When he was reading what has to be done, he couldn't figure out how to do it. It wasn't that his Sharigan couldn't pick it up and copy it but it uses a different type of energy that he wasn't familiar with. Nor did he see any hand signs that let her open this portal. Since her back was facing to him and somehow shielded her lips, he didn't know what she said.

"You never will see it again," she told him.

She stepped in with Nagato and Konan into the Gargenta and closed it. Madara didn't follow. Something didn't add up to him. Yes he could follow them but that orb of energy that surrounds both the girl and Nagato and Konan had a purpose of some kind. He couldn't wrap his head around it just yet but he knew he should've killed them when he had the chance. Oh well, like they would be any help anyway.

Reki felt drained completely. She won't be able to fight any hollows, if any shows up. Thankfully she had made an agreement ahead of time.

"Got beat up ha'e ya now," a silvered haired man appeared with a fox grin.

"It wasn't much of a fight and I was saving my strength to open it," she informed him. "I should've done it sooner."

Gin frowned but quickly returns to his fox-like smile, "don't worry, the Royal Guard knows you're here."

"Thank you for doing this for us," Reki said.

"Getting that proxy body for me and letting me see that Hyūga girl in a fight was good enough."

'I wondered if Miaka-kaa knows about that,' Reki thought.

At Konoha

"What?" Miaka almost dropped her drink. "That was a proxy body with a mod soul in it."

"That's what they told me," Miyurie was still trying to figure this thing was about. Gin was up to something, maybe to his old tricks again.

"What's going on?" Hinata walks in with Hanabi and a few others.

"Gin is still alive apparently and I'm sure that tricky fox is up to no good," Miaka takes another sip of her sake.

"Well, should we train her or not?" Miyurie asked.

"I think we should," Miaka eyed Hinata like a fine piece of meat.

**TBC**

**A/N: I'll update about a week or so. Depending on reviews. If you want, send in your ideas on what Hinata's Bankai should look like and/or do. And sorry for the crappy battle scene, I'll make future battle scenes better. And I posted a poll about it so vote.**


	25. Bankai Training

Chapter Twenty-Five: Bankai training

The Water Nymph

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miaka and Reki. Miyurie belongs to ellieorchid. Please R&R, if somebody seems a bit OOC please tell me. Or how can I improve the story or what you like to see in it. And sorry for a long wait for a crappy chapter. **

Hinata didn't know what to make her new situation out about now. Miaka had told her that she needs to learn Bankai soon enough. The older soul reaper had told her that she might need it when the time comes.

"We can't fight this ninja war of yours," Miaka sighed and mumbled quite bitterly for not helping out fully.

"But don't worry," Miyurie smiled trying to ease the whole thing. "We still come out to help with hollows and stuff."

"What about Reki-san?" Hinata asked, wondering what would happen to her since she must protect Nagato. "And Nagato?"

"I haven't heard anything from the rest of the Royal Guard about it but I'm sure she must return with him for the mean time," Miaka told her. "But for now we need to help you with Bankai."

Hinata gave a short nod but she was still unsure if she was ready to learn Bankai. Since Bankai is the final stage of one's zanpakutō, it should be harder to learn and to control. But Miaka told her that Reki learned Bankai at a young age but she wasn't prepared for it and now is having a hard time using it in battles. This scared Hinata but Izumimiko told her that she wasn't like Reki's zanpakutō and she was more willing to help her. They got to an empty training ground near water since Izumimiko is a water-type zanpakutō.

"Both Reki and Miome had figure out how to get their zanpakutō spirits out," Miaka told her. "They did it without Tenshintai or Divine Transfer Body. It was Reki who figured out that she can spread her blood on the blade and summon her zanpakutō spirits and Miome followed. And unlike Tenshintai which has a limit of three days, they could do it repeatedly over a larger span of time."

Hinata merely nod, it sounded easily enough. A bit of self-doubt chewed at the back of her head. Maybe she can't do Bankai like Reki or Miome.

"_Stop cutting yourself short Hinata-chan," _Izumimiko told her. _"And I'm willing to help you out with Bankai, even if it is too soon."_

Izumimiko muttered the last part so that Hinata won't hear it. Though with training on her Bankai won't hurt either. Then again it might hurt her even gave a deep breath and slid her hand over the sharp edge of her blade. Blood began to appear on the silver colored blade. Hinata put some Chakra in her blade as she does this.

She felt something leave the blade and she looked around to see a woman dress in soft blue flowing robes. Her pale skin had a slivery tone to it, her ears appeared to be of blue fish fins and her hair was long bluish white. This was Izumimiko, her zanpakutō spirit.

"Now listen, we don't have time for foolishness," Miaka informed them.

"I know, I've been listening," Izumimiko gave a stern looked at Miaka. She knew what she was going to do. "I will just her to see if she is truly ready for Bankai."

"I guess we can rest now," Miaka told Miyurie.

"Hinata-chan," Izumimiko looked at her wielder "I won't use all my strength but that doesn't mean I won't go easy."

"I understand," Hinata told her. "And I won't back down. Byakugan!"

"Very well," Izumimiko controlled the nearby water and created a spear. She launched it at Hinata.

"Protection Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms," Hinata quickly reflect the attack. No she will not run away.

A smile came onto Izumimiko's pale face. She was proud for her wielder for not backing down. Yet again she used the nearby water source to create a wave. Hinata quickly jumped up in the air and attacked Izumimiko.

"Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms," Hinata started her attack, "Two Palms."

But she learned that Izumimiko was made out of water. Izumimiko laughed a bit and moved over the water. Water began to move around Izumimiko in four spirals. Hinata brace herself for the attack. Izumimiko stretched out her right hand over the water and the spiral to her right launched itself at Hinata.

"Protection Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms," Hinata blocked once again.

Once the water spiral was depleted another took its place. Hinata had to move quickly or else she would be hit hard. Each time the water spiral tried to touch her Hinata moved back or away from it. This lasted for at least five to ten minutes at the most. She knew that she must do something quick. An idea popped into her head.

"Kaiten," Hinata did it at the last moment before the water spiral could touch her.

"Stop dodging Hinata-chan," Izumimiko said as the dust settled. "You must attack with all your heart."

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist," Hinata said right behind Izumimiko.

A fist that was covered with chakra hit Izumimiko. This attack sent a good amount chakra was sent inside Izumimiko's watery body. Than Hinata stopped the jutsu and did something surprising. Instead of taking her hand out of Izumimiko she waited for a moment.

"Hinata-chan," Izumimiko said as water began to cover Hinata's arm. "Are you really this foolish?"

This battle was over.

"Kaiten," Hinata redid the attack from before. Izumimiko was flung all over and Hinata got off the body of water.

"You did good Hinata-chan," Izumimiko told her. "But you still need to prove to me that you are ready for Bankai."

Izumimiko reformed on top of the body of water. She was smiling.

'You shouldn't be learning Bankai this early but I have to agree with Miaka on this one. She needs protection but how? Hinata-chan won't be able to withstand Bankai yet. Maybe I can….NO, I will not be like Kage-ōsama but what choice do I have. Perhaps I can let her have some access to Bankai. And when the time comes, I would retest her to see if she truly wants it,' Izumimiko knew what she had to do.

Hinata was proving that she wanted to learn Bankai but wasn't ready. Izumimiko would only let her use as much as she can. She cares deeply for her wielder and doesn't want any harm come to her. Besides she doesn't really need the full power of Bankai as of yet. They could always do training after all this was done.

"Well come and get me," Izumimiko encouraged Hinata to attack.

"Eight Trigrams Empty Palm."

Hinata gave it her all. She won't back down. After an hour or so of non-stop fighting Izumimiko told her that they would start again tomorrow night. Hinata didn't realize how tired she really was. The fight had dragged longer than first thought.

The following night, Hinata and Izumimiko were at it again. This time around Hinata didn't even bat an eyelash when she was fighting with Izumimiko. After thirty minutes Izumimiko was surprised to learn that Hinata kept getting the upper hand.

A couple more of Eight Trigrams Empty Palm and a Kaiten and finally Izumimiko decided it was time to call it quits. There was no point in continuing in fighting. She could see that Hinata was very well determined to learn Bankai.

"Very well Hinata-chan," Izumimiko finally said. "I will teach you Bankai but not at full power. You don't have enough training to stand all that power."

Hinata looked hurt and somewhat betrayed.

"Hey…."Miaka was going to give her two cents.

"True I did say I would teach her Bankai but not giving her full power," Izumimiko was happy for that part. "Hinata-chan still needs a lot more work before I feel that it is safe for her to use Bankai at full power. And if she's uses it right now than wouldn't the Thirteen Court Guard would be howling at your backs once more."

"Hmph," Miaka couldn't make a counterargument. Izumimiko was right on this one. The Thirteen Court Guard would see this as a bonus and a reason to get her back in the Soul Society. To top it off they would fight to get her in their ranks.

"Besides, if there are any weak Arrancars, you guys would come out to fight it."

"Very well, teach her Bankai then," Miaka returned to her seat next to Miyurie.

**TBC**

**A/N: The poll will remain up until I update with the next chapter. And so far the Ice/water/steam type is winning. Please R&R And don't worry, there will be Naru/Hina in the later part of the next chapter or chapter 27.**


	26. After the war

**Chapter Twenty-six: After the war**

**Sorry for the long wait. My mused rudely took a break without permission. Hope you like this short chapter. Don't worry there will be a longer chapter next time. And I'm skipping the whole 4****th**** Ninja war and cause of the fact I'm planning to do arcs (a series of chapters of the same plot or a plot within a plot) and mini-arcs. If you think of an arc idea, you can send it in. And the results of the poll is that the ice/water/steam type won (6 votes), ice/water type and the Bankai that can draw water out of thin air tied (4 votes) and a bigger Shikai was in last (by 2 votes). Her Bankai will show up in later chapters. That's it for the poll and so everyone please enjoy this short chapter and sorry for any errors.**

Hinata brushed off the sweat from her forehead. The war was over finally. Sasuke was under watch twenty-four seven and Kabuto was mostly dead. Madara was dead and according to Miaka who was stopping by to help her to reap the souls, Miome would be pissed as hell to see him. Of course Hinata didn't understand what Miaka meant.

"Oh, Madara is Miome's older brother," Miaka told her.

"But why would Miome-san be mad to see him?"

Miaka sighed and placed her hand on her hip.

"I really don't know Hinata," Miaka told her. "Miaka refused to say anything and anytime Madara's name is brought up she goes into a blind fury. More hollows die that way."

Hinata must have given her a look that made Miaka continue her statement about Miaka's anger towards Madara.

"It is not as bad as calling her Uchiha. More Menos Grande die that way, honestly I have never seen so many dead Menos Grande in my life in such a short amount of time. Well go back into your body and have a good time."

"You're not staying," Hinata was saddened by Miaka's sudden departure.

"Yeah, you don't need our help any more. But don't worry we will visit you once in a while," Miaka placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

Miaka turned to walk away but stopped in mid-step.

"Since that Naruto-boy is a hero, you better take him as soon as possible," Miaka smiled. "In fact I think I have a love potion for that."

After several days leading up to the end of the war, Miaka finally accepted the fact that Hinata and Naruto were meant to be. Now she was focusing on bringing them together.

"Not this time," Reki pulled her adopted mother into the gate to the Soul Society. She gave Hinata a short bow and disappeared behind the closing gates.

Hinata gave a small smile before returning to her body. She gave a glance around to see the aftermath of the war. Hinata gave a thought back to what had happen a few hours ago. It was the combine force of her, Reki and Miyurie to reap Madara's soul. At first Reki wanted Madara to become a hallow so he could be sent to hell but Miyurie didn't think that would be a good idea. She had sound logic to back her. It was the first time Hinata saw Reki wanted to make a soul turn into those nasty creatures.

Walking around she bumped into Shino who gave her a nod. She returned it and they entertain themselves with small talk. It then she realize that she was still working on her Bankai. She won't be able to tap into its full power until her zanpakutō decides it is time to learn. Hinata stills struggles to sync with her Bankai. Reki had told her that it was natural for it to take time to have one's Bankai to be battle ready. It may take her ten years to be able to use it properly in battle. Hinata felt relieved when she heard it.

After a few more minutes she met her teammate from the war Kauri. They became close enough to call each other friend. Both of them even created a small sisterly bond with each other. Hinata was happy about that for some odd reason. Now she brought her two teammates to meet her.

They talked but they had to go since their teacher Killer Bee showed up. But this brought Naruto. She blushed slightly but not big time like before her confession. Naruto introduced Killer Bee to Hinata telling him that Hinata had saved his life. But Naruto failed to mention that Hinata had died cause of it. Killer Bee only told him that Hinata was a keeper. Hinata's blush deepened and Naruto had decided it was a good time to pull her away from him.

"See ya later Killer Bee!" Naruto waved goodbye and said farewell to his students as well. "Come-on Shino, we need to find the rest of Konoha 11."

Shino stayed quiet but was happy that Naruto remember him. Yet he felt like the third wheel since both Naruto and Hinata wanted to say so much to each other in private. He excused himself, saying that he'll be up ahead. Hopefully those two will use this time to talk.

"How are you?" Naruto asked right off the bat.

"I'm fine thank you for asking. How are you doing? Since Sasuke is…"

"I don't know," Naruto said. "But I don't want to talk it about now. We'll talk about it when we are with our friends."

She was walking on clouds when Naruto included her.

"I want to talk to you about your confession."

Hinata wasn't prepared for this. Her heart felt like a small bird in a cage.

"Do you really mean what you said?" he turned to her. His eyes longed for the answer.

"Yes I really did mean every word," she gave her honest answer. "I've always wanted to walk next to you and I really do love you. Even all of this I still love you."

Naruto felt so relieved to hear that Hinata meant every word. But his eyes sadden all of a sudden.

"You died because of me," Naruto said as he clenched his fists. "If I was stronger you would have never been…"

"Naruto-kun," she stopped him which was rare but her voice told him otherwise. "I wanted to save you even if it meant it will kill me. So please Naruto-kun, don't blame yourself because I died to protect you. You are strong enough to protect everyone now. You're the one who killed Madara."

That was half right; Sasuke did help Naruto kill Madara. But Hinata didn't want to bring that one up. She walked up to him and touched his hand.

"To me, you are the strongest ninja out there," Hinata gave him a smile.

He returned the smile, "you really think so?"

She gave him a nod. He looked at her and without warning gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. Hinata was surprised and shock. She almost fainted if it was the hug that he gave her and Izumimiko shaking her mentally to stay awake. Hinata returned the kiss with her own chaste kiss.

"I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Naruto asked her.

"I guess so," Hinata felt pleased at this fact. Finally she was strong enough to be Naruto's girlfriend. Hinata did pass out for a few minutes but Naruto wasn't bothered by it.

"She took the news well," Naruto said to himself with a goofy grin on his face. It will work out between them, he knows.


End file.
